Beelzebub Princess
by Defender of the OC
Summary: Being the youngest of the Astaroth family has some perks, but she wasnt satisfied with just being a princess, she want's to be seen as her own person, and with her brother and her friends and lovers, she will make it so. OC/Mass Yuri Harem. will contain some Futa. will also contain some characters from other forms of media.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, this is DOTO with a brand new fic, this will be a High School DXD fic, but I will be using a female Oc this time, and for all you Yuri fans out there, this will be a Yuri/Harem fic, I understand that some people don't like those kind of things, but this is an idea after having read some DXD fics, and I really want to try it.**

 **But enough talk, let's get started.**

 **I PRESENT TO YOU THE PRINCESS OF BEELZEBUB.**

"Talk" characters talking.

'Think' characters thinking.

" **Talk"** Supernaturals talking.

' **Think'** Supernaturals thinking.

" _ **Dragon Shot"**_ magic spells being used

 _ **(Hel**_ **lo)** _ **Authors**_ **Note's.**

 **Chapter 1. Life as a princess.**

The Underworld, normally a term or place described as the place the souls of the dead go to rest, it was thought of a place of misery and dread, a place that was always clouded in darkness, well for those who had that picture in mind, they were wrong.

The Underworld was a lively place, it was about the same size as the human world, but this place was a bit larger, the sky is a purple looking color, the artificial sun was up as it shined on the land, we find ourselves in the city of Agreas, the capital city of the Agreas Territory, this city was a place of technological and magical marvel, this land was a land floating in the sky being held together by magic, this place also controlled the flow of air in the whole Underworld. This city was under the rule of the current Beelzebub, one of the high class Devils and one of the Four Great Satans, but he was not present their, no he was visiting his old friend.

"Hey Akuja-nii, are we almost there?" a young girl asked, Ajuka sighed as he looked at her.

Ajuka Beelzebub of the Astaroth Clan, the Chief Advisor for the Technology Department, the creator of the Evil Pieces System and the creator of the Rating Game. He was a handsome young man with light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back, he had a mysterious aura around him which claimed to make him seem devilish. He wore a green cloak with yellow triangle symbols, with under it a grey with purple shirt, he wore greyish pants with gold buckles and brown boots.

"Relax Akira, we are almost there, then you can play with Rias and the others" he said as he affectionately patted his younger sister's head, she smiled as she waited.

Akira Astaroth, the young sister of Ajuka and the next heir to the clan and the next Beelzebub was waiting patiently for the train to arrive at their destination, she was a young girl with long dark green hair with blue eyes just like her brother, however her hair reached her waist and it was flowing freely, she was a young age, but her body was much more developed than her age, but seeing as she was a pure blood devil, they were growing at a different rate than normal humans, she had a good figure wich had a good balance between beauty and brawl as she had a bit of muscle, but she wasn't overly muscular, not even close, she could pass of as a supermodel, much like most female devils. She wore a cloak similair to her brother. She wore a brown top under it wich had light brow/green draped over her arms and they were fastened by a small white ring around both middle fingers, she had a single ring around her right ring finger, she also wore a pair of form fitting tight dark brown pants wich had a slight cameo style, this was the same with her cloak, she wore high brown boots.

The young girl swayed in excitement as they both saw that the train stopped, they exited the train as they immediately stretched their wings and they flew towards their destination, after a short flight, they stood in front of a gigantic castle, the castle of the House of Gremory, which were the current ruler of the Underworld lived, and it was this person they wanted to meet, well Ajuka needed to meet with his old-time friend, Akira was here to visit her childhood friend, the younger sister of the Devil King.

"Alright, you can go and search for her, but promise me to stay out of trouble alright" he said as he saw his younger sister nod, and with a smile she was off, he sighed and spoke.

"I'll never understand her sometimes, oh well" he said as he knocked on the door and heard. "Enter", from the other side. He opened the door and was greeted by another individual.

"Ah Ajuka, how nice of you to come" a man said.

This man had shoulder length crimson hair with blue-green eyes, she had a light skin and looked to be in his early 20's, but giving the fact that he was a devil, he could be much older, however that didn't matter much for devils, he was a handsome young man and the current "Lucifer" of the underworld, and the leader of the Four Great Satans who rule the Underworld, this is Sirzechs Gremory.

"We would be here sooner, if it wasn't for my younger sister sleeping in, but as soon as I mentioned that they would meet your family, she was up in a heartbeat" Ajuka said with a chuckle as the two man laughed.

"Yes, the same thing happened to Rias-chan" he said as he smiled but that turned into a look of sadness or something similair to it as he wailed.

"CURSES, WHY CANT RIAS-CHAN DO THE SAME WITH….YEAOCH" he wailed as he then screamed in pain as a woman with long red hair held him by the ear with another woman watching in disbelief at her King.

"Really dear, you shouldn't say things like that" the woman whom held his ear said.

"*Sigh*, we should give up on this Sera-sama, he would change this even if he could" the other woman said.

"Ah Grayfia, it's nice to see the 'Strongest Queen' again" Ajuka said, Grayfia smiled at him with a small smile.

Grayfia Lucifuge from the Lucifuge House is the Queen of Sirzechs Peerage, she is a beautiful woman with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"Hello Ajuka-sama, I hope the trip towards here was pleasant" she said as she bowed to the current Beelzebub, he nodded as Sera had letted her husband go.

Sera Gremory was the current wife of Sirzechs Gremory, she had long straight red hair and a pair of yellow eyes, she had a light skin with a figure to match, she was a Mid-Class devil first but after some time, she managed to become a High-Class Devil and as a result, she could finally be with her husband. She owned a lot towards Grayfia as she played the act of being Sirzechs wife while she made her way towards becoming a High-Class Devil.

"Well then, since we're all here, would you follow me Ajuka, I have some grave news that I need to share with you" he said as Ajuka looked serious as the doors closed and the two friends and rivals started talking.

OOO

Akira was walking through the halls of the Gremory Castle, she managed to greet a few maids and workers of the clan, she smiled as she was on good terms with the Gremory family as like her, they also had someone who was the next heir to the throne, but they were also the youngest sister of one of the Great Satans, this helped them connect on a much deeper level, and they could be their selves with each other, they didn't have to be the 'Princesses', but just two young girls.

"I wonder where they are" she said to herself.

"Oh are you searching for Rias-sama, Akira-sama" a young maid said, Akira nodded as a senior maid said.

"She's probably outside in the garden with her Queen and Rook, I suggest you look there Akira-sama" she said as Akira thanked her with a small bow as she left to find her friends.

She quickly found them as she saw that the three were playing in the open field.

"Hey girls, how are you all….WHOA" she said as she was tackled to the ground by a certain individual.

She had crimson hair like her older brother with a single hair strand sticking out from the top, she also had loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face, like her older brother, she had bluish-green eyes with a creamy white skin, and for a young girl, she had a very good figure. This young girl is Rias Gremory, the heir to the Gremory Family, also known as the Crimson- Haired Ruin Princess, for wielding her magic known as the Power of Destruction.

"Ara Ara, it seems like Rias-sama is happy to see you as well Akira-chan" a second voice said.

Like her King, she had a good figure as well, despite her being as old as Rias and Akira, she had a voluptuous figure, with long black hair and violet eyes, her hair was tied in a very long ponytail reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Her name was Akeno Himejima, Rias's Queen also known as the Priestess of Thunder.

"Hmm, it's good to see you again Akira" Rias said as she snuggled up to Akira as she rubbed her cheek against Akira, whom was a bit surprised but hugged her back, she then felt a tug on her cloak as she saw a younger girl looking at her.

"Hey there Koneko-chan, how are you" she asked as Rias stopped her actions as she still had a smile on her face, Koneko snuggled up to Akira as she said in a monotone.

"I've been good senpai" she said as Akira petted her which made her purr.

Koneko Toujou was one of the Rooks in Rias Peerage, she was a bit shorter than her King and Queen with a petite body and small breasts, however that didn't meant anything to Akira, as she found Koneko to be extremely cute in her own way, she had short white hair with two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back was a short bob cut, she also wore a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. This was a gift from Akira which she treasures greatly, she had hazel colored eyes.

"So glad you're here, now we can play a whole bunch more games" Rias said as the young heiress pulled Akira up as Koneko still clinged to Akira, which was something the other two young girls noted, but the young Astaroth Heiress had no problems with this, since it always happened whenever she visited them or they visited her.

They continued their trek through the gigantic backyard as they talked about girly things, like new clothes, new spells, the newest items and what not. It should be noted that Akira's friends were very clingy during all of this, which was something she noticed, but she didn't say anything yet, because in all honesty, she enjoyed the attention of her friends, and she may or may not have a little crush on the three, and the same could be said in reverse.

Akira talked about her feelings with her older brother, whom at first was a bit surprised. But he smiled afterwards and gave her the dreaded 'bird and the bees' talk, suffice to say, it was extremely embarrassing. But it did help her open her eyes towards the thing like love and what not, and she knew just like her brother, that she was a devil whom was in love with the same sex. Now this was not frowned upon, since there were ways to create an offspring even if the two were female or both male, but there were some higher class devils whom were not alright with this. They told both Ajuka and Akira whom defended his little sister that day. That it was not natural and that she should search for a male mate, which included her other brother Diodora Astaroth and the next heir to the Phoenix family, an extremely arrogant man known as Riser Phoenix. This went over well with both the current Beelzebub and the Astaroth Princess, they almost blew the conference hall up in a fit of rage, but luckily they were calmed down that day by the current Devil King and several other friends, including the current Leviathan and some of the Phoenix family.

But that was in the past, right now she focused on having as much fun as possible before her brothers meeting was done, and suffice to say, it was working pretty damn well.

"Say Akira, when are you going to create your own peerage" Rias asked as Akira looked at her with a raised eyebrow, she continued. "Well you have had your own set for a while now right, and you still haven't anyone in your peerage yet, so why not?" Rias asked as Akira thought it over before giving an answer.

"Well it's because I haven't found anyone that peeked my interest yet, and well seeing as I haven't been able to go to the human world or the other two factions yet, the only thing I can choose from are devils which is not a bad thing per se, but I want mine to be different than the others, much like you are doing Rias" she said as there was a small minute of silence as Akeno looked down and Koneko looked away, it seems the Beelzebub Princess knew of their backgrounds, Rias bumped Akira's side as she saw their reactions, she quickly saw that it wasn't a good thing to bring up.

'Shit, I shouldn't have brought it up like this' she said as she coughed and said.

"What I meant to say with that you three, is that I don't look at what you are, but whom you are, sorry if it sounded wrong first, but it doesn't matter to me what you are or whom you are, I look at whom you are as a person, not on the actions of your family, but the actions you make yourself and what you do with your live. That's what I look at, I don't care if you're a hybrid, a fallen angel, an angel or something in between. Look what I'm trying to say here is that it doesn't bother me that you two are a bit different than others, I won't stop being your friend because of this" she said with a honest smile as the two looked at the second young heiress as Koneko smiled, all be it a small smile as she snuggled up to Akira, Akeno still looked down a bit, but her eyes were starting to tear a bit of happiness, it was reassuring to know that besides Rias, there was someone else whom didn't care about what she was.

"Thank you so much Akira-chan" she spoke as Akira stood up and hugged the black haired girl, much to her surprise, she was shocked even further when she said.

"Tears don't suit you Akeno, your much prettier when you smile, come on. Smile for me" she said as Akeno did just that, it was a smile filled with joy as the Nadeshiko hugged the young heiress while Rias and Koneko watched, Rias was happy that she managed to make the two smile again, but she was a bit jealous at all the attention the two aimed at Akira, in her mind. She was her's and no one else, but upon seeing this, she may have to share.

These thoughts caused a small but noticeable blush to appear upon her rosy cheeks as she thought about the two of them being together, doing things only couples did, like her father and mother, and her brother and her sister-in law.

But she wasn't the only one who thought things like that, Akeno was in the same boat after she heard that Akira didn't care about her origins, with her being a half-devil and half-fallen angel hybrid, she didn't mind serving under Akira since she thought that it would be quite hot serving under another girl.

Koneko was happy with this, although her facial expressions didn't really show it, she had not felt this comfortable for a long time, the last time was when her sister was still sane and didn't kill her former master, and she honestly enjoyed this feeling and hoped this would continue in the future.

After a while of playing in the large open garden, it was eventually time to go as Ajuka appeared and saw the scene of the four just resting under a tree. He chuckled softly and with a bit of effort he managed to lift his baby sister up in his hands and carry her back towards the train station, along the way, he said his goodbye's to Sirzechs with Grayfia and Sera seeing them off with the maid gently patting the head of the Beelzebub Princess as she was still asleep, however a small smile did appear on her face as she continued to dream. Grayfia couldn't help but let a smile come to her face, if she wasn't the head maid of the House of Gremory, she would gladly serve under Akira since she found the young girl adorable in her own right. That and the fact that she has helped her multiple times with several household chores which she couldn't complete on her own, she was stubborn but she eventually let the young girl help her, after she asked for the tenth time. And this soon started in her helping Grayfia almost regularly and this made Grayfia appreciate her helping herself. Which soon translated in the young heiress having a special place in her heart.

Her cheeks flushed a bit as a small streak of red appeared on her cheeks as the others saw this and laughed as Sera giggled. Grayfia heard this as she quickly turned her head away so that she hoped the blush wouldn't be seen but it didn't work for her.

"Anyway, be sure that she is ready in the upcoming two years, this mission is incredibly important to us all and them." Sirzechs told him, he nodded.

"Of course Sirzechs, I know how much lies in the balance, and don't worry, she will be ready by then, I'll just have her do some jobs and training to prepare herself. And be sure to tell your sister and her peerage of the things we discussed when the time is right" he said as Sirzechs nodded as the two Astoroth's boarded the train and they left.

OOO

The trip home was relatively boring for the Current Beelzebub, the whole trip he just letted his younger sister sleep on his shoulder, she looked so peaceful so he decided not to interrupt her sleeping, he would ask her personal maid to carry the young heiress to her room, which she would do since the two had a close bond with each other, what with her being picked up by Akira not too long ago. Since then she was indebted to the young heiress and would almost do anything to help the young heiress.

He had to chuckle softly at that, it seemed like no matter she went, she somehow managed to grab the attention of several attractive girls like it was nothing. That combined with her own sexual preference it was only a matter of time before one of them would start making a move on her. And he couldn't wait for that day to come. But that day wasn't now nor nowhere in the future, and as far as he knew, his younger sister hasn't even started to build her own peerage. Yes the future looked bright for her indeed.

When they returned to Agreas, they entered their home and to his displeasure, he saw that a certain person was waiting for them.

"Ah brother, it's good to see you again" the man said with closed eyes and a false smile on his face.

"Diodora" Ajuka said curtly, he couldn't stand his younger brother for a few simple reasons. The guy was a snake and a very good one. On the outside he looked harmless enough, but if you knew him like he and Akira, whom was still asleep, knew then you would feel disgusted as well.

Diodora Astaroth was the younger brother of Ajuka and the second older brother of Akira. He was a stunning young man, but his attitude was something much to be desired. He had dark green hair that was short, he wore expansive clothing with light skin and closed eyes, but they knew that he had yellow/red eyes. He wore a cuffed dark grey cloak with a blue shirt under it, he had dark grey pants with brown boots. He looked good an all, but his attitude was something to be desired, he was a narcissistic, sinister, vile, and a wicked person who would do "whatever it takes" to achieve his own desires. He has an insane obsession with nuns and holy-maidens. His entire peerage was made up of ex-nuns and former holy-maidens that he broke, this disgusted them both as Ajuka wanted nothing more than to banish him from his house. But sadly he couldn't do that yet since he was the next heir, but he wanted nothing more than to grant that title to his little sister. And so an ultimatum was made. If he would catch Diodora in the act of breaking another nun or holy-maiden, he would be exiled immediately. He just gave his disgusting smile and promised he wouldn't do it anymore, but Ajuka and Akira both knew this was a blatant lie.

"Ah, it seems my little sister is asleep, she's still such a child huh Ajuka-nii" he said as Ajuka just passed him with Akira safely on his shoulders.

"Perhaps, but she can stay a child for a little while longer, after all she is the next heir to my title dear brother" he said as Diodora scoffed a bit as Ajuka took a bit of pleasure in seeing his little brother getting angry like this.

"Of course, now if you excuse me, I have some things that need my attention" he said as he disappeared in a magic circle. Ajuka just sighed and continued towards the house. He opened the door and several attendants greeted them.

"Welcome back Ajuka-sama" came from several members of the staff. He just smiled and said.

"Thank you for the welcome, can someone get Phala for me" he asked as three maids left to find her, and it didn't take long for a young maid to appear and gasped a bit.

"Mistress" she exclaimed as she carefully took Akira of Ajuka's shoulders.

Phala Enopsis was a young girl with white skin and long silver hair and light blue eyes, she wore a pink/purple maid outfit that she made herself with permission of Akira, she had her hair done in twin pigtails that were held together by two pink/yellow ribbons, she wore a maid's headband around her head and had two braids with a yellow ring in them tying the two up, she wore a pinkish maid uniform with a mid-long skirt with white frills, she wore long white knee socks and pink shoes, on her ankles were tied two diamond shaped bands of some sort, there was also a giant purple/pink/yellow bow tied to her back holding everything together. **(She's from a free game called Flower Knight Girl, you** _ **can find her if you go to**_ **).**

She was found by Ajuka when he decided that just like him, she needed a personal maid just like many others. Akira at first refused this option because she didn't want a stone face maid that would show no emotions at all, but when he presented her and after a few days, the two became fast friends as the young maid helped her mistress with many different things.

"She's just tired Phala, she played the whole day with Rias and her Queen and Rook, and you know how crazy those three are with her, so just take her to bed and help her alright" he asked as she nodded as he patted her on the shoulder. He then left to do his work as the maids disappeared to continue with their work. Phala gently carried her mistress in her arms up to her mistress room to let her rest.

Akira's room was elegant, such was the thing for a high class lady, she had a giant bed with silk curtains and a beatifull made up bed with several cushions and a nice clean pair of sheets and a dark green blanket, her cushions were the same color as she knew her mistress was a fan of the hunters lifestyle, she laid her mistress down as she closed the curtains that were in front of the large window, she smiled as she heard the light snores of Akira as she helped her mistress out of her clothes, she knew that like the Princess of the Gremory Clan, Akira liked to sleep naked, although her brother thought this to be a bad habit, he didn't do much about this since he knew that Akira's life and her choices were her own, so he didn't try to stop her from going to sleep in the buff. And with her being a devil and all, they really didn't really care about certain taboos and stuff.

She blushed a bit as her mistress body was on full display. Her slim figure with skin that was so smooth that men everywhere in the underworld wanted to run their hands trough, her slender legs, her shapely thighs and her beatifull face made her a object of desire by many devils, male and female alike, her full and round breast that went up and down with her breathing, those supple pink nipples that seemed so delicious that she was having a hard time not to touch them, but luckily she managed to control herself. Yes even her was having a hard time as most female devils were beatifull, but a certain handful were the most desirable, from the current Leviathan, the strongest Queen to the two princesses and the Lightning Queen and the Nekoshou, she was included in that list, but she was extremely honored to serve her, and to think she wasn't even in her prime yet and already she was a little heartbreaker made her all the more excited to see her mistress grow into a stunning beatifull woman.

She left her room as she silently closed the door and continued to do her work, but she made sure that her mistress could contact her if necessary, she had a small smile on her face as she continued to her job, she was in the kitchen wanting to make something for her as she heard.

"Hello Phala-chan" she heard as she turned around to be face to face with Diodora Astaroth, she remained stotic as she said.

"Hello Diodora-sama" she said politely as she grabbed herself a knife as she started to prepare the little snack for her mistress.

"You know, I really like you Phala, even though you're not a holy-maiden nor a nun, but I really want you to be in my peerage, I still need a new Knight you know" he said as smooth as possible, but Phala wasn't buying it, she wasn't going to be persuaded, besides she wanted to serve her mistress as her Knight, and she was going to make damn sure that that was going to happen. But Diodora didn't take a no for an answer as he tried to engulf her in his hands, but she threatened him with her own knives as one was aimed at his face, and one was aimed at his private area, he backed off as she said.

"I won't tolerate you trying to put your hands on me Diodora-sama, I'm Akira-sama's personal maid, and I will not be one of your 'broken slaves', and besides, you would lose everything if you tried to have your way with me or any other of the nuns and holy-maidens out there". She said as he flinched and backed off, ironically she had just finished the lunch as she left towards Akira's room.

Diodora was upset, he was really upset. How dare that bitch refuse a man like her, he was the next Beelzebub and the head of the Astaroth Clan, she should grovel at his feet and do everything he asked her to do.

"Curse you wench, I will not stand for this" he said as he left towards his own room as he needed to fend his frustration on his broken peerage.

OOO

The silver haired maid knocked on the door as she quietly opened the door, she saw that Akira was rubbing her eyes cutely as Phala was entranced by this adorable scene, she smiled as she said.

"Hello my lady, did you sleep well" she asked as Akira looked up and saw her personal maid, she smiled and said.

"Yeah, I slept fantastic, did you tuck me in Phala-chan?" she asked innocently as she smiled and nodded, she always did this for her whenever she was sleepy or came home from Rias's place, this became something of a custom as Phala would prepare something for Akira to eat as she would always feel hungry afterwards, and the grumbling sound from her stomach was a clear indication. Phala giggled as Akira blushed a bit as the maid served her food.

"Thank you Phala-chan" she said as she carefully took a spoon full of soup as she tasted it, as per usual it was absolutely delicious.

"This is delicious, thank you very much Phala-chan" she said as Phala blushed from the praise as she looked down.

"T-There is no need to thank me Akira-sama, I'm your maid, this is normal for me" she said as Akira didn't particularity care as she hugged her, this got her face to be redder then it already was.

"Still though, a master should always thank her workers if they do something right, and you being here right now and all the things you did for me is a really good thing, so thank you" she said as she hugged the maid as her head rested in her bussom, Phala did the only logical thing and hugged the heiress back.

"Your welcome Akira-sama" she said as Akira continued to eat with Phala keeping her company as Akira was still butt-naked, and it was for Phala a sight to behold, but she made sure to control her emotions as to not let her young mistress know.

"So what did Ajuka-sama discuss with Lord Sirzechs?" Phala asked as Akira shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know" she simply said as Phala nodded, she did remember that Ajuka said that she was playing with Rias and her peerage and fell asleep afterwards, so it was logical that she didn't knew much about what the two Ultimate Class Devils were talking about. Akira stood up and Phala helped her lady get dressed as they headed for Ajuka's office to ask what the meeting was about. Or they would have done so if it wasn't almost time to eat supper, which had the young maid rush towards the kitchen to help and Akira rushed towards the dining hall to get ready to eat.

Not a few minutes later Akira sat down with her two brothers as diner was served by the chefs and maids, with Akira and Phala looking a bit sheepish as they completely forgot the time.

"Well, at least you two made it, so I'll let it slide this time" Ajuka said with a smirk on his face as Akira just continued to eat as the maids, Diodora's peerage and Akira's and Ajuka's personal maids watched while standing by their sides. After a few minutes Akira asked the question she had in the back of her mind.

"Ajuka-nii, what did you and Sirzechs talk about in there" she asked as the current Beelzebub looked at his younger sister as his brother was quite interested as well.

"Yes Ajuka, what did you and Sirzechs-sama talk about, was it about me perhaps" he said with a haughty tone in his voice, as if he was the most important person in the world, Yeah right. Ajuka looked at the two and said.

"We discussed a few things like politics and the current situation about the peace we have with the Angel Faction and the Fallen Angles" he said as Diodora scuffed.

"Bah, peace with them, they are our enemies, why should seek peace with them, it was their fault that we lost our original Maou's in the first place, and they killed our parents to, or did you forget that Ajuka" he said with hatred clearly evident in his voice, Ajuka sighed. He should have seen this coming after all. Unlike him and the other Maou, not all devils were so interested in peace between the Three Factions.

"We want to maintain this peace, because we have lost so many, if the war would continue, we all would surely loose and the Devils would be wiped out, besides our parents entrusted us three to continue their legacy to keep the house of Astaroth strong and to continue to crown a new Beelzebub, and besides, we have been prospering ever since the creation of the Evil Piece system" he said as that was his crowning achievement.

The Evil Piece System was a system that allowed the Devils to resurrect humans or other supernaturals like themselves and turn them into devils, then based on what piece, which took the form of a chess piece, they were resurrected with, they would gain several different abilities.

The Rook, the rooks in a peerage would gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However they were not quick, but they could train to become faster.

The Knight, these pieces in a peerage would gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers, making them almost untraceable, but their defense leaves something to be desired as this was a flaw that this piece had, if enough damage was done to the legs of a Knight, they would be extremely vulnerable.

The Bishop, these pieces in a peerage would gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells whether this would be offensive, healing, defensive or otherwise. However, the more powerful spells would drain their magic quickly which would take a long time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attack.

The Queen, these pieces in a peerage are the most powerful and well balanced in the whole group, they would gain all the characteristics of a Rook, Knights and Bishops, but just like real chess, there could only be one Queen.

The Pawn, these pieces in a peerage are the most used ones, but they had the special ability to gain a 'Promotion' once they entered enemy territory, this would allow the pawns to gain similair powers to the other pieces excluding the King.

The King, the strongest piece, like the Queen, there is only one King in a peerage, but what this piece does is something quite amazing, it would simply boosts one's power, whether up to ten times to a hundred times and sometimes even more, making them a powerhouse, however just like a game of chess, If you take out the king, you win the game.

The Rating game is a game similair to chess, in this two peerage's fight against one another to see who would be stronger, of course they were forbidden to kill one another as this would be punished immediately by its creator which was none other than Ajuka and the Maou whom watched over the game. But that wasn't all.

Since Ajuka allowed the Evil Piece System too continually to evolve, it created something called the Mutation pieces.

These pieces could be used to resurrect someone who would cost more than one piece, but these pieces are rare, but Ajuka had several ones just like Sirzechs and some other high class devils, including Rias and Akira. But like was mentioned before, Akira hasn't had anyone in her peerage yet, while Rias had Akeno and Koneko. But she wanted to find persons whom were equally as interesting as those two, and she wanted to put Phala in it as her Queen, and she would soon ask her.

"Yes your Evil Piece System has worked wonders so far" Diodora said with mirth in his voice as he was at the same time amused by this as he had a peerage full of broken nuns and holy-maidens thanks to this system.

"But still, why should we help them when you are neglecting what are parents wanted us to do, and that is to destroy our enemies, right 'Little Sister'" he said with a mocking voice as Akira looked at him.

"Why are you dragging her into this, she has nothing to do with their deaths Diodora" Ajuka said as some of the staff glared at the black sheep of the Astaroth Family, but he just sat there with that irritating grin on his face.

"what, soon she will be the next head after me, and the next Beelzebub, it's only natural that it would involve her, so what do you think, is peace what you want, or do you want to crush them like so many others" he spoke as Ajuka was about to interfere but Akira beat him to it.

"It's true that I'm still a bit sad and angry after the dead of mom and dad, but I can look past that, because I find peace more important than revenge, besides isn't it about time we moved on instead of clinging to the past and focusing on revenge of all things" she said as the room was silent after that, but Ajuka couldn't be more prouder of his little sister, she was everything he wanted her to be.

"What do you mean brat" Diodora spoke with spite clearly evident, the youngest just looked at him and said.

"What I'm saying dear brother, is that I don't hate them for their past actions, they are deserving of a second change, and right know the other two factions have proved that they don't want trouble either. So it doesn't affect me as much anymore" she said as Phala was proud of her mistress, she couldn't be happier to serve someone so wise, yet she was so young at the same time. Diodora just scoffed and left, clearly frustrated at them both as he was hoping to rile them up. After he left Ajuka patted her head and said.

"You did well sis, I'm so very proud of you, and if mom and dad were here, they would be to" he said as Akira just smiled as Phala just stood and watched, all be it with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah Ajuka-nii, now that he is gone, can you tell me what was really going on in there" she asked as he chuckled, he should have seen this coming, but he didn't mind telling her, she was extremely open minded, not to mention very curious, as she beg for days on weeks to tell him if he didn't tell her right now.

"We were talking about the peace between the three factions, but we were also talking about you a bit" he said as her eyes lighted up, so her brother and the current Lucifer and Devil King were talking about her, this could be something good or bad.

"What did you two talk about" she asked as he smiled, he knew that question would come, but his face took on a serious façade and said.

"we have a mission from him in about 2 years' time, so in that time, I want you to try and train and become stronger, and to create more bonds with other devils, because we will be heading towards another place, were the two of us will stay for at least a couple of months, so starting soon, I will give you different jobs to do. Think you can handle that" he said as Akira nodded, he smiled and patted her head.

"Alright then, go up to bed and prepare yourself for a few long months" he said as she did just that after the staff had cleaned the table, she went up to her bedroom with Phala right behind her.

"Are you certain that she's ready for this Lord Ajuka" a butler said as he watched her leave, he had a smile on his face as he said.

"Don't worry, she will be fine and ready by then" he said as the others smiled at that.

Meanwhile Akira was lying in bed with Phala next to her, she always asked her friend and maid to sleep with her, since she find it to be a lot more relaxing when she has someone to talk to and cling to in her sleep. Phala had no problems with this as she could attest that her mistress was very clingy in her sleep, but she enjoyed it a lot.

"Hey Phala-chan, do you think we will be ready for that big mission in two years from now" she asked as Phala smiled as she stroked her mistress dark green hair as she enjoyed it softness.

"You will be ready my lady, and I'll be with you all the way" she said as Akira smiled as she snuggled up to Phala as the two continued to talk about girly things and soon they were falling to sleep. Things were about to be a whole lot more fun.

 **And that's the first chapter, I hope you all will enjoy this second fic of mine, I'll be updating this one and my other story at different times, so don't be worried that I'll drop one for the other, I won't do that.**

 **Anyway, I have nothing more to say.**

 **This is DOTO signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, the only thing I own is my Oc.**

 **Yo, how are all of you doing, I'm doing alright, and I hope that this fic will be as successful as The God Summoner of Konoha. Now let's continue this story shall we.**

"Talk" characters talking.

'Think' characters thinking.

" **Talk"** Supernaturals talking.

' **Think'** Supernaturals thinking.

" _ **Dragon Shot"**_ magic spells being used.

 _Year Later_ Time Skips.

 _ **(Hel**_ **lo)** _ **Authors**_ **Note's.**

 **Chapter 2. Jobs and the great mission.**

When the sun rose through the windows of the Astaroth house, it was a sign that the day was about to start for the Devils living in the Underworld and for all other beings. In the house though, the personal maid of Akira Astaroth was slowly waking up, she rubbed her eyes cutely and saw that the small amount of sunshine was coming through the closed window. She sat right up but a sudden weight dragged her down. With a slight yelp of surprise she felt that her mistress was snuggling up to she as she had an arm around her waist and her head was nuzzling her hair wich was now spread out across the bed. She blushed a bit as she felt her mistress naked body pressed up against her, she herself wasn't naked but she could feel her mistress smooth skin and larger then average breasts press up against her arm, she blushed a bright red and if you looked closely, you could see that she was getting slightly aroused by this as her own supple breast, more specifically her nipples were starting to harden through her silver-see through nightgown. She wanted to remain like this, but she knew that they had to get up and she needed to help getting breakfast ready. She turned over and gently shook Akira and said.

"Akira-sama, we need to get up, the sun is already up" she said as Akira made some noise as she snuggled up further as she now had her head in her neck.

"Hmm, five more minutes" she mumbled as Phala giggled softly, she honestly enjoyed moments like this as her mistress was very clingy in her sleep, this resulted in her wanting to snuggle with whom was nearby at the time, and this always was Phala, since she was her personal maid and one of her close friends.

"Please get up, we have things to prepare for mistress, and we need to start to train you with your magic further" she said as her eyes slowly opened as her eyes locked on to those of her maid and friend as her blue eyes locked on to Phala's own blue eyes as Akira smiled. She sighed as she was content with just laying here, but she knew that it wasn't possible.

"Alright, I'll get up, but you have to help me Phala-chan" she said as Phala blushed as her mistress rose from her bed as her body was on full display, she knew that her mistress wasn't shy about showing her body which was now clearly evident. But she managed to control herself and they entered the shower and quickly cleansed themselves and started to dress themselves, with Akira putting on her normal clothes with a pair of cameo styled undergarments and Phala wearing undergarments that were colored pink and white.

They rushed down were Phala slipped towards the kitchen to help, with Akira calmly made her way to the dining hall, she saw that Diodora and Ajuka were sitting there already.

"Good morning you two" she said politely as Ajuka smiled and Diodora just looked her way.

"Ah good morning sleepyhead, slept well" Ajuka said as Akira nodded, Diodora just gave one of his hidden smiles.

"Really now sister, you must learn to be more responsible and get her on time" he said as Akira wanted to retort, but wisely choose to shut her mouth and just sat down as they started to eat.

OOO

After breakfast was done and the staff had cleaned everything up, Ajuka and Akira were finding themselves in Ajuka's office, he sat behind his dark wooden desk wich was littered with papers. Being the Chief Advisor for the Technology Department wasn't an easy job, but it paid well and he made a lot of amazing things. Since his job also tied in with his own hobby of creating things, but that was beside the point at this moment. He sat down as he looked at his sister. Phala would have joined her, but she was busy with some work in the house.

"So, as I told you yesterday, these upcoming two years, we will train you to grow stronger and you will be doing a multitude of jobs to increase your connections with the other clans" he said as Akira nodded, this seemed logical since she was still a young High-Class Devil, she needed to learn how to harness her power, in order for her to become the next Beelzebub, that is if her second brother didn't want the title, or if he was busted again.

"I arranged a tutor for you, and it just so happened to be that Rias will be studying with you" he said as he couldn't help but smile mischievously at the face her younger sister was making. Oh yeah, he knew he pulled a fast one on her, and he was going to remember this moment, it was the job of an older brother to tease his younger siblings sometimes, and he was only doing his duty as older brother.

Her face broke out in a happy one as she started to squeak a bit from the happiness, but she tried to remain calm, keyword being 'calm' which didn't work very well.

"and I have a message that needs to be send to Lord Gremory, so could you do that as well" he asked as Akira was calm again as she bowed and took the letter.

"Now, you better hurry, your lesson is about to start, and have fun alright" he said as Akira nodded and hugged her brother.

"Thank you Ajuka-nii, I'll pay you back for this, I promise" she said as he just laughed as she left to catch the train towards the Gremory Capital.

After a few minutes she arrived at the station, she looked around and saw several people passing her by, but she didn't pay attention to them, she spread her wings and quickly made her way towards the Gremory Castle, once she arrived at the gate, she breathed in and out as to calm her nerves and knocked on the gate.

A few moments later, a certain silver haired maid opened the door and she recognized Akira, she smiled and spoke.

"Hello Akira-sama, what brings you here today" she said as she let the young Astaroth in, they walked for a bit as she said.

"Well Grayfia-chan, in here to grow stronger since I have lessons now here along with Rias-chan, and I have a message that needs to be delivered to Lord Gremory, is he available at the moment" she said as Grayfia nodded, she let her towards a study with the Gremory symbol on it, Grayfia opened the door as Akira walked in with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Lord Gremory, I have a…." her words dried out in her mouth as she blushed hard at the scene in front of her, on his desk sat his wife, with his hands around her waist, and they were making out hard. The surprised pair turned around and saw a blushing Akira with an equally red Grayfia standing there.

"Umm, I'll come back later" she said as she turned around and silently close the door, the two adults looked sheepishly at each other as Akira was stunned on the other side, with a huge red blush on her face, Grayfia wasn't fairing much better, but with her being older then her, she was the first one to snap out of it. She looked at the young girl and saw that she was still blushing.

"Emm, Akira-sama, are you alright" she said as Akira nodded as she was still blushing, but it had subsided a bit.

"Y-yeah, can we just f-forget that happened" she stuttered as Grayfia nodded, they approached the door, but they knocked this time.

"Come in" came from Lord Gremory, they opened the door as Lord Gremory sat behind his desk with his wife next to her. She just walked in and acted like nothing just happened. She looked at the parents of Rias and Sirzechs.

Zeoticus Gremory was the current head of the Gremory Clan, he was a middle-aged looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied as a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He has bright blue eyes just like his two children, Sirzechs and Rias Gremory. He also has a short and red beard or stubble. He wore a stylish white blazer with yellow buttons and white pants with black boots.

Venelana Gremory who was from the Bael family was standing there with a small blush on her face. She looks very much like her daughter, Rias, only with shorter brown hair and purple eyes much like the natural born members of the Bael Clan. Due to her devil lineage, she appears around the same age as her daughter despite being over a few hundred years old due to the fact that her son appears in his early to mid-twenties despite being over a hundred years old.

"Hello Lady and Lord Gremory" Akira said.

"Hello Akira, how are you" Zeoticus said as Venelana just smiled. Yes the whole situation was awkward, but Akira wasn't going to think too much on it, since this was a thing that teens, young adults and adults did. So she just wanted to continue with her mission and her lessons and just let this whole thing drop.

"I'm good Lord Gremory, I have a message from my older brother here that he asked me to send to you" she said as she remained professional, the two adults were surprised at this and they smiled, happy that they didn't scar her for live.

"Thank you dear, now shall we head over to Rias, so we can start with your lessons" Venelana said as this surprised Akira greatly, the Queen of the Gremory family was going to teach her and her daughter on how to increase their magic potential, and she was going to teach them some more spells.

"thank you very much Venelana-sama" she said as she bowed her head, she just smiled at the young Astaroth as the two left the room as she gave her husband a peck on the cheek and she thanked Grayfia for escorting her. Grayfia just smiled and left to continue on her work.

Venelana and Akira made their way towards the garden were they saw that Rias was waiting on them, she looked at her mother and her face took on a much more happier façade as she saw her crush being with her mother.

"AKIRA" she squealed in delight as she hugged her as Akira just blushed and Venelana just giggled.

'Ah, young love, we should try to set these two up with one another, but unfortunately' she thought as she was reminded of the deal her husband and another High Class Devil made with each other, but she pushed these thoughts to the back of her head, she had other things to do right now.

"Alright you two, let's get started" she said as the two nodded, but the slight sadistic gleam in Venelana's eyes made them both shiver.

'This is going to suck' they bought thought as the training begun.

 _Night, Astaroth House._

When supper was served, Akira looked like she was dragged through the mud as her hair was extremely dirty, there were bangs under her eyes and her body was covered in mud and stiches. Ajuka and Diodora looked at her and they hadn't dared to ask anything….yet. but Diodora, being the sadistic jerk he was, he asked the question with a gleam in his eyes.

"So sister, who dragged your ass all through the underworld" he said as the maids and Ajuka were glaring at him, she however was too tired to glare so she just said.

"Venelana-sama trained both me and Rias in the ways of magic further, and she's not screwing around when she's teaching us, I feel like I've died a number of times now" she said as Phala looked at her mistress and felt a bit sorry, but she knew that this was for her own good, and she needed this.

"Well, this just means that you need to grow a whole lot more to take my place as Clan Head" he said as Akira just looked at him with a tired look and just settled for flipping him off, which easily pissed him off to new heights.

"Diodora, leave her alone, and calm you ass down right now" Ajuka said as Diodora just scuffed and left from the table, Ajuka sighed and said.

"I really don't know why we haven't kicked him out of the family yet" he said as her little sister just nodded as she was to tired right now, Ajuka just smiled at her and patted her on the back.

"Come on sis, freshen up and get some sleep, this is just the beginning for you" he said as Akira groaned but did what he said as Phala helped her mistress to the bathroom.

Once in the giant bathroom, wich was styled to be a mix between a European bathroom and a Japanese bathroom, Phala stripped her mistress of her clothes as she placed them in a basket with her own clothes in another one next to her mistress. She opened the slide door and proceeded to lower herself and Akira in the inside onsen. Akira moaned a bit in approval of the warm water, it was refreshing to say the least, all her previous pain and fatigue was washed away as Phala stood behind her.

"Mistress, is it alright for me to wash your back" she asked as Akira nodded, she proceeded to grab a bottle of shampoo and a washing cloth and started to clean Akira, which she appreciated with a sigh of content.

"You're really good at this Phala-chan, thank you" she said as the maid blushed a bit from the praise.

"No need to thank me mistress, I'm just doing my job" she said as Akira smiled at her, she then brought her down a bit to give her a kiss on the cheek, this of course set of the nova red blush on Phala's face.

"Think of that as your reward then" she said with a grin as Phala stuttered a bit but somehow continuing to clean her, which was a cute scene in itself.

"T-T-Thank you Mistress" she said as Akira just smiled, deciding to tease her a bit further she whispered.

"Keep this up, and your next reward will be something much better" she whispered softly in her ear. This had Phala turn even redder, if that was even possible, as a small amount of blood leaked from her nose, that combined with the heat of the bathroom ended up in her passing out with her face first in the tub, Akira just laughed as she grabbed her and placed her in the tub next to her.

"Ah, she is just too cute, maybe I should…..Yeah, soon" she said as she giggled, she stayed in the tub with the still passed out maid next to her.

After a while, she woke up as she apologized for her passing out, with Akira just laughing at her and saying that it didn't matter, they proceeded to freshen themselves up and then going to bed, with Akira snuggling up to Phala like normal and the two closed their eyes.

OOO

 _A few months later._

Akira was on her way to another High Devil Class house, to be more specific, the house of Phenex, which held the power of the legendary bird of flames, which was the reason they gained such notoriety, but Akira wasn't afraid of them, he met them during a party about two months ago and she enjoyed talking to them, well except one of them, the next heir to the house whom went by the name of Riser Phenex.

This guy had an ego that was the size of a country, to top it off, he was the groom of Rias, which was something she didn't approve off, since Akira, and the other High and Low class devils knew that he was a womanizer and an all-around pig to be around. Sure he was not to bad looking, but she already had Diodora whom was the jerk in her house, so the similarities were not hard to spot, plus the fact that he didn't care about Rias's feelings or the feelings of his peerage, was something she was extremely vocal about, even telling him that he should treat them better, but all he did was just ignore her and be an all-around jerk, but at least she managed to get some thanks from his mother and his sister.

She did find a connection with Riser's older brother, whom was much nicer to her and his peerage, and the two were fast friends.

But she was pulled from her thoughts as she arrived at the Phenex house, she knocked on the door as they were opened by someone she recognized.

Ravel Phenex, the youngest sister stood in front of her. Ravel is a beautiful, young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She wore a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress, which, when combined with her wings of fire, give her a bird-like appearance.

"Ah, Akira-sama, it's good to see you again" she said as the high lady bowed before her, Akira sighed and placed a hand atop Ravel's head and rubbed her.

"Hello Ravel-chan, it's good to see you again" she said as Ravel reveled in the attention, she was happy to see the person she held such respect for coming here, which meant that she was here for a purpose.

"Come in" she said as Akira was led in, the two walked for a bit as Ravel decided to ask.

"So Akira-sama, what are you doing here" she asked as Akira smiled and pulled out an envelope.

"I was told to deliver this to Lady Phenex, it's from my brother and Lord Sirzechs" she said as Ravel was a bit surprised at that, a letter from both the Beelzebub and the Lucifer, there must be something important in that letter, but she wouldn't pry, it wasn't a noble thing to do.

"I see, well my mother is available, but she's…." she drifted off as her eyes lowered, Akira looked at her and remembered something.

'that's right, Lord and Lady Phenex are on bad terms with each other, poor Ravel' she thought, she remembered that during the party, both of them were apart from one another as Lady Phenex had constantly tried to break of the marriage between her second son and Rias, saying that it was just to safe face, and that a woman shouldn't be married to someone she doesn't love. But Lord Phenex wouldn't hear about it, and told her that her opinion didn't matter, which had sent her crying, and it took Ravel and her older brother Ruval to calm her down, while Riser and Raiser just stood there.

"I'm sorry, I should not have asked" Akira said, Ravel turned towards her and shook her head.

"No Lady Akira, it isn't your fault, you simply forgot, that's all" she said as Akira did something unexpected, she hugged her which had Ravel's cheeks flare up.

"W-W-W-What are you doing" she stuttered, Akira gasped and letted go.

"Sorry, just trying to cheer you up" she said with an embarrassed chuckle, Ravel looked to the side with her cheeks still red.

"F-Fine, your forgiven lady Akira, but next time it won't be so easy" she said as Akira smiled and nodded, Ravel sighed to calm herself down as the two approached a door, this was Raven Phenex's study.

"Well, here we are" she said as Akira smiled.

"Thank you, hey can you come with me, it would be more fun to do this then with just myself" she said, not really knowing how that sounded.

"C-C-Come with you" she stuttered as she blushed again.

"Hmm, Ravel are you alright" she said as Ravel stuttered.

"I-I-I…." was all she could say as she slumped to the ground unconscious, Akira gasped and grabbed Ravel.

"Ravel, Hey Ravel. Open your eyes, stay with me Ravel" she said as the doors opened and saw Raven stepping out.

"What's going on….." she said as she saw her youngest and only daughter in the arms of Akira Astaroth.

"Ah Lady Phenex, please help me, Ravel just passed out on me" she said as Raven blinked a few times as a soft smile came on to her face.

'Ah, young love' she said as she giggled.

"Don't worry Akira-chan, my daughter is alright, please carry her into my office, she'll be better in no time." she said as Akira did just that, she scooped her up in bridal carry and lay her on the couch.

Raven Phenex looked exactly like Ravel, but with the few differences like: height, age, weight and appearance. She had long blond hair with dark blue eyes, her hair was done up very high with ornate hair decorations in them, she currently wore a classy female's business outfit. **(You guys know what I mean, a** _ **female secretary uniform of some sorts).**_

"Sorry about the ruckus Lady Phenex, I really didn't mean to…." She was silenced by Raven as she placed a finger on her lips with a small giggle following afterwards.

"Don't worry, I understand, she must have misinterpreted some words you said, which was why the reason she fell unconscious" she spoke as Akira just looked confused as her head was tilted sideways, looking like a lost adorable puppy.

"OK then" she said as Ravel came back. She remembered what happened and repeatedly apologized for her actions, which Akira just smiled at as she patted her head letting Ravel know she was forgiven, this of course had Raven giggle at the situation, and she could see it clearly. Her youngest daughter was smitten with the Astaroth Princess, and whom could blame her.

"Now then, you said you had something to deliver to me?" Raven asked as she turned back into her 'business mode', Akira nodded and handed Raven the letter.

"ah, so it's this letter huh?" she said, she had a vague idea of what was in it, but she wouldn't want to spoil the surprise yet, that was for when Akira came back from her mission.

"Thank you Akira, and we both have something for you" Raven said as she and Ravel gave something to Akira, and she knew what it was.

"These are Phenex tears" she said, the two nodded but Ravel said.

"Not just any tears, they are our tears Akira-sama, as a way to apologize for our brother actions at the party two months ago" Ravel said.

Pure Blooded Phoenix tears are something rare in the Underworld, now it is known that normal Phoenix tears could heal almost any kind of wound, to get the tears of a Pure Blooded Phoenix was something akin to them proposing to you, not only will these tears protect the holder from their flames, but if the wielder drunk them, they would gain a boost in power, as well as the one whom gave the tears, but in order to get them, the giver must have pure love for the taker, no jealousy, no hatred, just pure and unconditional love.

Akira of course knew this, with her being from a noble family herself, but she was still a bit shocked at this.

"Are you two certain that you want me to have these" she asked, wanting to be sure that they didn't fake it, although it was highly unlikely, the two Phenex females shook their heads, they were absolutely certain.

"*Sigh*, alright then. I accept" she said as the two smiled at that.

"But, let's wait for after my mission, if we did something now, it would mean that I would have to fight both Lord Phenex and Riser, which is something I do not want right now, I know I'm not strong enough to take them both on" she said as they nodded, they could understand where she was coming from.

"Alright then, but please, keep yourself safe, alright dear" Raven asked as Akira nodded, they then proceeded to hug her and Ravel escorted her out.

"Well, see you soon Ravel-chan" she said as Ravel just nodded, a happy smile on her face.

"See you soon Akira-sama" she said as Akira snapped her fingers, and in a flash of dark green, she left.

When she opened her eyes, she was in the garden of her own home, she sighed, she had hoped to have arrived in the living room, but this was ok as well.

"Oh well, practice makes perfect" she said as she wanted to walk into the house, but a shriek of panic was heard and it was coming from nearby.

"What the….." she said as she looked around, she determent were the sound came from as she followed it, it let her to go further into the garden as she entered the forest that was a few meters away from her home. She followed the sounds of someone talking and she came to a shocking scene, his older brother was busy breaking another nun or holy-maiden.

She had light brown hair that was long and flowing, she had green eyes and a light/tanned skin, and she wore a very revealing take on a nun's outfit, wearing the traditional headpiece and neck piece. On her torso, she has an open, white, frilled dress, with a blue jacket on top of it with elegant designs and armbands. On her lower body, she wears white garters underneath her metal thigh-high boots.

"You know, the more you scream, the hotter I get" Diodora said as he licked the side of her cheek, her eyes were closed as she was terribly afraid, she had fallen already, but she didn't want to be raped by this man of all people.

'Please, someone HELP ME' she screamed in her head when suddenly.

" _ **NEO BLAST"**_ they heard as a large dark green energy blast hit's Diodora as he flew backwards, he looked up and was shocked.

"What, you, why are you here" he said as the fallen-nun saw her rescuer.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BROTHER, WE FORBID YOU FROM DOING THIS" Akira roared in extreme anger, she was happy that she was in time to help her, even though she hated devil worshippers, but she had fallen from grace by the words of this snake-tonged man, and now it was his younger sister whom saved her.

"What does it matter, as long as I can get rid of you, then it doesn't matter what it do" he said as he charged up his magic, with Akira doing the same, but they both stopped as Akira had a smirk on her face as Diodora started to sweat a lot. The nun looked towards him as she widened her eyes, in front of the man that defiled her stood one of the Four Great Satans.

"Diodora, what are you doing" he asked as Ajuka flared his magic, Diodora was brought to his knees as a maid appeared next to the young girl.

"Are you alright Akira-sama" the maid asked, Akira nodded as the two made their way towards her. She wanted to back up as she remembered that she was against a tree.

"Go away demons, don't approach me" she said as she was truly terrified, she had fallen, was seduced by a rapist, and was almost broken and raped by said man. Sure she still had her "Mace of Holy Fire" and her "God's Chained Blade", but this man had terrified her so greatly, that she couldn't even grab them, much less use them.

"Are you alright miss nun?" Akira asked, but she knew the answer, from the shaking to the frightened eyes, she knew that this 'fallen nun' wasn't alright, but thankfully she wasn't broken yet, which was always good.

"Y-Yes, but whom are you" she asked, for some reason, she wasn't as afraid of this girl then for that man, sure they were both devils, but this girl was an enigma, she could feel the incredible pure heart and soul she had, it stunned her to say the least, not even some of the church had a heart this pure, except for Michael and Gabriel, yet here she was, a devil with no hate nor malice, but she could feel her anger, but it wasn't aimed at her, no it was aimed at her brother whom was teleported away by the current Beelzebub, leaving her alone with the youngest Astaroth and her personal maid.

"My name is Akira Astaroth, the newest head of the Astaroth Family, and the next in line for the title of Beelzebub, nice to meet you" she said as she stood out her hand, the nun shook it as she felt a lot more comfortable with her.

"My name is Phala Enopsis, the personal maid of Akira-sama, it's nice to meet you nun-san" she said as she smiled at her, she really felt for her, it wasn't too long that she was in some sort of similair situation, so there was no need right now to be defensive, but she was ready to strike, after all she had two holy weapons.

"My name is Sigui, a former nun from the Vatican Church" she said as the two nodded. Sigui grabbed Akira's hand as they teleported to the house.

OOO

When they arrived at the house, they instantly tensed up as they sensed that Diodora was gone, and Ajuka was still incredibly pissed as his magic was flaring all over the place. This created a very tense atmosphere in the house, although they wanted to have Diodora removed, to see him do what he did was still something that he was incredibly pissed at. They made their way through the living room as they wanted to go to the bathroom, but they were stopped by Ajuka.

"Can I talk to you three for a moment" he said as he tried to be as gentle as possible, he couldn't let his emotions control him right now, he calmed himself down as the three followed him to his personal study, once they entered his office, he sat himself down on his chair as the three stood in front of them.

"First things first, I would like to sincerely apologize for the actions of our ex-brother, we knew he had a tendency to do things like this, and we warned that he could not do these things again, but today, he went against my word and that of my little sister" he said as Sigui just listened, signaling him to continue.

"As of right now, he is disowned from the family, and he is no longer welcome in this house, he and his 'peerage' have left the house, so you are safe, but knowing him he will try another way to get you, which is why I advise you to stay with us, so that either myself or my sister can intercept him if something should happen." He said as Sigui smiled a bit, at least they were really trying to help her.

"Furthermore, I have contacted Michael, and he told me that you should stay with us, since some of the higher ups said that they would charge you for 'allying yourself with devils', which is stupidity in itself, especially since we want nothing more than peace between the Three Factions, but it's completely up to you on what you want to do" he said as Sigui bowed and thanked them.

"Thank you Ajuka-san, right now all I want is for a hot bath, and then rethink my options, can I do this" she asked as Ajuka smiled and nodded, he turned towards Akira and Phala and asked.

"Can you two escort her to the bathroom" he asked as the two nodded, they said their goodbyes as Akira and Phala did what was asked of them, once they arrived at the bathroom, they proceeded to tell her the necessities and they left her alone to freshen up.

"Thank you Akira-san, Phala-san" she said as the two smiled and left her, once she entered she stripped of her uniform as she was now as naked as the day she was born, she stepped in the shower instead of the tub, she turned the knob as a combination of warm and cold water streamed down her body, it was very refreshing for her, but she still shook a bit as that man's face appeared before her, she gasped as she hit the wall with her fist.

"Damm it, curse you demon, what did you do to me" she whispered as she was afraid, she didn't want to admit it, but that man truly terrified her, but then she heard.

"Sigui-san, are you alright in there" came from the soothing voice of Akira. Sigui looked up and said.

"Ah, yes Akira-san, I'm alright" she said. Now that she thought about it, that girl was a mystery to her.

'how can a devil be so kind to someone she has never met before, and be so angry at someone she knew her entire life, it doesn't make sense, devils are known to be hateful creatures, but yet she is extremely kind, not to mention, she's kind of cute to" she said as a small blush appeared, she shook her head and calmed herself down, but Akira's face appeared again in her thoughts.

"Akira-sama" she muttered calmly, then she decided on something.

'from what Ajuka-san told me, I am no longer a nun anymore, and the Astaroth family has been extremely kind to me, so should I really…Yes, yes I want this, I want to begin anew' she thought as she nodded, she would ask her later though. She stepped out from the shower after she cleaned herself as she dried herself up as she opened the door and dressed herself. She opened the other door, and to her surprise she saw the young heiress waiting for her.

"Akira-san, were you waiting for me" she asked, Akira smiled as she was leaning on the wall, she stepped towards her and nodded.

"Yeah, I mean you don't know this place as well as I do, plus I would feel bad if you were to get lost in our house" she said as she chuckled, Sigui laughed softly along with her.

"Thank you Akira-san, that's very kind of you" she said as she just smiled, they walked back as they were joined by Phala as she said.

"Mistress, Sigui-san. Ajuka-sama informed me that supper has been served, come and follow me" she said as they were let towards the dining room, Sigui saw that the table was richly filled with all different kind of foods, some she even didn't recognize, but she slightly drooled at the sight, something the other two girls saw and they had to laugh at this.

"What" she asked. Akira giggled and said.

"Your drooling Sigui-san" she said as Sigui blushed and brushed it away, making the others laugh as they sat themselves down and begun to eat, with Sigui doing the same, she stayed close to Akira and Phala.

After supper, they stayed in the dining room as the maids and butlers served them some tea, which they thanked them for. Ajuka looked at them and started.

"I hope you feel better right now Sigui-san" he said as Sigui smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I feel a lot better Ajuka-san, thank you" she said as Ajuka smiled at this and so this Akira, seeing her smile, Sigui wanted to ask the question, but Ajuka was first to say something.

"So, have you decided on what to do right now" he asked, Sigui stayed silent for a moment as she reassessed her thoughts, but she came to the conclusion that this is what she really wanted to do.

"Yes I have, but it's something I have to ask at Akira-sama" she said as Akira rose an eyebrow, she hadn't called her that, so why did she do this now. Ajuka rose an eyebrow, but smiled afterwards, he knew were this was going.

"I would like to join Akira-sama's peerage" she said as Akira chocked on her tea a bit, Phala patted her on the back to reduce the coughing fit her mistress was having.

"W-W-What" she said, she looked at the nun as if she had grown a second head, but it seemed like she was serious about this.

"Yes, I would like to join your peerage as one of your Knight's" she said.

"But why, I mean we only just met, and it wasn't under the best circumstances" she said, she saw Sigui nod but she explained to them the things she thought about in the shower and during the situation. Seeing her explanation, Akira looked at her brother and then towards Phala, and then to Sigui.

"You're really serious about this aren't you" she asked, seeing her nod she sighed.

"Alright, if that's what you want, then that's what you'll get" she said as she wanted to grab a Knight's piece, but a cough from her brother stopped her.

"You don't need to use one of those Akira" he said, confusing the hell out of everybody.

"What do you mean brother, I need an Evil Piece to resurrect or turn her don't I?" she said, Ajuka shook his head as he said.

"Did my little sister already forgot the gift she got from me, the gift she gained on her 8th birthday" he said as he pointed at the ring, Akira looked at it, and then realization hit her, she slapped her forehead and grinned afterwards.

"Of course, my _**Creators Ring**_ , I had forgotten completely" she said as Phala remembered the ring. It was one of Ajuka's gifts she gained when she turned eight years old, it was a ring that if it was fueled with enough magic, it could turn matter into objects, and it depended on the imagination of the user to bring something from matter into reality. Sigui's eyes widened and she said.

"But that's impossible, that means she can have as many piece's as she wants, doesn't that make it unfair in Rating Games" she said, as she had a good point, but seeing Ajuka's grinning face, she knew that he didn't particularly care about it.

"Who cares what those old bats think, they have been trying to pry Akira under my watch since she was little, so this is just a bit of payback coming there way". He said, Sigui gave up on the matter as the two proceeded to the living room with Phala following them.

Once they arrived, she poured her magic into the ring as she held her right hand out, and slowly but surely, there were two pieces that came into existence, a Knight piece and a Queen piece, this confused them both as Phala asked.

"Um, my lady, why are there two pieces" she said, Akira just grinned and said.

"That's because I am looking at my first two members". This shocked them as Phala stuttered.

"M-M-Me, a Queen, but my lady, in not…" she was silenced by Akira placing her finger on her lips, making her silent and making her blush hard.

"You deserve it, after all you have done for me, this is the least I can do, so please, accept this small token of my appreciation" she said as Phala cried a bit, but she took the piece as it slowly but surely infused itself with her, she moaned a bit at the feeling, but after a while she felt good, she opened her eyes and she felt a whole lot stronger.

"Thank you so much, My King" she said as Akira just laughed, she turned towards Sigui and said.

"And, are you still wanting to….." she didn't get very far as the piece was snatched from her hands as it fused with her, she felt the devil power swirling inside of her, it was fighting her light-based powers for a minute, which did hurt a bit, but soon the two energy's combined themselves as a pair of bat wings shot out from her back, signaling the completion of her transformation, she moaned a bit at the increase in power, but when her eyes opened, she smiled at her king and bowed.

"Thank you Akira-sama, I am yours to use as you see fit" she said, Akira sweat dropped a bit as she helped them up.

"There's no need to be so extreme about it, your no slave to me, your my servant and my friend, I will not treat you like your below me, we all stand together, side by side, through thick and thin alright" she said as the newly reincarnated devils smiled and spoke as one.

"Right, thank you Akira" they said as she just smiled, she thought.

'My first two members, I can't wait to introduce them to Rias, Akeno and Koneko" she said, but she felt sleepy so she went up to bed, with her Knight and Queen following her. Once they entered the room she proceeded to strip of all her clothing and she laid down on her bed. Sigui not being used to her mistress manners yet, blushed hard as she tried to turn away, but Phala turned her head back and smiled and spoke.

"Don't worry, Akira-sama likes to sleep in the buff, it's something she picked up from Rias-sama" she giggled as Sigui just dumbly nodded, they then proceeded to discard their own clothes as Phala grabbed her nightgown as she lent a see-through blue one to Sigui, she thanked her as they entered the bed with their mistress, they then kissed her cheek and softly said.

"Good night mistress" which resulted in Akira gaining a small smile on her face as she was sandwiched between the two buxom young ladies. They then slept the night away.

OOO

 _A Year later._

"Lady Akira, wake up, you need to go, Ajuka-sama has a mission for you" Sigui spoke as she softly shook her King, a year has passed as she watched her mistress grow, she turned even more beatifull as she now had the body of a teen model, her hair grew a bit longer as it now reached her knees, her body was even more beatifull as the most noticeable thing was that her breast really grew right, she didn't know how big they were, but they were about as large as her own compared to a year ago.

"Hmmm, five more minutes Sigui-chan" she mumbled as Sigui smiled, this was something Phala warned her about, that their king was extremely clingy in her sleep, and that she liked to cuddle with someone she holds dear, in this case it was Sigui.

She smiled as she shook Akira again.

"Come on mistress, it's only a simple delivery job, but it is important, so please get up" she said as Akira grudgingly opened her eyes, she saw Sigui smiling down on her as she noted that Phala was already up, she was probably helping getting breakfast ready. She sighed as she stretched herself out. Sigui was up and out as well as she readied her clothes, her two weapons strapped to her sides. Akira dressed herself as the two headed downstairs, once they entered the dining room, they saw that the servants were busy setting the table, Ajuka arrived a few seconds later as he smiled.

"Ah good morning sis, Sigui" he said as the Knight bowed and Akira hugged her only older brother.

"Hello Ajuka-nii/Ajuka-sama" the two said as Ajuka patted her head as he smiled at the devil/nun.

"I see you have gotten used to being a devil Sigui-san" he said as they sat down as Phala stood behind her king and her knight, she smiled at the two as they smiled back.

"Yes, it was a bit weird first, but thanks to the training Akira-sama gave me, and with the small missions she send me on, I have become a whole lot more used to being a devil" she said. In the timeframe that she has been a devil, she alongside Rias and Akira had been trained in the use of their own magic, and she was send on little missions by her King, and it were relatively easy jobs. But every little bit helped, she could now use her Light and Dark based magic in conjure with each other, which made her a whole lot more dangerous.

Phala herself trained as well, she wanted to become faster and more used to her Queen status, which meant she had asked Grayfia and Akeno to help her with her magic, wich resulted in her learning her own Dark Flower magic, which she could use in conjure with her own knives.

"Now then, before you go to your lesson Akira, I have to ask you to go on one last package run, can you please deliver this letter to the Sitri House" he asked as Akira nodded.

"Fine, since you asked so nicely" she said with a hint of playfulness in her tone, which resulted in a lot of giggles or chuckles. Sigui and Phala smiled at their King, she still had her playful side wich was a good thing. Sigui looked again and thought.

'I don't regret my decision' she thought as they cleaned up and Akira left with the package in hand, Sigui left to do some light training and Phala helped around the house. Ajuka went back to work and thought.

'Things are certainly looking up in this house' he chuckled as he continued with his latest creation.

Akira was just off the train as she then used a simple teleportation spell as she had her clan's symbol under her as she teleported to the Sitri House. She opened her eyes as she stood in front of the white gate of the Sitri House, she walked through it as she looked around, and it looked like any other High Devil Class house. But from what she remembered from Venelana's lessons was that from this house, they held the current Leviathan. One of the Great Maou's. She just looked around as she also remembered that the heiress of the clan was going to the same school as Rias, and the two had a small rivalry with each other. Now normally Akira should have attendant as well, but Ajuka had some strings pulled as this had something with the mission, so she didn't enter yet.

She just shook her head as she looked around, she heard some noise coming from the back, curiosity took the better of her as she wanted to know what was going on, she walked towards it and she heard.

"So-Tan~" she heard a slightly childish voice say, she was now extremely confused.

'Didn't Sona-san say she only had an older sister, so who is this then' she thought as the person then sensed her.

"You can come out now, I can sense you" she said as Akira gasped a bit as she stepped out.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hide" she said, she lowered her eyes as she hoped that the person was a nice person.

"Who are you cutie" she said in a cheerful voice, Akira raised her head and blushed a bit at the complement and at who said that.

She had come face to face with Serafall Leviathan, she was a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied into twin tails and violet colored eyes, she had a childlike body, but with a pair of fantastic breasts, she wore an outfit similair to that of a anime that Rias made her watch, not that she didn't enjoy it because it was a fun show to watch, she wore a pink top with white on the shoulder parts, she wore a pink/white short skirt with long pink knee-socks and black boots and black fingerless gloves, she had her hair tied up in two twintails that was held together with two pink ribbons.

"Emm, my name is Akira Astaroth, it's a pleasure to meet you Lady Leviathan" she said as she bowed, this was the first time she met her, so she had to show her the respect she deserved, but she imagined her to be a bit different.

"Wait, are you the Akira, the one that Ri-chan and Sona-tan have talked about" Serafall said as Akira rose and rose an eyebrow at that, those two talked about her, she didn't know that.

"I think so" she said dumbly as Serafall looked her over with a critical eye, she examined her body, her hair, her eyes, and her power. She was pleasantly surprised by the young heiress, she was eye candy to her, she unconsciously licked her lips as she approved greatly of the young lady in front of her, nodding to herself, and she stepped back and did a few poses.

"My name is the Magical Girl known in the whole Underworld, I am the guardian of the Underworld, the Magical Levi-chan~" she said as Akira stared at her, she didn't expect the current Leviathan to be this….childish, but it was refreshing to see, and not to mention, she was extremely cute.

"Thank you for that Serafall-san, but you mentioned you were looking for your sister?" she said as Serafall gasped and grabbed Akira.

"Do you know where she is" she said as Akira shook her head, signaling that she had an idea.

"Isn't she at Kuoh Academy right now, she is the student council president if I remember correctly".

"Wait, how did you know, *gasp*, are you stalking her, I knew it she's too cute for her own good" she said as Akira had to giggle at her attitude.

'Yep, a definite siscon' she thought as it was hard not to see it.

"No, I'm not a stalker, like I said before, she's a friend of mine along with Rias-chan" she said as Serafall looked at her and she just stared with a glare, but this soon left as she smiled.

"Alright I trust you Aki-chan, so what brings you here" she asked as Akira told her.

"Ah, I'm here to deliver a message to Lord Sitri, is he available" she asked as she showed the letter of importance.

"My father is not home, but I can give it for you Aki-chan" Serafall said as Akira nodded, she gave the letter to the Maou as she thanked her for her hospitality, and she left in a flash of dark green.

"Oh, I will see you soon Aki-chan" she said as she licked her lips, she really caught her eye.

Akira was returning home through her own city, she wanted to grab some things for back home when she overheard something.

"Stay away freak" somebody shouted.

"You shouldn't be here" another one roared.

"Just die already" another one said. This easily pissed her off to know heights, she quickly made a way towards the sounds as her blood started to boil at the scene. A group of devils were kicking a woman, who was very, very close to death.

"WHAT IN LUCIFER'S NAME ARE YOU THREE DOING" she roared as her magic flared wildly, this shocked the three and some of the other people.

"A-A-A-Akira-sama" one of the offenders stuttered, oh yeah, they knew they were fucked, right in front of them was the head of the Astaroth Clan and the little sister of the current Beelzebub.

"Get away from her right now, or may the Maou have mercy on your souls, cause your asses will be mine" she threatened as she had her left arm changed to that of a mecha she remembered from another anime.

'Thank you Rias' she thought quickly as she made her way over to the girl after the three terrified individuals left.

The beaten woman in front of her had red hair similair to that of Rias, but lighter in color, she had red eyes that were slightly slitted with thick black eyeshadow surrounding them, giving it a alluring appearance, she wore a red tight fitting dress with golden ornaments and black thin sleeves of some sorts, she also was barefooted, but the most eye catching thing was the two pair of red wings behind her, Akira hadn't seen anything like it, but she could sense that she wasn't a fallen angel nor an angel, she was something else.

With no time to waste, she grabbed her and quickly teleported to her house, once inside she saw that Sigui and Phala were there, along with her brother.

"Ah welcome back sis, how was…" he was stopped mid-sentence as she saw that Akira was carrying someone, and she was dead already.

"Akira, who is that" he said as Sigui helped her King to lay the red winged woman on the cough.

"I don't know, but she was ambushed and beaten to dead by some devils in our city, here are their faces" she said as she snapped and a picture appeared, Ajuka nodded and left to find these three and punish them.

"What are you going to do Akira-sama" Phala asked, even though she had a good idea what her mistress was going to do.

"I'm going to safe her, by turning her into a Rook, with some extra benefits, however, she won't gain the devil wings, since she clearly enjoys her own wings" she said as the tow nodded, they stepped back as Akira did her work, she grabbed her own Rook piece as she planted inside of the woman. And slowly but surely the piece merged with her, stirring her and reviving her.

"To close, a few minutes later and her soul would be gone, and then no one could help her" Akira said as the red haired woman stirred, her eyes came back to live as she saw Akira looking at her from above.

"Were am I" she said as her voice sounded divine, signaling that Akira was right, she wasn't a fallen angel nor an angel.

"You're in the home of the Astaroth Clan, I'm the one who brought you here and saved you" Akira said as the red winged woman looked at Akira.

"I see, then allow me to thank you, but who are you" she said as Akira smiled.

"My name is Akira Astaroth, and who are you" she asked, the red haired woman smiled.

"My name is Macha, A former goddess of War and Destruction, known as the second Badhbh Catha Goddess" she said. **(She is from** _ **something called Mabinogi, I've never played it, so she might be a bit OCC, I apologize in advance, I found out about her at .com)**_

This shocked the three, a former goddess. That would explain the wings and her incredible amount of power.

"Em sorry for asking Macha-sama, but you said 'former goddess', how did that happen" Akira asked, hoping she didn't anger her, but she smiled sadly and said.

"I don't know much, other than that me and my sister were separated by some force that none of us saw until it was too late, I do not know were my sisters are, but I can sense that they are safe" she said, this raised a bit more questions than answers, but it would have to do for now.

"Now can you explain to me, why do I certainly have devil powers" she said as they paled a bit, but Akira stepped up and took responsibility.

"That's because I gave you a Rook piece, so I could make sure you survived, I understand if your upset, and I can remove the piece immediately if you want me to" she said, the ex-goddess looked at Akira, then to Phala and Sigui, and then back to Akira.

"I would be mad if I was my old self, but death has a way of changing people, so I would like to stay and see where this new life will take me" she said, this relieved the three.

"But on one condition, you help me find my sister, do this for me and we have a deal" she said as Akira nodded, the two shook their hands, and this was the start of a new friendship.

"Deal, and with that, welcome abort Macha-san" Akira said with a smile, Macha smiled right back.

"Thank you Akira-chan" she winked as Akira chuckled a bit shyly as the Queen and Knight giggled.

When Ajuka came back, they quickly explained to him what they just said, and Ajuka just simply agreed, not wanting to have to fight a former goddess, they just sat down as they eat and talked about different things. When night came, they hopped into bed with Macha having no problems with sharing the bed.

"I used to do this with my sisters all the time, so it's nothing new for me" she said as the three nodded, she spreaded her wings and engulfed them, protecting her king and fellow peerage members and giving them another warm blanket of feathers to sleep in.

"Goodnight girls" Akira whispered.

"Goodnight our King" the three answered softly as sleep took them over.

OOO

 _One year later, the day of the grand mission._

It was time, the greatest mission of Akira's carrier was today, and she had a few things to do before she and her brother went to a whole different place. They were going to Heaven, home of the Angles and Exorcists, a place where a devil normally wouldn't come, even if he was offered anything that his heart desired, but only Ultimate Class Devils could enter Heaven without being affected by the light, and then there were the devils and other creatures with no hatred in their hearts, which was the reason that Akira was chosen, of course some tried to stop her, including Rias with her peerage, but Akira reassured them that she was going to be ok.

She had just grabbed the bottles of Phoenix Tears that they needed to show the good will between the two factions, and she was ready, she met up with her own peerage and some of her friends.

"Hey you all" she cheerfully greeted, she saw her brother, The Gremory family, some of the Phenex family, some of the Sitri family, and of course her own peerage.

"Akira, are you sure you need to go, I don't want you to get hurt" Rias said, she was extremely worried about her childhood friend, sure she was strong and extremely kind, but they were going to Heaven, that in itself was a risky maneuver.

"I'll be alright Rias, I promise" she said as Rias wasn't sold, as she clung to her.

"Buchou" Akeno said as she felt the same, Akira had visited them many times, even with her peerage, and they became friends, but the start wasn't easy, seeing as one was a nun and the other a goddess, but the awkwardness went away quickly once they discovered that they were really nice people.

"*Sigh*" Akira sighed as she lifted Rias's chin, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, making her blush madly.

"There, that's my promise alright" she said, Rias looked at her and a smile came on her face, she was happy that she did that, and with it was a reminder that she would come back.

"Listen Akira-chan, when you get back, I want you to go to school with me, I would really like it if you came with us, and your peerage is welcome as well" she said, Akira looked at the three and they nodded, Akira nodded back and said.

"Alright then, as soon as I get back, I will go to high school with you" she said as Rias was now smiling again.

"Be safe alright Akira-sama" Ravel said. Her mother smiled at her and she nodded.

"I'll be safe, don't worry Ravel" she said as she patted her head and gave Raven a hug.

"Mooo , Akira-chan, I don't want you to go" Serafall said as she hugged her, she just smiled as some were shocked to see a Maou hug her, Akira just smiled and said.

"I'll be alright Serafall-sama, and I'll be back before you know it" she then turned towards Sona and said.

"Take care of her alright" she said as Sona smiled and nodded.

"I will, you take care too alright" as she gave Akira a quick hug after her sister released her.

"Be safe Akira, and we wish you all the best of luck" Venelana said as Akira gave her a quick hug, surprising her.

"Thank you for all you lessons Venelana-sensei" she said, the mother just smiled and patted her on the head.

"Akira-sama, be safe and return to us all soon" Grayfia said as Akira nodded.

"Well then, I think it's about time you two got going, Ajuka protect your sister alright" Sirzechs said as Ajuka just smiled.

"I'll try, but I don't think it's needed, she can take care of herself" he said as Sirzechs chuckled.

"You may have a point there" as this resulted in the whole group laughing, including Akira. She hugged her peerage and with that done, Ajuka waved his hands and the two were gone in a flash of light.

'We will see you soon Akira' a group of the woman present thought.

 _Heaven's Gate_

Within minutes, the two stood in front of the giant golden gate of heaven, Akira was stunned to say the least, she hadn't seen anything this beautiful before.

"This is Heaven's gate, from here on out, everything in there belongs to the Angels, so behave yourself alright" Ajuka said, Akira looked at her older brother and nodded, the gate opened up and once they stepped through, Akira felt the large amount of Light based magic hitting her, but it didn't hurt her, which was something weird.

"just like I thought, your heart and soul are to pure to be affected by the Light here" he said as Akira just looked at him strangely as the two just continued onwards, they were watched at by several Angels and Exorcists, but this didn't last long as they heard the sound of wings flapping, and a person stood in front of them.

"Ah Ajuka-san, I have waited for you to come" an angelic voice said. Akira saw a beatifull angel in front of her.

A young woman with curly blond hair and an extreme voluptuous figure stood in front of them, she wore transparent white veiled clothing as her shining blue eyes looked at them with kindness in them, and she also had a pair of six white wings, signaling she was a Seraph.

"Hello Gabriel" Ajuka greeted her. She smiled as she then looked at Akira and she blushed.

'Oh my' she thought as she sensed how pure her soul was, there was no hatred or malice in her heart, and this pleased her greatly.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Akira Astaroth" Akira said as Gabriel just continued to smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Akira" she said as Ajuka just grinned slightly, he and Sirzechs were right when they decided to have Akira come with him.

"Please, follow me Ajuka-san, Akira-san, my brother has been waiting for you" she said as she escorted the two devils trough Heaven, they eventually ended up in a large white/golden building, and Ajuka turned to Akira and said.

"Can you please wait outside sis, this will take a while" he asked, Akira nodded and left, with Gabriel in tow. Once outside they started to make some small talk.

"So, you are one of the Four Great Seraph" she asked as Gabriel nodded.

"Yes, and I heard that you are the heir of the Astaroth house, it must be tough for someone as young as yourself" she said, Akira just chuckled and said.

"No, it isn't as tough, I have my peerage and friends who help me with it, so I can't complain really" she said as Gabriel smiled, the two continued to talk as they saw that after a hour or so had passed, they saw Ajuka.

"Well brother, how did it go" Akira asked, wanting to know how it went, he turned to her and said.

"Well, it went good, but we are going to stay here for two years at least" he said, this surprised her and was about to ask why when he replied.

"Because…God is death".

 **And that's a wrap, I hope you all will enjoy this newest chapter, and I will see you all soon.**

 **This is DOTO signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, the only thing I own is my Oc.**

 **Hello everybody. I am back to this fic with the newest chapter. Now in this one, Akira will return to Rias and the rest of her peerage and her own after a two year stay in heaven. We will see what she had been up to and she will put a stop to a certain marriage. That's all I will tell as the rest will be a secret. Now I hope you all enjoy, and as always. Read and Review.**

"Talk" characters talking.

'Think' characters thinking.

 **"** **Talk"** Supernaturals talking.

 **'** **Think'** Supernaturals thinking.

 ** _"_** ** _Dragon Shot"_** magic spells being used.

 _Year Later_ Time Skips.

 ** _(Hel_** **lo)** **** ** _Authors_** **Note's**

 **Chapter 3. Return of Akira.**

It has been two years. Two whole years since the Underworld saw or heard something of both Ajuka Beelzebub and Akira Astaroth. And in those two years, a few things have changed, for example. Akira's old friends and peerage all grew up to be fine young women with Kiba becoming more handsome.

They were currently walking towards Kuoh Academy as they heard the other people cheering them on.

"KYAAA, ITS RIAS-SAMA" a few female students said as she just smiled, but her thoughts were somewhere else. More specifically her thoughts were on her long missing crush.

"AKENO-SAMA, PLEASE PUNISH US" a few males said, Akeno was chuckling a bit at it, but she had no real desire to do so. Since her mind was occupied with her crush.

"KONEKO-CHAN" a few screamed out in joy as the little young girl still had her stotic look on her face, but if you looked closely in her eyes, she was worried about her Nee-chan, she wanted her back.

"KIBA-KUN" the girls squealed out loud, Kiba had a smile on her face, but he was worried about his friend, he knew she was fine, but still. He was then met with the cries of the boys hating on him for being the 'Prince of Kuoh'.

They were accompanied by the peerage of Akira, as they stuck around with them as they had grown as much as the others, they were now more feminine and stronger. They were as popular as those of Rias's peerage. When they arrived at the school, they heard something very familiar.

Issei Hyoudo was an average looking boy, he had a normal stature with short brown hair and light brown eyes, he wore a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and blue and white sneakers. He also wore a red T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer. He was known as one of the Perverted Trio, along with his friends Matsuda and Motohama. They were currently active in their current favorite pastime, which was spying on girls while they hid themselves in one of the empty lockers.

"Man, look at her, those curves, that chest. I want to get my hands on them" one of his friends said as they leered at the girls with perverted blushes on their faces and drool coming out of their mouth.

"Yeah, oh look. Another hottie" Issei said as the two cheered silently as they continued to watch the free show. Yes these three had been watching the Kendo Club chance in one of the empty lockers. These three were known as the Perverted Trio thanks to their abnormal large amount of lust. Sure you could say that all men and woman held an amount of lust. But with these three that was a completely different case. But regardless all good things came to an end when one girl spotted them and shrieked out in horror.

"KYAAA, HENTAI, PERVERTS, HOW DARE YOU PEEK ON US" she said as the three's panic senses went off as they bolted the heck out of there, but were stopped when the rest of the kendo club blocked the door and windows, with the two leaders of the club facing them.

The first one was Murayama, she had short pink hair with brown eyes, she wore the club outfit which consisted of a white coat of some sorts, with black leggings and tied together by a black sash.

Her friend Katase had the same uniform on, but she had brown hair tied into two ponytails with her eyes being yellowish gold. They both carried their shinai with them as they glared hard at the _Hentai San'nin-gumi_.

"Why am I not surprised, I thought you three would have learned by now" Murayama said as the three were hugging each other in fear.

"It seems like we need to take some more drastic measures to teach you then" Katase said with an evil smirk that was mirrored by her friend and the rest of the Kendo club.

"More drastic, the last time you hit us in our family jewels with your shinai" Motohama said with sweat very visible as it dripped from his forehead like a waterfall.

"That's the plan, girls drop their pants" she said. Now normally this would be a good thing, but in this case…not so much.

When the torture started for the three, the group just sweat dropped as each had their own reactions. Rias sighed. Akeno giggled with a sadistic look in her eyes, Koneko just stared with an emotionless face, and Kiba just shook his head. Phala just laughed lightly. Sigui prayed silently for mercy, after that she clutched her head in pain. Macha just walked ahead.

When they entered the school, it was a pretty normal day for them, with Macha being a teacher at Kuoh Academy, and the rest were divided over the second and third year classes. Rias wasn't paying much attention as she was thinking about her childhood friend and crush.

'Akira, what are you doing right now' she thought.

OOO

Back in heaven, the golden gate was still closed as the two Astaroth's were still there, as the angles didn't want them to leave because they thought that they would spread the word, but the two agreed to stay as Ajuka was busy with some work as he had helped the Angels to replenish their numbers. Akira was busy sparing against someone.

"GAAAH" a young handsome man roared out as he landed on his behind as he was really tired.

"Well done Dulio-san" Akira said with a smile on her face, she watched the reincarnated angel laying on the ground with a tired look on his face. She also saw that he had his Sacred Gear out which was the second strongest Longinus known as **_Zenith Tempest_** which let him control the weather and the elements, but thanks to Akira's own Longinus, which was her ring **_Creator's Ring_** , she could control the elements as well.

"Hah-Hah-Thank you Akira-senpai" the lazy angel said as his Longinus disappeared, Akira chuckled as she saw that she went a bit to nuts on him, but seeing as he was the strongest exorcist, she could allow herself to go a bit nuts. The two years she spent in this place had done some good for her. She had grown as her body was now completely filled out, her figure could match of those of supermodels, and her hair was fuller as it still reached her knees, but she had it grow loosely as her braids were hanging loosely in front of her face, but it didn't cover her sky blue eyes. Her face was more smooth and shapely as it could match that of Gabriel. Her breasts were now round and full, easily making them F-size, close to FF. but they didn't hurt her, her legs were smooth but with clear evidence that there was a good amount of muscle in those legs, the same could be said for her arms and the rest of her body. She wore her cloak, but she had it done in a coat style, she wore a dark cameo backless, sleeveless undershirt, a brown sash around her waist with bandage wrappings around her left hand which ran up to her wrist, however, a light blue tribal/flame designed tattoo ran over the wrappings as it stopped at her left shoulder blade. Her other hand was free as her ring shined brightly. She also wore a pair of dark green stretch pants allowing her to move very quickly. She also had a pair of lightweight brown shoes. She smiled as she looked at the ring, happy as it was finally a Longinus, as she was stuck in her thoughts for a moment, she was snapped out of those thoughts by a voice she knew very well.

"Akira-sama" a girl said, Akira turned around and smiled.

"Hello Gabriel-chan" she said, the beatifull female Seraph smiled as she always enjoyed being in the company of the pure hearted lesbian Devil. Gabriel didn't mind Akira's sexuality and continued to be her friend, which was something the dark haired devil was extremely thankful for.

"How are you Akira-sama" Gabriel asked, Akira smiled as the two walked back towards the house the two Astaroth's were currently staying.

"I've been well, and how about you Gabriel, I heard that Michael-sama wanted you to do something" she asked, Gabriel smiled as they appeared in front of a relatively normal white land house, this was the current stay of the two. They entered the home as Gabriel answered.

"I've been good to, Nii-sama wanted me to bless a child that was going to be a great exorcist one day" she said as Akira nodded, when they entered they saw that two persons were sitting there on the couch. They looked up and said.

"Welcome home Akira-Sama" the two said.

The one on the left was a girl the same age as Akira, she was a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. She wielded a katana by the name of Murasame, which had the ability to kill someone in one hit. Her name was Akame.

The other one was the same age as them. She was a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She wore custom made Heart Kreuz armor, a blue skirt and black boots. **(Her armor is the one she wears** **** ** _in year X791)_**. Her name was Erza Scarlet. Both these girls were Akira's newest knights making them number two and three as Sigui was her first knight.

She rescued these two as they were overrun by demons, now normally they could handle themselves. But the number kept growing and growing and soon they were overrun, but before the beasts could kill them. Akira appeared and rushed in to safe the two as the beasts followed her, but thankfully thanks to her magic she teleported herself away just in time. When she returned the two were seriously injured as Akira had no choice but to use her self-created pieces to resurrect them, which when they woke up and she explained what she did, they offered their loyalty towards her.

The two hugged their king as Gabriel watched the scene with a smile. But she had a foreign feeling in her chest, but she quickly crushed the feeling. After that they saw that Ajuka came out.

"Well, I have some good news for us, we can go back tomorrow" he said, the three smiled as Gabriel was happy as well, but she couldn't help but feel a bit sad after hearing it, but Akira hugged her as Gabriel blushed a bit as Akira said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to visit you, I promise" she said. Gabriel smiled and nodded, happy that Akira wouldn't forget about her. They spent the day the day talking and training with each other. When the night came, Akira had retreated to her bed as she as always slept completely naked. She was accompanied by the three as Gabriel was in a nightgown which was white. Akame was dark red, and Erza's was scarlet like her hair.

"So tomorrow you go back to the human world" Gabriel said with a sad look in her eyes, she really would miss Akira's company, since she was a joy to be around.

"Yeah, but it's not like I can publicly announce my return, at least not yet." She said, this drew strange looks from the three.

"What do you mean mistress?" Akame said. She looked at the three as she sighed and said.

"I received word from Nii-sama, that I was requested to do some things for Azazel of all people, but to do these things, I have to stay hidden, even from the others in my peerage" she said. They were really surprised by that. The Fallen Angel Governor wanted her to do something, this was huge.

"Why would Azazel want something from you, I thought after that last mission that he would be happy by all you have done" Erza said.

"I thought so to, but apparently Azazel thinks that he has a mole in his organization, which is he wants me to go and rescue those whom this mole has roped into its plans" she said. The three nodded, it sounded logical. Since they knew Azazel didn't want another war, in fact he wanted peace so that he could continue to research and create knew Sacred Gears.

"So what does he need you to do?" Erza asked, Akira explained it and they were wide eyed, but they nodded.

"As long as you are going to be safe, I will trust you with the mission" Gabriel said, Akira nodded and smiled, and like with Rias, she kissed her forehead letting her know that she will return, she blushed a bit as the other two smiled as they went to sleep.

As the morning came, the four were standing by the gates as they were seen off by Michael and Gabriel. The current ruler of Heaven had a smile on her face as he said.

"I can't thank you two enough for all you have done for us, If it wasn't for you, we would not have a way to restore our numbers, I will make sure to remember this when we discuss the peace between the three factions at the meeting in the next months" Michael said, Ajuka just smiled as Akira watched.

"We are glad to be of use, I also heard that Azazel had an idea on how to restore their numbers as well" he said. Michael nodded, he had heard something similair, but that wasn't important.

"Ajuka-sama, Akira-chan, I wish you both a safe homecoming" she said. Ajuka thanked her as Akira hugged her, with the angel hugging her back. The two Knights were smiling as they hugged the angel next.

"Come back soon alright" Gabriel said, they nodded as they stretched their wings as they flew back towards the Human world, Gabriel sighed with a happy smile on her face. Michael looked at her sister and smiled and said.

"You really love her don't you" he asked, she blushed and tried to deny it, but Michael smiled and said.

"Don't worry, you won't fall if it is pure love you feel for her, and I approve of Akira" he said. Gabriel smiled heavenly as she hugged her brother as the two retreated back into Heaven.

'I'll see you soon Akira-chan' Gabriel thought with a healthy blush on her face.

OOO

Issei couldn't believe his luck, here he was, on an actual date with a girl, and not just any girl, but an extremely cute one by the name of Yuuma Amano, a girl with raven black hair that reached her hips and violet eyes. And that body, oh boy what a body she had, Issei had perverted thoughts stuck in his head the entire time. But he did knew how to show here a good time, but he had no idea what was going to happen. They were walking in the park as the sun was starting to set.

"I had a wonderful time Issei-kun" Yuuma said as she had a smile on her face, Issei smiled to but he couldn't see the hidden murderous intent in her eyes.

"Me to Yuuma-chan" Issei said. He was enjoying every moment he spent with her, they had gone to the movies, to the arcade, and he had won her a purple plushy wristband. But all good things must come to an end, and the end for this day was now. Yuuma turned towards Issei as she sweetly asked.

"Issei, can you close your eyes for me, I want to give you a present" she said, Issei had a blush on his face. Was this going to be it, was he really going to get it. His first kiss.

"S-Sure" he said, he closed his eyes as he puckered his lips, he waited and waited when suddenly he felt a sharp pain coming from his guts, his eyes opened as he wanted to scream out in pain, but his voice was caught in his throat. He gurgled as he saw Yuuma with a sadistic smirk on her face, she then slowly changed as she took on an older form. She still had her black hair and violet eyes, but right now she had two pair of black feathered wings behind her, she now wore a, black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

"I truly had a wonderful time, but you're too dangerous to let live, so I had to kill you" she said as she now had a more seductive voice, but it still was filled with killing intent.

"How sad, to die without knowing what you have, to die without knowing how dangerous you could have become, oh well." She said as she flew away when she sensed that someone was coming.

Issei lay there, with a light spear still through his gut as he laid bleeding on the ground.

'dammit, is this how I am going to die, all alone, with no one to help me, is that all I'm worth' he thought in despair, he then slightly saw a crimson circle appear and the last thing he saw was crimson hair as he closed his eye.

Rias looked at the human boy, she knew that she could save him, and she also knew who was responsible. But there was something strange about him, she could sense something in him. And she knew what it was.

"A Sacred Gear. One of the Longinus no less" she muttered. This was not something she could overlook. A Longinus was not something to be trifled with, and if she sensed correctly, then it would be one of the middle tiers or even a high tier one. She summoned her pieces as she then grabbed her pawns, she could sense that a lot of these were needed in order to resurrect him, she placed them over him body and chanted in an unknown langue's, she saw the pieces fuse in his body. After that she teleported him with a healed up chest to his house as she lay him down.

'He's gonna have a lot of question's by tomorrow, I'll ask Kiba to bring him to the clubhouse tomorrow' she thought as she brushed some of his hair back as she left.

 _Back at the murder scene_

When there once lay a body, now there were only small traces of blood left, three people in cloaks appeared as the middle one crouched down as she swiped her fingers through it.

"Damm it, we were too late" she said.

"So did he die then already" the person on the left side said. The middle one shook her head.

"No, 'she' saved him, and he's probably in her care right now, but he has no idea…yet" she said as the one on the right said.

"So, we wait for ourselves to be known to the rest" she said, the one in the middle nodded.

"Yeah, at least for a while, but we still have to safe those three from her's wrath after she and the others find out about their, or in this case. Kokabiel's plans" she said, the two nodded as they left in three flashes.

OOO

When the next day came, Issei was very confused the whole day. He clearly remembered himself getting stabbed by Yuuma, and laying in his pool of his blood. Yet this morning he found himself in his bed, with no wounds at all.

'Was it all a dream' he thought. He was brought out of his stupor by his friends shoving something in his face.

"Look at this Issei, aren't they beatifull" Motohama said as they had their hands on the latest porn magazine, Issei looked it over with wide eyes as steam came out his ears and nose. He breathed like a bull would as they were interrupted from their private time by a laugh of a girl

"Ha, it figures you three would drool over something like that" she said.

The girl had brown hair done in two front pigtails, the rest of her hair was messy, and she had a pair of yellow eyes as she had a pair of pink round glasses. She had the uncanny ability to measure a man's 'package'.

"Aika Kiryuu" the three said.

"Hmph, you three aren't so impressive, and from what I've seen, you three don't have anything special between those legs of yours" she mocked them, their faces whitened as they were hanging their heads in shame and sadness.

"Curse you Aika" they said as she just laughed evilly as the day continued onwards. When class had ended, Issei wanted nothing more than to get home, but he couldn't get the image of Yuuma out of his head. He then saw that someone was heading towards him.

He was a handsome young man with short blonde hair with grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. He wore the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. He was Kiba Yuuto, the schools pretty boy.

"Hello Issei-kun" he said with a smile. This confused Issei greatly, he had never spoken much to him. So why was he addressing him. This shocked the girls as well as they said.

"Kiba-senpai, step away from him"

"Yeah, you might get infected by their pervertedness"

Kiba just smiled as he said.

"Now, now, I only want to talk to him about something" he said towards them, he turned back to Issei as he said.

"Can you walk with me for a bit" he asked, Issei just dumbly nodded. This confused him greatly, he had never spoken to Kiba much, so why was the schools 'pretty boy' being so nice to him all of a sudden. This didn't make any sense.

He followed the blond boy to a building just outside of the school building, it was a European building as it was decorated with several garments that were Victorian, which made it a nice blend of two different styles of architecture. The two boys walked inside as Issei's eyes widened, and he swore he heard an angel sing. In front of him were several beatifull women. And he recognized them all.

The first one was Koneko Toujou, the 'little mascot' of the school, she was the most adorable girl thanks to her petite body and her cat like appearance. Issei had some perverted thoughts running through his head as he wanted to touch those small cute little breasts of her.

The next one he saw was one of the 'Two Great Onee-Sama's'. He recognized her as Akeno Himejima, and as soon as he saw her beauty, and more specifically her breasts, he was slightly drooling at the thought of moterboating them. They were so round and full, he wanted to sink his hands into those bags of fun.

He also saw one of his teachers. Miss Macha. She was one of the teachers every single male student wanted to date. She had the elegance that only an adult woman could have. Not to mention he wanted to do some roleplay with her as he was the student as she would reward him for being a good student.

The next one was Sigui, she was the 'holy badass nun of Kuoh', she wore the Kuoh Academy girls uniform with a black cross necklace, she was the one who was one of the most untouchable girls in the academy because she didn't want anything to do with the opposite sex, as she had repeatedly said that her heart belonged to someone else already. That wasn't to say she hated men, she only disliked those who wanted her because of her body.

Then there was the 'maid of Kuoh', she was wearing the Kuoh girl uniform, but she was called that title because everyone could see that she was wearing a maid's headpiece atop her head, she wasn't a stotic maid like he had seen in several porno's, so he was all for this version of a maid.

He then heard water running, he looked towards his right and nearly had a heart attack. He could see a feminine figure through the curtain, and he was damm sure that he knew who it was, it was the most beatifull girl in the academy. The one girls wanted to be and guys wanted to be with. The number one beauty of Kuoh Academy.

Akeno went to the curtain as she stepped through, she had a towel in her hand. She handed it to the other person.

"Here you go Buchou" she said. The person grabbed it with slender hands as he heard her. Her voice sounded absolutely divine.

"Thank you Akeno" she said, she cleaned herself with the towel as she used it to cover herself. She appeared from the curtain and he froze. Her wet crimson hair shined in the sunlight, her green/blue eyes were shining like two gemstones, her angelic face and killer body that all men on the school wanted to get their hands on was now in front of him, and she was only clad in a towel right now.

"I'm sorry if I took too long" she said, she smiled as she saw the red on her newest servants face. It seemed like he wasn't really good with nudity. Even though he was one of the _Hentai San'nin-gumi_.

"U-U-U-U-Um, it's a pleasure to meet you Rias-sempai" he stuttered, Rias just kept smiling.

"It's great to meet you to Issei-kun" she said. He swallowed a large amount of spit that had gathered in his throat, he was nervous, and he was slightly turned on. Just by looking at this vision of beauty in front of him.

"A-Ano, Kiba-san told me you needed me for something" he said. Rias nodded to the question.

"Yes, I want you" she said. The silence hung for a while, but the members of Rias's and Akira's peerage had a smile on their face.

'She's doing this purposely' they thought.

"WHAAAAAAAT" he shrieked out. Holy crap was she asking him to be her b-boyfriend, this was huge news for him.

"Really, you want me to be…" he was stopped by the rest giggling or laughing.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't mean it like that" she said with a few giggles in between. His head dropped as a raincloud appeared over his head, and there were actually some raindrops appeared over his head as his clothes were getting wet.

"Are you ok Issei" Rias asked, she felt kind of bad, she didn't want to hurt his feelings, she only wanted to make a joke.

"No, it's alright" he muttered. She saw him restore to his normal state as he suddenly gained more confidence as a fire lit in his eyes.

"But I won't stop here, not until I gain my own harem, and rule as the HAREM KING" he roared out, the sweat drops mere massive and many as they looked strangely at him.

"When you said that we probably would gain a little perverted brother to the family, I didn't think he would be this…unique" Akeno said to her king. She nodded.

"Right then, let me explain some things to you Issei" Rias said, she showed him a picture of Yuuma, his eyes widened and said.

"Yuuma, but how" he asked.

"It's because this girl did exist, but not as the person you knew Issei, she was a Fallen Angel in disguise, sent to kill you" she said. Issei was listening intensely to her words, she knew more about this situation.

"She is of a race that is our greatest enemy. A Fallen Angel is a former angel that fell from heaven for showing one of the seven sins. They want to take over our home. Known to humans as Hell" she explained.

"She killed you likely because you carry a Sacred Gear, one of the treasures that God created and bestowed on humans to grant miracles. But the fact that she desperately tried to kill you, means that you carry a very strong Sacred Gear" she said.

"…"

"…"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH" he suddenly exclaimed, he putted his hands over his crotch as he said.

"Wait, you mean that my manhood is a Sacred Gear that makes Yuuma wanted to go after me, simply because it was that much of a sacred thing" he said. They all fell back in a cartoony way. They couldn't believe how he said that. Sigui stepped up and said.

"No, Rias didn't meant your manhood, she meant a special power within you, and no it's not your seed" she said. This deflated him as he sat on the ground whimpering.

"thank you Sigui, now Issei, I want you to stand up, and concentrate on something or someone that makes you feel strong, imagine that thing or person and draw out your magic that I granted you" she said, he widened his eyes as he said.

"Someone strong….Son Goku from Dragonball" he said as he took the famous stance of Goku as he was about to fire his signature technique. Rias being the closet Otaku knew the stance, but for the rest it looked really weird. Issei shouted as suddenly a red gauntlet appeared on his arm.

"WOW" he shouted in supersize, the rest stared as Rias smiled.

"That is your secret gear Issei, and with that. I like to welcome you to our family. Welcome to the Gremory Devil Household" she said as she showed her bat like wings. The rest doing the same as Issei saw that he had the same wings.

"Wait, so you're all devils" he said. Rias nodded as she introduced herself again.

"My name is Rias Gremory, heir to the house of Gremory. Rank Duke. King of my peerage" she said.

"My name is Akeno Himejima, Queen of Rias, it's nice to meet you" she said with a smile on her face.

"Koneko Toujou….Rook of Rias….pleasure to meet you" Koneko said with no emotion as she bowed slightly as she continued to eat on her treat.

"As you know I'm Kiba Yuuto. I'm a Knight to Rias-buchou's peerage, I hope we get along" he said with a smile. Issei nodded as he pointed at the others.

"Are you also in Rias's harem?" he asked. They sweat dropped.

"Nope, but our king knows Rias since her childhood. Anyway, my name is Sigui, Knight to Akira-sama, nice to meet you" Sigui said. Issei rose an eyebrow at the name, but he couldn't ask the question yet.

"My name is Mecha, I'm a Rook like Koneko, but I am with Akira as well. Let's work together well Issei-san" Mecha said as her red wings were fully visible.

"My name is Phala Enopsis, I'm the Queen in Akira-sama's peerage and her personal maid as to the house of Astaroth" she said with a bow. He was shocked, so she was a real maid after all. But before he could perv out, he wanted to ask something.

"Um, who is this Akira and why isn't she here with you" he asked innocently. The girls who knew her gained a sadden look on their face. Great now he felt like a dick for asking, but Rias sighed and said.

"Akira is like me, the heir to one of the noble houses. She is a high-class devil and belong to one of the clans of the 72 Pillars of the Devil family's, she's also mine childhood friend. And the King of Sigui, Phala and Mecha. But she's sadly away on a mission to Heaven, to make peace with one of our other enemies, the Angels. And we have no idea when she will return, if she will return at all" she said as she felt a stray tear escaping her eye, she wiped it away quickly as she wanted to have her back. To hold her into her arms as she wanted to do nothing more than embrace her and feel her heat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" he said, Rias smiled as she stood up and hugged him.

"It's ok, my cute little servant just was curious, I can understand that" she said. Issei blushed as he could feel her breasts pressing into his stomach. He had a pervy look on his face as she let go.

"Pervert" Koneko said simply as he cried as his raincloud appeared again.

"Ara Ara. Fufufufu" Akeno said as she giggled in her normal laugh, the rest smiled as Rias told him the last things he needed to know. She was about to explain what piece he was as a paper appeared in front of her. She looked it over as she turned serious.

"Everyone, we have a request, it seems like a stray devil is in my territory causing trouble by killing humans, we received orders from the Archduke to eliminate it" she said, her peerage and friends nodded, she turned towards Issei and said.

"This would be a good way for you to see how we fight, and I can tell you afterwards what piece you are" she said, Issei was a bit nervous but nodded none the less.

OOO

When they arrived at the scene, they could all smell an unpleasant odor in the air around the abandoned factory. The group walked towards it very carefully as they searched for the Rogue Devil. Issei was a bit scared, but also curious as he asked.

"So, why are we searching for another Devil" he asked. Rias explained it to him as they continued their search.

"The Archduke sent us this request because a Rogue Devil was spotted in my territory. A Rogue Devil is someone that has either left its master's peerage or killed their master to gain more power. Normally they are mad with power which makes them target anyone that dares enter their lair. The problem is they target humans the most, which is a problem for us since us devils need the humans to survive" she said. Issei nodded as he understood it slightly.

"We devils will often fulfill the wishes of humans if they have strong enough desires. We will often go out in public, all be it as a normal human, and hand them over certain fliers. These papers will contain our house symbol which that person can easily use to summon us, or a devil of their choosing. And in exchange for a contract, we can fulfil their wish" she explained as Issei widened his eyes as Akeno handed him one of these fliers.

"Ah, I remember, I got them from a cute girl at the mall" he said. Rias smiled, she would tell him later about familiars, and right now they had more important things to worry about. The scent they smelt was now growing more pungent, and they then saw what the smell was. It was the smell of human blood.

"B-Blood" Issei stuttered, Rias felt sorry for her little pawn, this was his first time seeing stuff like this, and right now he looked like he was about to hurl as his face was green and he was having trouble swallowing the bile that had gathered in his throat. The rest fared better, but Koneko was looking a bit green. Rias figured that was because of her heightened senses.

"Such delicious blood" a voice said, it seemed like it came from everywhere, the group tensed up as Rias had a small smirk on her face. She was prepared for this.

"But it's also mixed with something bad" the voice said.

"I think she's smelling herself" Sigui muttered. This drew a round of chuckles from the group, as she tried to ease the situation. Rias stepped forward as she said.

"Rogue Devil Viser, you have left your master to satisfy your lust for blood, and by doing so you have killed countless human lives. In the name of the Gremory House, I Rias Gremory shall be the one to eliminate you" she said. The rogue devil appeared as she appeared in front of them.

"Gremory huh, let's see if your blood is as red as your hair" she said. She appeared to be a normal girl with a voluptuous body with long black hair and grey eyes. But she was far from normal, she had a centaur-like appearance with humanoid hands with red claws (the same color as her sharp nails) and her stomach featuring a cavity with teeth to devour her opponents. Oh and she was butt-naked.

"OPPAI, NAKED OPPAI" Issei cheered out loud. Holy crap this was his lucky day, he has seen a pair of naked breasts right in front of his face. The sweat drops from the others were massive and wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"Anyway" Mecha said as they focused on the beast in front of them, Viser became impatient as she tried to run them over. They jumped back as Rias said.

"Kiba, Sigui" she said.

"RIGHT" the two knights said as they each had their respected weapons in their hands.

"Well, this would be a good time to explain how Devil's fight" she said as she watched the two knights rush the beast, and within the blink of an eye, several slash marks appeared all over her body.

"As you can see Issei. We devils fight similair to the game of chess, and as you can see, the knight piece allows those to gain incredible speed" she said. Kiba backed up as Sigui used her two holy weapons to strike at her trunk, which she roared out in pain as she tried to crush Sigui, but soon Koneko and Mecha appeared in front of them.

"Koneko-chan, Mecha-sensei" Issei panicked. Rias held him back.

"Don't worry, they are fine" she said as the two blocked the incoming foots and jaw as Koneko held the jaws open as Mecha held her feet. They nodded as they tossed her up.

"Time to get blown away" the young girl said.

"Get crushed" Mecha said as they readied their fists as they smacked her into the wall as spider cracks appeared on the wall.

"The Rook grants them incredible strength and defence, those kinds of attacks don't work on them" Rias stated with a smile as she watched her little rook and her childhood friends rook plant a fist in her unguarded stomach, she spitted out blood and saliva as she felt the air being pushed out her body.

"Done" the two exclaimed as they walked back towards the group.

"Akeno, Phala, if you two would" she asked.

"Ara Ara, of course Buchou/of course Lady Rias" the two said as Akeno changed her attire to that of a mikou priestess as Phala donned her maid uniform. It should be noted that Issei had a massive nosebleed.

"Those two are the strongest piece in both peerages, they are our Queens" Rias said.

"Oh, you're still alive, that's good that means that I can do this" Akeno said as lightning gathered in her hands as she zapped her with a large lightning bolt.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Viser screamed out in pain as Akeno fired bolt after bolt, her screams only fueling Akeno as a blush appeared on her face, her eyes were half open as she breathed hard.

"Akeno is also known as the world's greatest sadist" Rias said. After a while, Akeno backed off as Phala drew her knives. She jumped up as in within a few seconds, she let a bunch of her special knives fly as they rained down on Viser.

"A Queen has all the abilities of the other pieces, those being Knight, Bishop and Rook. They are the invincible pieces in a peerage, and the second strongest next to a King piece" she said, the two stepped away.

"Haah~, I think I had enough fun for now, she's all yours Buchou" Akeno said. Rias looked at Viser and said.

"Any last words" she asked, the bloody devil looked at her and pleaded for death, although it was hard to hear her.

"Very well" she said as a red aura appeared around her, her power she inherited from her mother gathered in her hands as a crimson circle appeared above Viser.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" she said as she let her power fly as the Rogue devil was completely destroyed as she felt her cells and body being completely destroyed until she was nothing, completely nothing but ash. Rias walked away as she said with a smile on her face.

"Alright, let's head back for some tea" she said, the group nodded as they left the building, but Issei still had one question on his mind.

"Wait, Buchou, what piece am I, you still haven't told me that" he said, Rias looked at him and said.

"OH right, well your piece is…..Pawn" she said, he dropped to the ground with a thundercloud over his head, as the sprinkles wetted his clothes.

"So I'm the lowest piece there is" he said as waterfalls came out of his eyes as he was crying. They looked at him strangely as they helped him back home. Rias decided to explain a few more things to him.

"As of tomorrow, I will have you send on your first request, and I would like to ask of you to try and fulfil his or her wish. And try to gain the contract, remember that almost everything you do, is a reflection on me, so try not to do something to stupid alright" she said with a gentle smile, he nodded as he asked.

"of course, Buchou, but one more thing, if I become a High-Class devil like you, does that mean I can gain my own harem" he asked in excitement.

"Um, I guess, if you perform well and have enough experience and contracts, you can be promoted to mid-class and then take the high-class exams. That would mean you would be able to gain your own peerage which can be seen as a harem of some sorts" she said, he cheered out loud as he ran towards his home as he kept cheering.

"I have a feeling that things are about to get a whole lot more fun with him around" Akeno said. The rest nodding.

"Yeah, I get the same, still…." She drifted off as she looked at the moon that had made its presence. The group looked at her as they knew what she was thinking, Phala placed a hand on her shoulder and said.

"Don't worry Lady Rias, Akira-sama will return, she promised you didn't her, and we know she won't break a promise" she said. Rias looked at the maid as she nodded, she believed in her friend, but her feelings were slowly changing. She knew it from the day Akira left.

Rias Gremory was in love with Akira Astaroth.

But was it alright for two girls to love each other, what would her parents say, her brother and all those she knew, would they accept it, or would they cast her out, she was afraid of this, so she kept it quite, only talking to her friends about this, sure she hadn't said to them that she loved Akira, but she had a feeling that they knew. They were silent as they headed home. Unknown to them, they were watched by three very interesting girls.

Akira smiled as she watched the group, she was proud of her peerage, and equally as proud of her friends.

"They all have gotten so strong" she muttered, Akame and Erza smiled as they watched their King watching her friends.

"Though Rias's newest pawn is quite the strange one" she said, the two chuckled as they nodded.

"Yes, but he does show some potential" Erza said, Akame nodding at her fellow Knight.

"Yes, your right, but still, his lust is not really normal for a human of his nature" she said. Akira nodded at that. Sure everyone possessed some lust, but this boy had way too much, and the fact that's what drove him was a strange case, but they let it go, simply because they didn't know enough about him to judge him. As they were about to head towards Akira's home here in the Human world, a paper appeared in front of their face, Akira grabbed it and read it.

 _Hello Akira._

 _It's great to see that you are back in town and that you are still up and running, we all have greatly missed your company. My Queen and sister especially, and a few others that I know._

 _But this isn't the time for me to write sympathy towards you, I wrote this letter with a request for you, from me._

 _We have received a report that there is a loose exorcist here in the town, and is currently hunting two Succubusses, I want you to safe them and drive the exorcist away. But be careful because he is a heretic, which means that there might be a fallen angel nearby._

 _Best of luck._

 _Sirzechs Lucifer._

Akira smiled at that, it seemed like the current Lucifer didn't chance in two years, but her smile faded into a frown as she had read the rest of the message, she turned to the two knights as she said.

"It seems like a stray heretic is here, and is hunting two succubusses, Sirzechs wants us to chase him away and safe the two" she said. Her two knights nodded as they jumped off and spreaded their wings as they flew towards the last location that the letter had detailed.

OOO

When they arrived at the location, they saw that there were traces of magic and slash marks indicating that a sword or another bladed weapon was used, they checked the area as Akira was the first one to spot the trail.

"They went this way, let's go you two" she said as she pointed towards the west side of the park that they were in, the two looked that way and saw the marks, they nodded as they headed that way. They kept their eyes open as they distinct sounds of combat were heard, the two Knights had their respected weapons out as Akira had some strange magic channeled around her arms and fists.

As they followed the trail, they finally saw whom they were chasing and whom they were going to rescue.

The two succubusses looked eerie similar to each other, the only thing that was a difference would be their buildt and age. Akira deduced that those two would be either sisters or a mother and her daughter.

The older one was a beautiful woman in her early/mid-thirties. She had light blue hair, purple eyes and large J cup breasts, she wore a red mini dress barely covering her cleavage and a brown fur coat.

Her daughter had light ocean blue hair, which is tied back with a purple maid headband that has one star on the side. She has deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes and also has big breasts. She wore a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow colored vest and a light brown checked skirt. She also wore white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes. What the three saw was that the two had large purple wings and tails, they also had long fingernails and claws.

The heretic was a young man with short white hair and red eyes. He wore clerical clothing and he had a disturbing smile on his face.

"Get back here you bitches, and let me gut you as I use your breasts as my new personal pillows" he said as he shot several bullets at them, they flew up as the younger succubus flew at him as she tried to slash him, but he managed to move away as he ducked under two blasts of magic as the older one had shot them….from her breasts.

"Screw you" the younger one said as she was then struck by a stray bullet in her shoulder.

"Kurumu" the older one cried out as she rushed towards her before the priest could reach her, which ended up in her taking the sword slash for her, a large gash appeared on her back as she screamed in pain.

"MOTHER" the younger one said. The priest just laughed insanely.

"HAHAHA, oh this is to fucking good, to think that a shitty as sex-demon cares about someone, oh it makes me soooo fucking sick, I want nothing more than to hear those screams some more" he said as he charged them again, they wanted to fly up but were to tired, they closed their eyes as they waited the inevitable as they hear a *clank* sound.

They looked up to see a black haired girl blocking the incoming sword with her own. But before anyone could say anything they heard.

 ** _"_** ** _Requip: Black Wing Armor"_** they heard as a red headed woman with black scale armor with silver trimming and wings came rushing at the priest as she executed a few slashes as this fired him back quite a few feet. But before he could curse he felt another presence.

 ** _"_** ** _Chaos Karma: Death Wheel"_** the third voice as a wheel of blue and green energy raced at him as he managed to move away, but his left arm got hit as it was completely destroyed similair to Rias's magic.

"WHAT,WERE DID YOU BITCHES COME FROM" the vulgar priest said, Akira just scoffed as she appeared in front of him, he was surprised by this as this allowed her to land a heavy blow in his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying into some nearby trees in the park.

"You dare hunt in my friends' territory, you will pay for that heretic" she said in an even voice as she tossed her cape aside. Letting the others see what she was wearing right now, which was her standard clothing.

She wore a dark cameo backless, sleeveless undershirt, a brown sash around her waist with bandage wrappings around her left hand which ran up to her wrist, however, a light blue tribal/flame designed tattoo ran over the wrappings as it stopped at her left shoulder blade. Her other hand was free as her ring shined brightly. She also wore a pair of dark green stretch pants allowing her to move very quickly. She also had a pair of lightweight brown shoes. All in all the clothes showed of her figure really well, her dark green cameo coat/cape was somehow hanging over a nearby bench as she cracked her knuckles as magic that was colored blue and green swirled around her.

"Fuck you bitch, I do what I want, now that I don't have to listen to those damm piece lovers, I can finally go out and kill you shitty ass devils, and those wretched humans who side with you" he said as he clutched his stump of an arm, he realized he was in trouble as the three glared at the man.

"You're the worst kind, the ones that take pleasure into hunting us and killing us regardless of who we are" Akira scowled as she wanted nothing more than to rip of his head and shove it up his ass. But she was held back by her Knights as they didn't want to cause unnecessary damage to the environment. Plus there was the fact that they could sense that there were Fallen Angels coming this way. The insane priest chuckled as he said.

"Well, guess you're in luck devil scum, I hope for your sake that we don't cross paths again. So arrivideci bitches, and remember that tonight you escaped the wrath of Freed Sellzen" he said as he threw a flash pallet and hoisted himself out of there after grabbing his gun.

"Tsk, he got away" Akira said. Erza and Akame nodded as they sheathed their weapons as Erza changed back.

"Don't worry Akira, the next time, he won't have anywhere to run" Erza said, Akira nodded as her magic disappeared as the three turned towards the two stunned succubusses.

"Hey, are you two alright" Akira gently asked. They were still in awe at what they just saw, this girl in front of them was a high class Devil, they reconised such magical aura anywhere.

"W-Were fine" the girl they heard was called Kurumu said, she was still hurt as she and her mother still had blood flowing out of their wounds, even though it wasn't live treathining, they still needed some attention. Akira looked at the two as they nodded, Akira scooped up the two in one hand each as the two were flushed.

"W-What are you doing" the older one said, she smiled as she transported herself and them along with Akame and Erza to their temporary home in the Human world. When they appeard in front of the little apartment, Akira unlocked the door as she guided the two in, the living room was small as it had the nesesary things she needed to live, but there wasn't anything spectaculair. She layed the two down on the couch as she applied some healing magic as their wounds healed themselves up after she applied the magic.

"Thank you" Kurumu said with a small blush, that was extremely kind of this person, her mother smiled as she asked.

"Yes, thank you for helping us, but can you tell us whom you all are" she asked, they nodded as they introduced themselves one by one.

"My name is Akame, also known as Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame, I am currently a low-class devil and one of Akira-sama's Knights" Akame said as she bowed.

"My name is Erza Scarlett, also known as Titania. Like Akame I am a low-class devil and one of Akira's Knights" Erza said with a smile.

"I am Akira Astaroth, the current head of the Astaroth House and the partner of Tiamat, the Chaos Karma Dragon, the strongest Dragon King, also the wielder of my own created Longinus the **_Creators Ring_** " she said as she smiled.

"Buuuuut, I am not one for titles, so just call me Akira" she said with a happy smile, that somehow managed to put a giant blush on their faces, this included the two Knights.

"M-My name is Kurumu Kurono, I am a stray Succubus right now" she said as she smiled sadly, her mother hugged her and introduced herself.

"My name is Ageha Kurono, I am the mother of Kurumu and the reason we are currently stray" she said as she explained the situation. From what they understand they were exciled after Kurumu was send to marry someone she didn't care for, and was forced to carry his child, but her mother declined this as she lashed out viontly, which resulted in them being banished by the others, while some didn't like it, the majority send them away after that. Akira and the two were a bit saddened by this, as Akira had a idea pop up into her head. She created two Bishop pieces as she said.

"Then how about you two join up with me, I can give you two food, shelter, friends and protection, so how…..WOAH" she said as the two jumped her as they hugged her tightly as they had smashed their large breasts into her face.

"THANK YOU,THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH" they squealed in pure excitement, to say that Akira was stunned by this was a understatement as the two Knights chuckled as the two succubusses grabbed the two bishop pieces quickly and practicly shoved them into themselves, when the dark green light faded, they smiled as they said.

"we are your Bishops, now and forever Lady Akira" they said, Akira just nodded dumbly as she wasn't expecting that.

"Emm, sure, but you don't need to be so formal with me, were a family after all" she said as the two new bishops smiled with a blush as they hugged her again, this time with less force and more gentelness. The two knights joining in.

"Thank you, Akira" they said as they decided to sleep on the couch right there as their own fatigue took over and they slept the night away.

 _Several weeks later._

"Dammit Issei, I forbid you to go and rescue her" Rias said as she confronted her pawn, she found out that he had met a nun during one of his strolls, and later rescued her from a stray priest, whom she was working under. Right now Issei had learned that the nun, who went by the name of Asia Arigento was being taken to a abandonded church to be used in a ceremony to have her Sacred Gear removed, which would kill the girl in the process.

"But Buchou, I need to safe Asia, she matters to me" he said stubbornly, Rias grithed her teeth and said.

"I know, but she is a enemy, and besides if you go to that church, you will surley die, this has 'trap' written all over it" she said. In truth she wanted him to grow stronger, but she didn't want to see him die in the process.

"Then disown me, then I can safe her as a Stray, its not like you would miss someone important, im just a lowly pawn" he roared out, Rias eyes widened as she slowly calmed down, she breathed out slowly as she sat down.

"Issei, your not worthless, your one of my most important pieces, especially with your promotion ability" she said as she stood up as Akeno followed her with Phala in tow. Issei was still stunned.

"Promotion, what's that, and were are you going Buchou" he said. Rias turned around as she said.

"Just like in the game of chess, a pawn can promote himself by entering enemy territory, a church being a good example of this. This would allow the pawn to gain the strength of any other piece except King" she said as he tried to wrap his head around it, Rias turned towards Kiba and Sigui, whom she learned was Asia's teacher at some point before Asia was exciled.

"I leave the rest up to you two" she said as she left.

"Wait, Buchou, I am not done yet" he said as Rias had left. Issei just stood there for a moment as he then had a plan, he looked down as he said.

"I'm going" he said as he rushed out, as soon as he was gone, the two Knights nodded as they went after him, with Koneko and Mecha holding down the fort.

"Are you sure this was a smart idea Rias" Akeno asked, Rias had a small smile on her face as she said.

"I think so, in letting Issei safe her, not only can he continue to protect her, but we will become stronger as well, though the first reason is the more important one then the latter" she said as Akeno and Phala shared a look as they smiled.

"Good call Rias-sama" Phala praised her as Rias just smiled as they transported themselves just outside the enemy church.

"Now then, time to deal with the remaining forces" she said as she fired three small beams of destruction at several trees as three people came out.

"Hmph, so you found out about our little plan" the male one said.

"It doesn't matter, your to late to stop us little Gremory" the older woman said.

"As soon as our leader gains the power of **_Twilight Healing_** , we will make sure to be well rewarded for our actions in stopping you" the younger girl said as all three had personal Light Spears in their hands.

The lone male was a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale violet trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. His name was Dohnaseek.

The older woman was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. Her name was Kalawarner.

The younger girl was a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair. Her name was Mittelt.

"Ara Ara, so many crows gathered here, whatever shall we do" Akeno said as she placed her hand on her cheek, the three growled as they could hear the mockery in her voice.

"You wont be so cocky after I shove this spear down your troath" Dohnaseek said as he flew at her, but he was launched back by a barrage of knives as Phala had fired them quickly.

"Dammit" Dohnaseek cursed. The other two flew at them as Akeno changed quickly as she fired her lightning in arces as Phala followed up by firing her knives into the thunderstorm as this forced the three Fallen Angels to fly up, Dohnaseek got greedy as he maneuvered trough the storm as he headed towards Rias who was watching the whole thing.

"DIE GREMORY" he roared as the spear came close to her as she just smirked as her power manifested herself as she trusted her arm forward as she, with a roar of effort blasted his face completely off, he was dead before he even hit the floor.

"they got him" Mittelt said as she watched the older man disappear, this proved to be costly as Phala nailed her to the ground as she did with Kalawerner.

"Dammit, let us go" she said as she struggled to get herself out.

"Any last words crows" Rias said as she and Akeno had their powers out, they prepared to strike when they were suddenly blasted away by two beams.

"what the.." Rias said as in just a few seconds two blurs freed the angels and they dissapeard. Leaving a stunned Rias, Akeno and Phala.

"What just happened" Akeno asked. She looked at her King and fellow Queen. They were as unsure as her.

"I don't know, but they were rescued by outsiders" Rias said as she lowered her magic as she headed waited for the mess to be over.

In the church Issei was kicking Rayanere's ass with his Sacred Gear, which turned to be out a Longinus, it was the **_Boosted Gear_** which held the **_Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig_** , this made him much more dangerous then before, Asia was being protected by Sigui as she fight off several henchmen as Kiba fought Freed.

After the fight Rayanere looked at Issei with fright in her eyes. Rias, Akeno and Phala joined them later as she was pleading for her live.

"Please Issei-kun, save me, you really don't want to kill me don't you" she asked, Issei stayed stotic as he walked away as Rias had already used her Bishop piece to resurrect the former nun. Just like Akira had done with Sigui.

"Please Buchou, finish this" he asked, Rias nodded as she charged her power.

"To live your live for love is a beatifull thing, but your to tainted for it" she said, she fired her beam as Rayanere waited for the inevitable, but once again she was stopped by a greenish/blue beam.

"Not again, more reinforcments" Rias said as a cloaked figure grabbed the Fallen Angel and stared at the group.

"Who are you, and why are you saving her" Rias asked. The cloaked figure chuckled and said.

"Because she was being used, and someone asked me to safe her" the figure said in a distorted voice, they saw that she was wearing a white mask only allowing her dark green eyes to been seen.

"anyway, I think I've sticked around long enough, so see you Rias Gremory" the figure said as she dissapeard before anyone could say or do anything. The group stared as Sigui asked.

"Who was that, and what did it mean by that she was being used." She asked, no one had a answer.

'those eyes, why do I have a feeling that I have seen those eyes before' rias thought, but after thinking it over, she couldn't place it as she sighed.

"I don't know, but what I do understand is that those Fallen Angels were being used by someone, and I think it was someone in their own ranks" Rias explained. The group nodded as this made a bit of sense.

"Anyway, I think I have enough of this place, so shall we head out" she asked with a smile. The group smiled back as Issei carried Asia out, seeing as the girl was still physicly weak. The girl blushed as the group smiled.

This was a good night after all.

 _Meanwhile_

In the realm of the Fallen Angels. Akira and Erza waited on the others to finish their mission, they were a bit bored as three flashes of light drew their attention. They saw that Kurumu, Ageha and Akira stood their with three of the four Fallen Angels.

"Mission success" Akame said, the others nodded as the three were still unconscious. They walked towards Azazel's office as they saw the man sitting there.

Azazel was the current Govenor of the Fallen Angels, he was a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He also possesses twelve jet-black feathered wings that grows out from his back.

"Ah, Akira, its good to see you again after so long" the lazy angel said as Akira rolled her eyes as she smirked.

"Its good to see you to you lazy bastard" she said, Azazel chuckled as he hugged Akira, the two had a good relationship with each other as they were sparring partners and casual fishing friends. Yes Akira had a contract with the Fallen Angel Govenor.

"Now, can you wake those three up, and leave the rest to me, I'l send you your reward later" he said, Akira nodded as she snapped her fingers as the three awakened as she and her peerage left.

"What the…. How did we get back here" Kalawerner asked.

"I remember being taken here after two persons rescued us" Milett said.

"The same for me, only it was one person" Rayanere said. They then suddenly felt a sense of dread appear over them as they saw their leader looking at them with a smirk on his face.

"you were rescued by Akira Astaroth because I asked it" he said as his wings starched as he continued.

"Now mind telling me why you dissobaid my orders" he said as the three shivered, they were in trouble and they knew it. Needless to say, they sung pretty quick.

OOO

"I told you Riser, I have no intention of marrying you" Rias growled out, a few weeks had passed as Asia was now used to being a devil under Rias's peerage, she became fast friends with the rest as she grew espesialy close to Issei, the boy feeling the same, but neither had expressed their true feelings yet. She was also being trained by her mentor again, which was Sigui. But they were currently glaring at a certain male as they had just heard something shocking.

Rias Gremory was engaged to this person in a marriage set up by her parents.

The person in question was Riser Phenex, the next heir to the Phenex house, after his mother had left the house after divorcing from his father, which he told her his displeasure over, saying that she wasn't worthy of being a Phenex.

This man was a tall and not bad looking man with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes, he suddenly had a cocky smirk on his face as he looked Rias over, which Rias responded with covering her clothed breasts and glaring at him with power in her eyes. He wore a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest.

"Come on Rias, you both know that this marriage between us is needed. Pureblooded Devil's like the two us are rare now these days, your parents and my father wanted to make sure that the Pureblooded are still around" he said as he had a lecherous smirk on his face, which pissed everyone off. Including Grayfia…..wait what.

Yes the 'Ultimate Queen' was present as well, she had been send here to inform Rias that it was almost time, but in reality. She didn't want Rias to be forced to marry this prick. Since she knew that Rias already had her eyes and heart set on a certain girl.

"I still refuse to marry you, and I wont destroy my household, as heir and pureblood, I have the decision on whom I marry and with whom I will seire an heir" she said. She had a point there, but Riser didn't buy it. In fact he had a damm good idea whom she had in mind.

"I see, you still care about that lesbian freak do you" he said arrogantly, this drew the reaction of those who cared for Akira were glaring which so much K.I, that it was a wonder he didn't drop dead yet.

"Don't…You….Dare…Insult….Her" Rias muttered, her power ingulfed her as she was a inch away from destroying him. Marriage be dammend, she wanted to marry and do ecchi things with one person only, no matter what others thought about it. This thought was shared with many of the others as Issei and Asia were the only ones out of the loop, but Issei remembered his talk with Rias a couple of weeks ago and told Asia about it quietly, Kiba nodded as he filled in what Issei might have forgotten.

"why, she isn't here to defend herself, so it doesn't matter what I say about her, I don't even care that she is a High-Class like me and you, she isn't important, what is important that you are going to get married to me, wheter you like it or not" he said as he boasted as his wings were flaring up behind him. Grayfia stepped in as her eyes quickly overpowerd Riser's wings.

"Riser-sama, I would advice you to stop what your doing, since if you do something to her, you will have to face me and Sirzechs-sama's peerage" she sai as she had her Ice magic ready to deploy. Riser backed off as he wanted nothing to do with Lucifer's peerage, he smirked as he summoned his own peerage, Rias saw the familiar face of Ravel. She liked the young girl since she was always nice and polite towards her and Akira, not to mention she knew about the thing that she and her mother did, while she was a bit sad at the fact that Rias wasn't going to be Akira's first wife, but that didn't matter right now.

"So it appears we are at a stalemate" Riser said, Rias noded as did Grayfia.

"Then I propose this, Lucifer-sama forsaw this as he gave me the order to relay this message to the two of you" she said as she cleared her troaht and said.

 _If Rias disagree's with the proposal, then as a matter to settle the dispute, we will hold a unofficial Rating Game._ She said as Rias had a bit of hope in her. Riser had a arrogant smirk on his face as he said.

"Very well, I accept, and Rias dear, you will soon belong to me" he said as he and his peerage left, the group looked at Rias as she said.

"we have one week to prepare us, so we will use whatever time we have to get stronger, so lets get started right now" she said, the group smiled as they chorused.

"HAI, BUCHOU" as Akira's peerage couldn't participate, but that didn't meant they couldn't help them. Rias thanked them as they left the house as Rias let them toward the place they would train.

 _Eight Days later._

After a long and hard battle and a torurus training week, it still wasn't enough, sure they came close, but Riser's immortality proved to much as they couldn't put him down, the group was currently at the party as they were all dressed in tuxedo's and dressed respectevly.

"Dammit, why cant we safe Buchou right now, we have to do something" Issei said, he gritthed his teeth as he wanted to safe her from him, but even with him sacrificing his arm to wield the power of the cross, which did manage to hurt him badly, he was taken out by him using a fully empowered phoenix on him, which was later found out he was given by his father.

"I agree with you, but we cant do anything right now" Kiba said, Issei was still pissed about it, but with all of the protection here, they would be arrested on the spot if they made even a single mistake.

"We have to do something, I refuse to let Buchou marry this asshole" he said, the rest agreed as they wanted to help her, suddenly the lights dimmed as Riser appeard in a collum of flames as he was dressed in a white tailor suit.

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to thank everyone here for coming to this glorious event. On this day, two houses will be united togheter as this will help the Pureblood live forever" he said as the lights dimmed again as next to him a collum appeard.

"I would like you all to introduce my wife, the one and only…RIAS GREMORY" he exclaimed as Rias appeard. She wore a gorgeous white wedding dress with a white veil over her head as she had a boquet of flowers with her, the dress looked beatifull on her, but some could see the hidden sadness in her eyes.

The guests clapped as Riser continued his speech, he was suddenly interrupted by a voice.

"My, this is certenly a affair, I guess my invitation got lost" the voice said, they looked at the entrance as a certain renonwend figure stood there, the persons regonised him immediately, and it filled Rias with a small bit of hope.

"Ajuka Beezlebub" Lord Phenex said as Riser stared in awe, he walked up to Riser as he said.

"I have to say, I am a little disappointed you didn't invite me" he said, he had his trademarked clothes on. Riser stared at the Ultimate-Class Maou, he had to be carefull with what he was going to say here, he didn't want him as his enemy.

"Ajuka-sama, I didn't know you were back already, I'f I had known, I would have send you the invitation immediately" he said, Ajuka just chuckled and said.

"I'm sure, but I am not here to stop this party, so if you excuse me, I have to make way for the real surprise" he said, this was met with confuse with some guests as Rias was now filled with hope, her eyes watered a bit. She hoped that he was saying what she was thinking.

"True surprise, what do you…." He was interrupted by the doors being blasted off the henges as they flew past him, he looked in pure shock as several people stepped out.

"Who are you people" he asked, the people stared as they removed their cloaks as they were the ones in Akira's peerage.

"we are the servants of the lady of the House of Astaroth, the knights and bishops of Akira Astaroth" they exclaimed. Rias gasped as did the rest, those who knew Akira were truly shocked. But the worst one was Rias as she had her hands in front of her mouth as tears were threating to drop. And it was even worse as one more person appeard, and the reactions were truly hearthwarming.

Akeno had a love-filled smile on her face, the one she didn't mind being submissive other had returned, and she came to safe her childhood friend and keep her and in term them safe.

Koneko had a happy smile on her face. Her Onee-chan was back, and she was going to settle this score, and show him who truly deserved Rias.

The girls of Akira's peerage were smiling, their King was back and stronger then ever, they would finaly be reunited once more.

Rias openly cried happily as she smiled, her childhood friend, her crush, the only person who saw her as Rias, was finaly back.

With her smirk and dark green hair flowing freely, she tossed her dark cloak away as she snapped her fingers as it dissapeard, she smiled at Rias and said one simple phrase.

"I'm back" she said as Rias rushed her and engulfed in the biggeset bearhug of Akira's life, however Akira expected it and spun her around as she smiled back.

"Your back, your finaly here" Rias said, Akira just smield and said.

"I promised didn't I, and I never break my promise" she said. Rias nodded as she rested her head now in Akira's cleavage as she listened to her hearthbeat, it soothed her, she had missed this so much.

"YOU" both Riser and Lord Phenex said, Akira looked at them as she stepped forward.

"Yes, me" she smiled, the two were enraged, how dare this girl steal Rias like that, she belonged to Riser and the Phenex house, they had it all planned out to, and now this bitch ruined it, Rias held onto Akira's arm as she could feel her breasts pressed into her arm.

"How dare you interrupt this marriage, don't you know that it is important for all Pure-Blooded Devils" he said, Akira just stared and shrugged.

"Does it look like I care, besides….you don't love Rias like I do" she said. Rias blushed at this, did she just confess in the middle of the party. Riser was seeing red in anger, he charged up his flames as Akira engulfed herself in her own power, her peerage appearing behind her with battle ready expressions.

"Well, Well, it seems like we have a bit of a problem here" Lord Gremory said, he nodded towards Akira really quickly as he said.

"Then lets settle this like adults, the two kings against one another, the winner gets to decide Rias's fate" he said. Rias looked at her father in shock, but she saw his smile, and she smiled back before looking at Akira and saw her looking at her, and upon seeing her nod, Akira nodded back.

"Verry well/I agree" the two said as they dissapeard in two flashes, the rest of the guest were watching in interest, Rias was worried, if they couldn't beat him by teaming up on him, did Akira even stand a chance, granted she had lived two years in heaven. But even then.

On the field the two stared at one another as Akira prepared herself while Riser just glared.

"Just so you know, I will destroy you, and kill you in front of Rias, so that she will see that you aren't worthy, only I am worthy to have her body". He said, the girls scoffed at that, even his own peerage glared at their king. Akira just stayed neutral as she said.

"And this is why I will win, you only see her as a object, not as her own person, I see here as my childhood friend, a person I care for, and hopefully…my future girlfriend" she said. This had the reaction of Rias blushing hard, and having a loving smile on her face, her parents smiled as did the rest.

"it seems like Akira-sama really grew, both in power and personality" Grayfia said. Akame nodded.

"Yes she has, and you haven't even seen anything yet" she said. The counter counted down as the two prepared themselves.

"THREE,TWO,ONE….GO" the timer said, Riser waisted no time as he fired a barrage of fireballs at her, she responded by disappearing in a blur of speed as she avoided all the balls, she gained some distance as she fired a arrow of her power.

 ** _"_** ** _Chaos Karma: Devil's Arrow"_** she exclaimed as she fired the giant arrow, it hit the ground with a suprising amount of power, they continued to exchange blows with each other as they were surprised by Akira making a blue/green Westeren Sword and slashing at him.

"How did she do that" Issei said. Ajuka pointed at Akira's right ring finger.

"She wields a Longinus that I created for her, with it she can create anything with enough power and a clear visual in her mind" he said, the rest were extremely surprised by this.

"Amazing, to think she grew so much" Mecha said, she was honestly surprised at this, but it made her all the more excited to have her king back.

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet" Ajuka said as they continued to watch.

Back on the field, Riser was getting a bit winded as Akira clearly had the upper hand, she stopped as she then said.

"How about we make a bet" she said.

"A bet, what do you want to bet" he asked. She smiled and said.

"I'f you somehow win, you gain me as a concubine" she said, Riser's and everyone else's eyes widend, but before he could say anything she said.

"But if I win, you fork your peerage over to me, I will free them from your control, and give them a new leash on life" she said, this stunned the Phenex peerage, but deep down they were extremely happy, Ravel shared a look with her mother and after seeing her nod, she cried a bit.

'thank you Akira-sama' she thought.

"FINE" he said as he made the phoenix of fire again, but Akira wasn't impressed, she just channeled her own power as a sillouete of Tiamat appeard around her, the two beasts roared as they clashed. The area being engulfed in a explosion, and after a while they saw that both were winded.

"You…You…Bitch" Riser said as he stood on his last leg, he had tried everything, form his phoenix, to dirtry tricks to even plain up mocking her for her sexuality. But nothing worked.

"I'm glad I won, now I will free Rias and your peerage from their shackles" she said as he passed out. The crowd cheered as in a portal. Rias appeard as she embraced her.

"You did it…..you actually did it" she said. Akira just laughed and said.

"Come on, did you have doubts I couldn't do it" she said with a smile, Rias shook her head and said.

"Not for a moment" she said, they were interrupted by the claps of Sirzechs.

"Well done Akira-nee, I am so proud of you" he said, drawing blushes from both.

"T-Thank you Sirzechs-sama" she said respectfully, he just chuckled as he made something appear from his hand, it was a beatifull griffon.

"Originly I wanted to give you this to help you, but this is much more fitting don't you think" he said, the two laughed as Akira saddeld herself in as Rias was carried bridle-style as the griffon took off.

"TAKE CARE OF HER ALRIGHT" Sirzechs said as the rest watched.

"Ara Ara, I feel jealous right now" Akeno said. The rest nodding as they saw the griffon fly of into the moon, on its way to Akira's new home.

"She deserved this, but that doesn't mean that we cant have a place in her heart" Phala said, the rest giggeling as they just stood there and smiled.

Up in the sky, Rias was hugging Akira as she just smiled and stroke her hair loveingly.

"You don't know how much I missed you" Rias said. Akira just smiled and said.

"I don't wanna know, but I missed you to Rias" she said. Rias looked at the girl and seeing as the mood was right, she kissed Akira softly on the lips. Akira widended her eyes as she slowly but surely kissed her back, the two girls making out on top of the griffon as they stopped for a moment to catch some air.

"I love you" Rias said.

"I love you to" Akira responded, they then saw their new house, the griffon landed softly as the two stepped off. They watched the beast leave as they now turned towards the white mansion in front of them, they entered the house as Rias had enough and as soon as the two were up the stairs, she wrapped her arms around Akira and kissed her with all the love and lust she could muster. Akira wasted no time and responded. She went down and kissed Rias's neck, earning soft moans from her.

"Akira~" she moaned. She looked up and said.

"Yes my love" those words were enough to send her over the edge as she whispered.

"I…Want…You" as she looked back, seeing Akira wide eyed, she slowly nodded as Rias renewed their make-out session as Akira all but kicked the door to their sleepingroom open.

 **(LEM** ** _ON)_**

Rias moved forward and claimed Akira's lips quickly. It wasn't even romantic as she originally thought. No, it was lustful and hungry. Though, at that point, neither cared. Their instincts were going wild, and for once, neither could control it. It had been too long and both girls wanted this. There was no stopping them.

Rias wasn't in her teasing mood and Akira didn't have the restraint she usually held. Both felt their bodies heating up and were ready to claim what was theirs in a heartbeat.

Rias felt her lips penetrated by a long, slippery appendage. She met it with her own and the two began a long, fierce battle. One would shove the other back and constantly switch between the mouths, exchanging saliva.

The two teens were so distracted, they hadn't noticed Akira pushing herself forward until they toppled over each other, landing on the bed.

The green haired heiress opened her eyes to see herself on top of Rias. Her hands were on both sides of the princess' head and their lips were near inches apart. One of her legs was between Rias', her dress pulled all the way up to her thighs. Akira gulped as she looked down at Rias' glazed eyes, a heavy blush on her face.

'Woah...she's so much more beautiful since I last saw her...' She thought.

"Akira..." She heard her call him. The green haired devil looked into her eyes, seeing her smiling face. She was...happy. "Make me yours...forever..." She said softly.

Her eyes shot open at her request. So bold...

The redhead's arms wrapped around Akira's neck tightly, keeping her from pulling away. She was shocked, looking at the tight hold Rias had on her before looking back.

"You've got me all worked up. You better take responsibility for it," she said with a sly smile.

Akira was too turned on by this and had no real hope, not that she had any, of getting out of this lock without hurting her. Rias, however, was her lover and the woman she cherished deeply. She wouldn't have chosen the scene any better and if this was what she wanted, hell, they both wanted it, who was she to back out now.

Slowly, she leaned in and kissed her neck, sending a shiver up her spine. She moved one of her hands down between them, grabbing the bottom of her dress. She could feel as Rias shivered at her touch and moved in, kissing her softly once more. The affectionate touch was more than enough to ease her as she slipped of the dress, noticing something else at the same time.

Once it was kicked off, she broke the kiss, looking into Rias' eyes. "You're soaked," she said softly. The sly grin returned as the redhead increased her hold.

"Oops~, am I?" She said softly and oh-so-sweetly.

"You really want this," Akira replied with a grin of her own.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied innocently. Akira rolled her eyes as she moved in and kissed her lover again. She couldn't explain how much she loved this her, missed her, and wanted her.

The heiress slipped off her clothing, keeping their lips connected as she pulled the princess' legs over hers, bringing their hips together.

There, resting against Rias' stomach, was a large, floppy dick. Rias was shocked at it and stared at it with wide eyes.

"How did this...when did this…?" She couldn't form a complete sentence. Akira blushed and scratched the back of her head.

"It's a little spell I had been meaning to try out. Thought it might be interesting for our first time," she said flustered. Rias smiled and looked down at it with a mischievous glint before she rolled her hips against it. The green haired devil felt a small tint of pleasure and could feel her shaft grow a little hard from it. She turned back to the redhead who was smirking.

"Let's see how you use it then," she said seductively. She then winked and that was it for the Astaroth as her shaft came to life, standing up at attention, twitching. "My my, you're such a pervert. You got hard just from that?" Rias teased. Akira just smiled back.

"Well, with how soaked you are, I couldn't help but bring the best," she teased back. Rias blushed more and giggled softly.

"Ready when you are," she said. Akira lined herself up before carefully entering inside. A loud moan was released from both of them as the head opened Rias a good amount. Akira pushed through slowly, not wanting to hurt her lover at all. Especially because this feeling was very new to her. It was like she was being squeezed in a vice but it felt good. The way Rias' walls were trying to suck her in only made it so much better.

It wasn't long before Akira met the barrier and stopped. She looked up to Rias who's deep blush had somehow grew much heavier.

"Go on… Make me yours, my love," She whispered.

Akira pulled back before pushing forward and tore through the wall. The amount of pain Rias felt was like none other before. She tense as tears escaped from her clenched eyes and she clenched the bedsheets for dear life. Nothing could have prepared her for the feeling of losing her virginity.

The Astaroth heiress leaned down and kissed her deeply, trying to ease the princess' pain the best she could.

Faster than she expected, Rias began to kiss back, eagerly attacking her lips. Akira broke it, slightly panting as she looked down at the redhead. Rias's eyes were glazed with want, the softest smile she ever saw on her face.

"I'm ready..." She said softly. Akira nodded before she began to pull out, slowly. She shivered at the amount of pleasure that surged through her.

Rias softly moaned at her lover's movement, her arms wrapping tighter around the heiress's neck.

The angel was now almost out, the tip being the only thing still in. She then moved forward, pushing back inside, sending even more pleasure throughout the lovers bodies. They moaned simultaneously as Akira hilted inside her, their backs arching and breasts bouncing as they held onto each other tightly.

Akira was about to start pulling when she felt Rias' legs wrap around her waist, locking tightly. She looked at her confused before she noticed the look in the redhead's eyes. It was a powerful glare of lust and desire.

"Not that the easy into it is great and all but... Break me, Akira… Make this a night we'll remember as heated passion!" She said with want laced in her voice.

"Are you sure...?" The green haired heir asked. The devil then felt as her lover's nails dug into her back, pain shooting through her nerves.

"Yes, I don't want to walk tomorrow," she whispered into her ear.

Akira quickly complied as she began a rapid pace. She could feel Rias' grip tighten as she continued to pound against her quick and hard, a loud, wet slapping noise echoing throughout the room.

Rias' moans increased in both volume and frequency as she arched her back more, her grip on Akira increasing. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was wide open, allowing the moans to easily escape.

Neither were prepared by the amount of pleasure, Akira grunting from the quick pace she was moving. It wasn't until she finally felt her peak near that she unclenched his teeth to speak. Of course, they were both virgins so it wouldn't last long.

"*moan* Rias, I'm, ahh, so close..." She cried out. The devil princess's arms and legs tightened around Akira to where she could barely move. The fellow heiress looked at the redhead to see her smiling, her moans still at their highest peak.

"I said give me *moan* all of you," she answered. Akira knew what that meant and looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure? Who knows what could happen with this spell." While getting her pregnant was highly unlikely, that fact that their might be a teeny tiny possibility made her worry if this was what her lover really wanted.

"Don't back out now *moan*," Rias said with her a sexy smile. The Astaroth heir grinned before she moved forward and kissed her one last time.

Her body then stiffened as she felt her high come through full force. She hilted deeply inside the redhead as she felt shivers like never before run down her spine.

She also felt as Rias' maidenhood clamped down like a vice, restricting her from moving at all, and she arched her back as far as she could. Their breasts pressed together, their hard nipples sending another stimulation through.

Both moaned each other's names as loud as they could before they came down from their highs and fell limp next to each other.

Both teens were sweating and panting hard next to each other. They stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours but was only a couple of minutes. Neither knew what to say. After such an experience, after such a heartwarming return, what could they say. They were now officially lovers. That was more than enough.

Rias felt arms wrap around her waist before she was pulled into a tight embrace. She released a small yelp before she felt another soft, voluptuous figure behind her. She felt as Akira placed her head over her shoulder and nuzzled into her neck. Her soft breathing tickled the Gremory heir's skin and made her sigh in comfort.

Rias closed her eyes, smiling from the safe and strong embrace the fellow heiress provided. She felt as she moved his hand forward and laced it with hers. She welcomed the action, sighing as the world finally felt perfect for her. Everything was back in balance again, as ironic as their relationship was.

"I love you, Rias," Akira whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Akira," the redhead replied.

 **(Lemon** ** _End, once again thanks to Stormgreywolf)_**

 **AAAND DONE, this certainly took a while, now I want to say that I apologize if this feels rushed, but I wanted to get this out, because I wanted to get started with the newest chapter, that and I had written this yesterday and it was midnight.**

 **And once again I would like to thank my Lemon writer stormgreywolf for writing the lemons. I highly sugesst that after you have read this fic, go to his page and check his fics out, if you like OC's and HighSchool DXD, then he will have you hooked on several fics. So head over and show the guy/girl some love**

 **This is DOTO. Signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, the only thing I own is my Oc.**

 **Hello everyone, its DOTO back with a fresh new chapter for you, in this chapter, Akira will get adjusted to high school life and she will formally meet with her second peerage, plus she will meet a very special girl.**

 **So let's get started shall we.**

"Talk" characters talking.

'Think' characters thinking.

 **"** **Talk"** Supernaturals talking.

 **'** **Think'** Supernaturals thinking.

 ** _"_** ** _Dragon Shot"_** magic spells being used.

 _Year Later_ Time Skips.

 ** _(Hel_** **lo)** **** ** _Authors_** **Note's**

 **Chapter 4. A new life begins.**

When morning came, the two lovers were still cuddling with each other in bed. Still dreaming about what had happened just a day ago, it was still fresh in their minds as Rias lay peacefully on top Akira, their legs and hands intertwined. The rays of sunshine shined through the glass window wich were hidden from view by a white curtain.

She slowly opened her eyes as she mewled a bit and sat herself up, she stretched her limbs, hearing a few bones being snapped back into place, and looked around.

Their bedroom wasn't that huge, but it certainly wasn't small. The wooden bed with silk sheets and a comfortable amount of pillows were present, a giant window which once the curtain was opened, could make sure that there was plenty of sunlight inside the house. A walk in closet which held her clothes on the left, and Akira's clothes on the right, a bookcase with all sorts of different books, from your normal ones to ones about magic, she even spotted a few manga's which made her happy, and then upset because it meant that her brother had been searching through her personal stuff. She sighed as she saw a desk with a lamp on it, she figured that that would be place to sit down and study. The room itself was decorated with paintings that were beatifull to look at.

She smiled as she looked over her shoulder and saw that Akira was still fast asleep, she had a soft smile on her face as she slowly traced a finger over her face, taking in her buildt and posture.

She had changed a lot in two years, but it was all worthwhile, she could easily see the small changes. Akira's body was now more filled out between a mix of beauty and brawl, and from what she remembered from yesterday, she had more than enough power in her body.

She smiled as she was still completely naked, as was Akira, she slowly traced her hands over her body as she was appreciating the craftsmanship, her breasts were big, but not too big, they weren't fat or flabby, they were smooth and firm as Rias slightly moved her hands over it, Akira softly moaned as Rias smiled. She moved further down as she felt the slight amount of muscle in her abs. she slowly moved the sheets as she inspected her further down. Her legs were as smooth as a baby's skin with the right amount of muscle to keep her fit, she traced her eyes above the flower above her maidenhood, and she rose her eyes. It seems like she was a natural greenhead, which was interesting, although she couldn't complain, she was a natural redhead herself. She traced her finger a little while longer before she lowered herself and gave her lover a smoldering kiss on Akira's lips to wake her up.

Akira's eyes widened up as she tried to wrap her head around what was happening, but a smile appeared on her face as she kissed Rias lovingly back, the two engaged in a bit of tongue wrestling as they were getting a bit touchy, but after a while they separated.

"Good morning" Akira said lovingly.

"Good morning my love" Rias exclaimed, she had a loving smile on her face, she felt happy and safe again now that Akira was back in her life, and the life of her peerage and Akira's own peerage and their friends. Rias tried to stand up, but her legs were still wobbly as she was about to fall to the ground, if it wasn't for Akira catching her in the last minute, she grabbed her in bridle style.

"It looks like you are still feeling the after effects of our little fun last night" Akira said, Rias blushed as she said.

"W-Well, I did say that I didn't want to walk, but I didn't think it would be this bad" she said, Akira chuckled as she sat Rias on their bed as she walked towards the closet with a bit of sway in her hips, which Rias stared at until she smacked Akira on the ass.

"Don't tease me" she said, Akira yelped and chuckled afterwards, she grabbed her clothes as well her own school clothes, which were the standard Kuoh Girl's uniform, which she had to chuckle at. She was surprised how fast Sirzechs managed to place Akira in the school, she had a feeling that Rias had pressured her brother into this, but she also knew that Sirzechs would do anything Rias asked him to do. But regardless of the case, she was happy that this was happening. She grabbed the clothes as she walked out of the large walk in closet, she laid them on the bed as she started to get dressed, but Rias embraced her from behind. She nuzzled her head into Akira's neck as their hands held each other.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do things like this" Rias sighed as her breath tickled Akira's neck, she giggled a bit as she sighed in comfort.

"I feel the same, I missed you, I never stopped thinking about you during my stay in Heaven" she said, Rias smiled as she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"You romantic slug" she said teasingly, Akira chuckled as she kissed Rias on the lips as she held her close.

"Only to those I care for" she said. Rias sighed in content as she listened to Akira's heartbeat, they stayed silent for a couple of moments as Rias softly spoke.

"Thank you" she said. Akira looked at the redheaded princess and asked.

"What are you thanking me for" she asked, Rias looked at her as Akira saw her blueish/green eyes locking on to her own dark green eyes. She could read the love she held for her.

"For saving me from Riser, and for accepting me as your girlfriend, I know we are both girls, but i…MPHM~" Rias was cut off by Akira kissing her on the lips with every bit of passion fueling the kiss. She closed her eyes as they kissed for a few moments. After that they separated.

"Rias, I told you that I love you, I don't care that were both girls, I care for you and everyone else. It is I whom should be thanking you, for being in my life, and for accepting whom I am" she said, Rias smiled as they continued to make out for a few more moments, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Rias-sama, Akira-sama, are you two awake yet" the familiar voice of Phala was heard from the other side. The two separated and smiled, they sat up as Akira said.

"Yeah, were up, just doing some light bonding with Rias in here" she said, she could sense that her maid was blushing as they knew that there were at least a couple of interesting scenarios going through her head.

"I-I see, I just wanted to inform you that Rias-sama's peerage and the rest of us are downstairs eating breakfast" she said. The two looked at each other and nodded.

"Thank you, we will be down in a minute" she said, Phala nodded as she left, but not before she heard something that made her face go nova-red within seconds.

"Why don't you join next time, might be fun" Rias said with a teasing smirk and a seductive look in her eyes, she was thankful that they couldn't see her, she was a blushing wreck as she bolted the hell out of there. Rias laughed as Akira looked at her in shock.

"Oi, Oi Rias. Why did you say that" she asked, Rias giggled as she embraced a half dressed Akira.

"Because, as long as you remember that I am your Alpha, I don't mind letting the others in on this." She said. This shocked Akira greatly.

"B-But why, I mean don't get me wrong, I love those girls like they are my family. But…." She was silenced by Rias placing her finger over her lips and explaining the situation.

"For two years, we waited for your return, we had the time to think what we all really felt for you, and I have seen how both Akeno and Koneko changed their feelings from just lust and kindness to love, they alongside your peerage and a couple of other that I know want to be with you, just like I am. And even though I want to have you all to myself, I find myself cursing those thoughts because I know that they can never be as happy, if they were with someone else. They are my family, my friends. These are people I would be happy to spend the rest of my life with. As my fellow wife's under you, Akira Astaroth" she said. Akira was stunned and completely shocked. She knew that Rias did possess a bit of a selfish streak sometimes, but she also knew that her heart was bigger than anyone else she had ever met, and here she was, saying that she didn't mind her having multiple affairs, hell she didn't mind in her having multiple wives. If that didn't show how kind this girl could be, then she didn't know a greater example. Akira hugged her and kissed with all the love she could muster. After a few moments she separated and said.

"Have I told you that you're the best" she said. Rias smiled and said.

"Yes, but it isn't so bad to hear it so many times" she said teasingly, Akira rolled her eyes at the sarcasm and kissed her again.

"You're the best Ri-chan, I love you" she said, using her old pet name for her when they were little.

"I love you to Aki-chan" she said, using the same old pet name. They got themselves dressed and with their hands holding each other, they headed downstairs.

OOO

When they entered the kitchen and the eating room, they saw that both of their peerage's were up and about, Koneko was sitting on the couch eating sweets with Erza sitting next to her eating a strawberry shortcake. Akame sat at the table with Kiba talking about different ways to use a sword and their styles. Akeno was Phala as they were preparing more food for the others. Sigui, Mecha and Asia were together with Issei joining them as they were eating and talking about different things, Kurumu and Ageha were eating together. They then looked at the two girls as they were already dressed in their school clothes.

"Ara, Ara, good morning Rias-sama, Akira-sama" Akeno said as she had a smile on her face.

"Good morning you guys" Akira said, she was approached by Koneko first, Akira looked down as Koneko hugged her, with as little of her Rook strength as possible, she nuzzled her head between Akira's breasts.

"Nee-chan, your back" she said, Akira chuckled as she petted her, which led to her purring in content.

"Yeah, and I'm here to stay this time" she said as Koneko hugged her further, she letted her go after a few minutes as the next one to hug her was Akeno, she embraced her as she said.

"It's great to have you back Akira-sama, I have missed you so much" she said, Akira hugged her back and said.

"Yeah, I have missed you to Akeno, you certainly grew up well, as do you Koneko" she said as Koneko smiled a bit, Akeno giggled seductively and whispered, but loud enough for everybody to hear.

"I can still smell the scent of sex on you Akira-sama, and its turning me on, do you want to do the same thing to me, hmmm" she said, Akira turned red as the others turned red as well. It should also be noted that Issei lay in a pool of his blood that came out of his nose, with Asia trying to get him out of it. And Kiba was looking away with a blush on his face, Kurumu and Ageha were licking their lips as they looked at their master.

"W-W-What are you saying Akeno" Akira said with a blush that matched Rias's to a T. she letted go and said.

"I'm saying that I don't mind being a M to your S, A-K-I-R-A" she seductively drew out her name, she was a stuttering mess as Rias had her arm around Akira's as this snapped her out of her mess.

"Don't forget Akeno, I'm the Alpha, so you have to listen to me as well, as your King and Alpha, do you understand that" she said, this drew further shocked reactions as Issei begun bleeding again, it was a wonder how he didn't die with that much blood loss.

"Ara, Ara. Ufufu, if that's the case, then I guess I have to do as you say Rias-sama" she said, Rias looked at her before she sighed, she knew her Queen very well, and her sadistic nature. Still this could be fun for her and Akira.

"Akeno, you're not the only one who wants a shot at Akira-sama, and did you forget that Akira-sama is engaged to Raven-sama and Ravel-sama" Phala said, Akira looked towards her, then back to Rias only to see her reassuring smile.

"Wait, how do you girls now about that?" she said, Phala smiled as she explained what had happened after Akira's victory.

"After you won and left with Rias, Ravel-sama explained what she and her mother had done before you left to Heaven, they said that over the years they visited, they started to admire you, so much so that they wanted to be with you. Even though they could see that you had a thing for Rias-sama, and they told us that they didn't mind sharing you with her or anyone else, as long as they were with you, that was more than enough for them" she said. This stunned the young heiress. They were just as willing as Rias, she smiled and said.

"Well, guess I have to thank them when I visit them huh?" she said, the group nodded as Rias said.

"You'll be able to thank them tonight, as we have settled up a party to celebrate your return, which was combined with me being free from my marriage with Riser" Rias said, Akira looked at her and nodded.

"And what about you girls, you don't mind that I have now two peerage's" she said as she looked at her knights, Bishops and her Queen. They were smiling at their King.

"We don't mind" they said, she just smiled and thanked them. They continued to eat with a happy atmosphere in the air. As they were eating Akira had the time to look at the house a bit.

The kitchen was a clear white with a light brown wooden floor in the living and dining room, the kitchen had black and white floor tiles, the sink was a beatifull stainless steel as was the tap, and the refrigerator was made of steel, but colored white. There was an electric and a gas stove that they could use, with an air ventilation system above it, and a smoke alarm close to it, so that they could be warned if there was ever a fire. There also was a dishwasher that was made of the same stainless steel, there were several cases that they had some stuff in them, from cleaning stuff, to food and everything else.

The living room and dining room were connected, making it one giant room. Since the style of their house was mansion based, the living room was made to showcase this fact. With several couches, a high Dev television, with several gaming consoles attached to it, with a case that held several games and anime's.

The rest of the house was huge as well, with several bathrooms and bedrooms, with the biggest being the master bedroom were Rias and Akira slept. Akira was also surprised by the fact that Issei's house was a few houses further up the road, and the academy wasn't far from here, which was a blessing for them.

After dinner was done, they grabbed their stuff as the group departed, with Ageha being hired as a teacher just like Mecha, and Kurumu being coming in as a Second Year, and Akira being a Third year, much to her displeasure, because she wouldn't be in the same class as her King.

"Ah, don't worry, we will see each other at lunch and in the clubroom and at home, so were not that far apart from each other" she said, which cheered the young blue haired girl up by a large margin. Rias was like the rest happy that Akira could finally come to school with them, she had her arm intertwined with Akira's as they walked towards school, gaining a lot of attention. From parents looking at the group and couple, to several classmates staring in awe and wonder at the green haired heiress.

"They sure are surprised to see a lesbian couple walking towards school" Akira said. Rias nodded and said.

"That's because many people in this world haven't really embraced the idea of two girls openly showing affection towards one another, honestly its stupid that they are that discussed by it" she said, Akira held her close. This was obviously something that bothered Rias, and it was something she wasn't sure off, to start a relationship with another woman. Akira could understand that, hence why she would do anything to make sure Rias and any other girl wouldn't feel uncomfortable by this.

When they arrived at the academy, Akira was surprised by the scale of the school.

"This is massive" she said.

"That's what she said" Koneko said, the group looked at the young Nekoshou/Devil hybrid.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Well done Koneko" Akira said as she ruffled her hair. Who knew that Koneko could make a sex joke, this means that everyone had a surprise up their sleeve, even someone like young Koneko.

"Who is that" a girl said.

"Look at her, god she is sooooo hot" a group of guys said.

"Wait, look at that, is she with Rias Onee-sama" a group said.

"they are a couple" they asked as the rest of the students saw that Rias and Akira's hands were intertwined, much like couples do, and the squeals of pure joy of the girls and the curses of the guys were heard for miles. They had to cover their eyes as to make sure they didn't break.

"There so cute together" a random girl said.

"Yeah, yeah. Red and green, forever together" another said.

"Damm, I wonder if they did 'it' already" a guy said.

"Man, that would have been hot to watch" another said, thus showing that everyone had some lust in them. Akira blushed at the comments being thrown out there, the group just ignored them as Rias said.

"Don't let the comments bother you, they don't matter, as long as you have us, you shouldn't let those comments get to you" Rias said, Akira looked at her and the rest as they nodded.

"Yeah, we will help you whenever, wherever Akira-senpai" Kiba said, Akira smiled and thanked him.

"Thank you guys" she said as she gave Rias a loving kiss on the cheek, making the girls squeal in happiness and the guys blushing and making a few have a nose bleed. When they were heading towards the classes. Rias asked.

"Which class are you in Akira" she asked, Akira grabbed a letter that was in her coat as she folded it open and read.

"Umm, Class 3-B" she said, Rias smiled happily as she hugged her.

"That's great, that's my class" she said. Akira shook her head.

'Sirzechs, you cleaver bastard' she thought as the group headed towards their classes. Rias and Akeno had to enter first as Akira was yet to introduce herself, so she waited in the hallways for their teacher, a minute passed when she heard.

"Your Akira Astaroth, correct" a female voice said, she turned around and saw her teacher.

She had red hair with amber eyes which she had done in a long ponytail, the teacher look complimented her bust and curvy figure, if Akira had to guess, she wasn't much older than herself, heck she might even be the same age as her if her looks were anything to go by.

'Wow, she's pretty' Akira thought. She shook her head and nodded.

"Yes ma'am" she said politely, she smiled and shook her hand.

"My name is Yoko Littner, please call me Yoko-sensei in class" she said.

"A pleasure Yoko-sensei" she said politely, she did not want her first day to start of bad, so she was as polite as she could be. Which Yoko really appreciated. She looked the girl over, she was as old as herself, and from what she could sense, she was a devil.

'Hmm, not bad looking, a kind heart and soul from what I can tell, and strong if her magic potential is anything to go by" she thought as she said.

"Wait for a moment, when I call your name you can enter the classroom ok" she said. Akira nodded as Yoko entered the classroom.

"Alright everyone settle down" she said as the class slowly stopped from what they did as they listened to her.

"Now, I have some good news for all of you, we have a new classmate joining our class, she's from a wealthy family that is in the technology industry" she said, the guys cheered as the girls started gossiping.

"Alright a new girl" a guy said.

"I hope she's hot" another said as they nodded.

"You think she's someone like Rias-sama" a girl said.

"I don't know, but I do know that there was some commotion by the entrance this morning" another said.

"Yeah, I heard that to, do you think that this has something to do with this" another asked, Rias and Akeno had a mischievous smile on their faces as they waited for the bomb to be dropped.

"Alright, you can enter now" Yoko said, as the door slitted open, the class was stunned to see a goddess appear in front of their eyes, her long dark green hair which was still flowing freely, her light skin which shined in the sun, her dark green eyes and her curvy figure. The guys were drooling and the girls had hearts in their eyes as they saw a third "Great Onee-Sama".

"Hello everyone, my name is Akira Astaroth, I hope to get along with all of you here" she said with a polite bow, she smiled at the class as they erupted into cheers.

"ALRIGHT, WE HAVE ANOTHER BABE IN OUR CLASS" the boys cheered.

"ONEE-SAMA" the girls cheered as Akira sweat dropped at the scene as she had an embarrassed laugh.

"Umm, is this normal" she whispered to Yoko, she nodded and said.

"Better just get used to it" she said. Akira sighed as she walked towards her seat, knowing that the rest stared at her. And there wasn't anything she could do about it. She couldn't change her genotype. Female devils are most of the time blessed with good genetics, and she alongside her friends were good examples of this trait. She sat next to Rias as Akeno sat in front of her.

"Looks like we have another "Great Onee-sama"" Rias said, Akira looked towards her girlfriend and asked.

"What does that title mean" she said, Akeno giggled alongside Rias as her Queen explained it to her.

"This is a title that was given to both me and Rias because of whom we are and how we look, and from the looks of things, you are now one to. Congratulation's Akira-sama" she said, Akira sighed and said.

"I hope it doesn't lead to trouble, I don't wanna be seen as that but as my own damm person" she said, Rias could relate to that, as she wanted the same thing. Hence it was another reason the two were perfect for one another.

"Alright, alright calm down everyone" Yoko said as she clapped her hands to try and keep the order in her classroom, the rest sat down as Yoko started her lesson. Which Akira paid attention to as she made sure to make some notes for later, little did she know that someone was watching her.

Far in the right side, somewhere in the middle, was an old friend of Rias and Akeno, in fact they entered the school at the exact same time.

A busty young lady with long brown hair that was done in multiple drill-like curls, she had light skin and brown eyes to complement her hair, and she wore the girl's uniform as she was looking at Akira with great interest.

'Interesting, I can sense she houses a beast, and not just any beast. But the most noble and powerful of them all. A dragon' she thought as she glanced at the green haired devil. Even though she was human, she was very talented in taming wild animals and supernatural beasts alike. This was obvious as Kiyome Abe came from a family of great beast-tamers.

Akira shivered as she looked around quickly, she had the distinct feeling that someone was looking at her. She then saw the brown haired girl looking at her with a calculating look. She caught her doing it as she turned away with a small blush for being found out.

'Interesting' she thought as the lesson continued.

OOO

When the bell rung for lunch, many cheered as some had sat their tables together as they were chatting and eating together, this being the same with Rias, Akeno and Akira.

"Here you go Akira-sama" Akeno said as she had handed over Akira's obento, since she had forgotten hers. But luckily she had a fantastic maid and a group of great friends that she could count on.

"Thank you Akeno" she said as the Yamato Nadeshiko blushed a bit from the praise and giggled softly, with Rias smiling at the scene as they begun eating and talking about several things. They were interrupted by someone appearing by their table, they looked up and saw that it was Kiyome Abe.

"Can I join you three" she politely asked, the three looked at each other as Akira shrugged and said.

"Sure" she simply said, she bowed and placed a stray table at the three, making it so she had Akira on her left, and Akeno on her right, while looking at Rias directly. She opened her obento as it looked gorgeous.

"Wow, that looks good, did you make this yourself" Akira asked, Kiyome nodded.

"Yes, although my father helped me a bit with the eggs and rice, since I have a tendency to let those burn" she said as Akira chuckled.

"Hey, it's not nice to laugh at a lady for trying" she said, which only increased the chuckles from Akira.

"No, No. I'm not laughing at you, but it's just a funny image to imagen" she said. Kiyome stared and then begun laughing along, with Rias and Akeno following suit, since laughing is pretty damm infectable, unless you're dealing with an absolute jerk or a stuck-up bitch.

After that they continued to make small talk with each other as Akira learned a few things about her, mainly that she knew about supernaturals.

"So you know that us three aren't exactly…" she trailed off as Kiyome nodded.

"Yes, but don't worry, I won't spill the secret, because I don't really care what you are, as long as you are a good person, then its good enough for me" she said, Akira smiled at that.

"That's very mature thinking of you, thanks" she said. Kiyome smiled at her newest friend. They continued to eat their obento's as Rias had an eggroll in between her chopsticks.

"Say ahh~" she said as she had the eggroll aimed at Akira, she blushed as she looked around, seeing the rest stare, then she looked back at Rias and seeing her smile that beautiful smile of her, remembering that the Gremory's were known of being extremely affectionate with their servants and loved ones. Akira smiled and opened her mouth with the 'ahh' as Rias fed her lover.

"Hmmm, tasty" she said, Rias smiled as they heard the girls squeal at the cute scene.

"Here Akira-sama, say ahh~" Akeno said as she followed suit. Akira, not complaining about this in the least, opened her mouth as Akeno fed her, only increasing the squeals and jealous looks of the class. Kiyome blushed at the open affection between the three, and felt slightly jealous that she hadn't found someone special in her live yet.

After the little display, Kiyome had a question that she wanted to ask the Astaroth heiress.

"I now that devils often take animals as their familiars, and I can sense that you have a powerful one, can I ask what or who it is" she whispered, Akira nodded and said.

"My familiar is the Strongest Dragon King, the Karma Chaos Dragon Tiamat" she said, Kiyome was stunned at that, she had one of the strongest familiars around.

"Wow" she said, Akira just smiled and chuckled at her reaction.

"Yeah, it sure is something isn't it" she said. Kiyome nodded as the bell rung again, signaling the end of the lunch.

"Alright everyone, back to your seat, class is in session once again" Yoko said, after a minute of tables and chairs being moved around, they listened to Yoko teaching those things.

When the class ended, the students stood up as many rushed towards Akira, she almost fell out of her chair as there were many faces up close with her as she was fired questions left and right.

"How old are you".

"What are your three sizes?"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

She blinked at the questions, as she looked slightly at Rias, she smiled as she moved towards her and in front of all her classmates, she kissed Akira right on the lips, this send the guys to the floor as the girls squealed at the cute scene. Akira blushed as did Akeno and Kiyome. With the latter having her mouth wide open. Rias smirked as she turned towards the rest and said.

"Does that answer your question" she said as she winked at Akeno and Kiyome as Akeno blushed and smiled, she shook her head as she followed the red-haired happy club president, and her stunned dark green haired lover.

"*Sigh*, at least she is happy" Akeno said to herself as she smiled and joined the two. Leaving Kiyome standing there with a large blush on her face and a hand over her gaping mouth.

'w-what, those two are a couple…still, they seemed happy, maybe I should' she thought as a plan began to form in her head.

When the three walked towards the Occult Research Club, Akira asked.

"Was that really necessary, I could have explained them normally you know" she asked her still smiling girlfriend, Rias looked her way and said.

"This will let them know that you are mine and ours, now and forever" she said, Akira smiled. She had a feeling the redhead would do something like this. Akeno gasped and said.

"R-Rias, are you really saying…" she said, she couldn't find the words as Rias smiled as she hugged Akeno.

"You're my Queen, and more importantly my friend, and I know you have a huge crush on her. So you can date her, as long as you remember that I am the Alpha in this relationship" she said, Akeno was stunned as she in a fit of emotion, hugged her King with all her might as she kept saying "thank you", over and over again. Rias hugged back as she winked at Akira who smiled and joined in for the hug. After that both girls wrapped their arms around Akira as she just smiled and like a lady, escorted the two towards the Occult Research Club.

OOO

When they entered their clubhouse, the two Kings saw that both their peerages were present, they turned to the door as they saw Rias, Akira and Akeno enter.

"Hey everyone, sorry if we are a bit late" Akira said. They smiled as Akira sat herself down on the couch with Rias sitting down behind her desk, with Akeno standing next to her. She sat down next to Koneko and as soon as she did, the young Nekoshou hugged her as she smiled and petted her head.

"Nee-chan, welcome back" she said. Akira smiled softly and said.

"Thank you Neko-chan" she said using her old pet name, which prompted her to snuggle up more with the green haired heiress. Issei was smiling at the scene with a bit of jealousy in his eyes, but from what he saw at the party. He knew that she more than deserved this.

"Now then, I called you here for a reason" Rias said as they looked at her. With Koneko still sitting in Akira's lap and refusing to move.

"Akira, I don't think I had formerly introduced you to my newest servants" she said. Akira shook her head as she patted Koneko, signaling her to get out of her lap for a few moments, she looked up with her eyes as she pouted a bit, but nodded none the less.

"No I haven't, but better late than never" she said. Issei and Asia stood up and shook her hand.

"My name is Issei Hyoudo, Pawn of Rias Gremory, I hope we get along" he said. Akira nodded and said.

"Ah yes, the current Red Dragon Emperor, it's nice to meet you Issei" she said as Tiamat scoffed, Akira knew of the past troubles that Tiamat and Ddraig had with one another, but in respect for her mistress, she stayed quite…for now.

"I-I am Asia Argento, it's nice to meet….Eeep" she squeaked as Akira hugged her.

"Awww, aren't you the most adorable little sister figure ever" she said in joy, what with her never having a younger sister, Asia came closest to it. But luckily Akira recovered quick and coughed.

"Sorry about that" she said as she patted her head. Wich Asia accepted as she laughed, clearly enjoying the sign of affection. But then something hit her as she turned towards her first Knight.

"Wait, didn't you tell me you had trained someone before becoming my Knight" she said. Sigui smiled and nodded, placing her hand on Asia's shoulder.

"Yep, Asia here was my pupil" she said, Akira was a bit stunned at that, as was everyone else, but she nodded.

"Right, I can tell, she has a bit of your spirit in her" she said, Sigui smiling as Asia was happy, to hear a bit of praise coming from another High-Class Devil other than Rias.

"T-Thank you, but I am nowhere near as strong as Sigui-senpai" she said, Issei jumped in and said.

"Asia, don't sell yourself short, your pretty strong yourself" he said. Asia was blushing from his praise, coming from the one she had a bit of a crush on, this was something big for her.

"Thank you" she said as she hugged him, getting him to blush but hug back. Everyone smiled at the scene. Rias turned towards Akeno and said.

"It really is good to have her back, right?" she asked her Queen, she nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yes, it does" she said. After a minute they sat back down with a happy atmosphere in the air. Rias then said.

"Now as you now, since yesterday I am no longer engaged to Riser, which I have to thank Akira for" she said as the latter just blushed and scratched her head, clearly embarrassed by the praise. Rias smiled and continued.

"We have also been informed that tonight, a party is being held to celebrate my 'divorce', and the return of Akira. So I want you guys to rest up and get ready for tonight" she said, the group cheered as Akira was surprised. A party? just to celebrate her return and putting a stop to a forced marriage, wasn't that a bit much just for two things.

She thought it over for a minute before shrugging and just accepting with whatever they had planned. Rias smiled as she had one more piece of good news.

"And, I have just been given permission to tell you all this, in the words of my 'dearly' big brother" she said making Akira snicker at the tone.

 _"_ _All those who want to, can permanently move in with Akira Astaroth, but only if she agrees with it"_ was what she had read. There hung a moment of silence before the girls cheered.

"Alright, we can move in with Akira-sama" Kurumu cheered.

"This is going to be fun" Erza said as Akame nodded.

"Indeed, together with her again, now and forever" Phala said as her peerage turned towards her, she smiled and sighed.

"Family stays together right. So what the heck, welcome home girls" she said, this resulted in her being tackled of the couch and smothered in hugs, which had Issei being flung into a wall with a rocket size nosebleed. Rias shook her head as Akeno chuckled, Koneko had a small smile on her face. Kiba smiled as well as he remembered that his apartment and Issei's house were really close to her mansion, with Kiba living only a few houses further down the road, and with Issei being her neighbor.

"Wow, my house is going to be filled with all of you, luckily the house can expand on its own" she said, the rest smiled and giggled.

"Well, since you're the only one who can increase her peerage with your own self-made pieces, we better make sure that the house can hold them all" Rias said as Akira laughed and nodded.

The rest of the day was spent with them talking about different things when suddenly a paper appeared in front of Akira's face, she read it and nodded.

"It seems like a stray appeared in this territory, we are asked to hunt it down" she said, the group nodded as Rias stood up and turned towards her peerage.

"We are helping them on this, this is my territory as well, and this will see how well we work together" she said, their peerage's nodded as they teleported to the place.

As they arrived at the place, they saw that they were in an old electric plant, which was abandoned for bad repairs and a murder incident.

"Well, this isn't a cliché or something" Akira said, Rias nodded as they looked around, there were clear signs of a fight happening, but suddenly Macha sensed something, and it was a familiar aura. Her eyes widened and said.

"Neamhain" she said, she stretched her wings and flew up.

"Macha, what's going on" Erza said, she turned her head west and said.

"It's one of my sisters, she's here and in trouble. Please Akira-sama, we need to safe her" she said. Akira remembered her promise and nodded, she turned towards the rest and said.

"I promised her to rescue her sister, so I ask you guys and girls. Please help us" she said. Rias nodded and the rest agreed. Akira smiled and turned towards Macha.

"Which way" she said. Macha smiled and leaded the way, the rest following her as they had their respective powers and weapons out and ready. After a while Macha was hovering above the old indoor workplace, she sensed her sisters power flaring in the building, but she could sense that like her when she entered this world, she didn't have her full power.

"Akira-sama, she is in the building, but I can sense a group of stray devils hunting her" she said, she nodded as she turned towards Rias and said.

"Alright, how are we going to this" she said, she thought it over and she had an idea. She whispered it to her and she nodded. She turned to Akame, Erza and Sigui.

"Alright, you three along with Kiba will enter first, wait for the signal and take them out". She said, they nodded as they dispersed, she then turned towards Macha as Rias turned towards Koneko.

"You will guard Macha as she will grab her sister and get her out of her and to Akira's house, can I ask this of you Koneko" Rias said, Koneko nodded.

"Hai, Buchou" she said.

"Asia, you go with them, to heal her up, Issei you go with the knights to clean up, this will be a good test for you to grow stronger" she said, Issei nodded as he entered the building through the front doors as he hid themselves.

"Kurumu, you and your mother will draw them out, use your charms to get them to you, once they are in position, Akeno and Phala will set the barriers and as soon as Macha, Koneko and Asia have secured Neamhain, we will eliminate them fast and quick" she said, the two succubusses nodded as they entered the doors as the rest hid themselves.

Once everyone was in position, they waited for the two succubusses to charm the stray devils.

"Hello guys~" Ageha said as she swayed her hips like it was a natural thing, Kurumu followed her mother as the hunters were openly drooling at them. They approached the two succubusses as they were now circling around them as they attempted to feel them up.

"NOW" they said as the two spreaded their wings as they pushed them away.

"What…ARGH" one said as he was sliced in half. Akame appeared behind him with a stone cold face.

"Eliminate" she said as she rushed the others, they drew their weapons which were, crossbows, knives, hunting daggers, bow and arrows, as they tried to take her down. A few fired a volley, but were swatted away.

"What the..where is this coming from" one hunter said, they heard.

 ** _"_** ** _Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor"_** they heard as a bunch of blades rained down on them, inflicting serious damage as some died from a well-placed blade. They saw a red haired woman in plated sliver/metal armor with a large metal flower over it, and she wears a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of individual blades, as well as a wing-like headpiece. Erza Scarlet had entered the battle as she continued to slice and fire at the large group of hunters.

"Fuck you bitches, were going to gut…ARGH" he stopped speaking as Sigui planted her holy blade trough his chest as he fell to the ground dead. The rest of the peerage came out as they swarmed the hunters.

"Dammit, there are too strong, retreat for now" a hunter, which was a brown haired man who was the leader said, his hunters disappeared as a few more were slain by the group.

"Tsk, they got away" Akira said as she retreated her blade from some hunters' chest as he fell to the ground.

"Issei, are you alright" Rias asked, since he was still new, she was a bit worried, but Issei looked fine.

"Yeah, I'm alright" he said as Rias nodded, she then looked at the bodies.

"we better clear this mess up" she said as she released her magic as she fired several bullets of her magic as the body's disappeared one by one, turning them into nothingness.

"Right, lets head back, I think Macha, Asia and Koneko are already home" Akira said as she teleported the rest to her house. When they entered they saw a worried Macha with a still busy Asia and a guarding Koneko still in the house.

"Akira-sama" Macha said as she had a sad smile on her face, she was stroking her sister's hair, Akira looked at Macha's sister.

She had long raven black hair with two long braids as they reached her breasts, she had light dark skin with golden eyes, she had two giant black feathered wings behind her, making Akira think of Azazel's fallen Angel wings, she wore an elegant black dress with golden garments and golden earrings.

"Wow, she's pretty" Issei said, Akira nodded.

'yeah, I guess being a goddess has its perks' she thought, she shook her head as she kneeled by her side, she looked her over with a trained eye, having been thought some medical skills by Gabriel.

"Fatigue, bruised bones, fractured rib and gun wounds in her arms and stomach, its lucky she could hang on for as long she did" she said, Macha nodded.

"She still is so strong, even after all this" she said, Macha turned towards her king, and she nodded before the red haired goddess could even answer.

"Don't worry, I'll let her join us, if she wants to that is" she said. Macha smiled and thanked her.

After a few minutes, she woke up as she stirred a bit, she opened her eyes as she looked around.

'where am I' she thought, it was almost night as she sat herself up, she saw that there were was a group of people watching over her, she looked around as she saw her sister, her eyes widened as she slowly said.

"Macha" she said softly, Macha looked at her and said.

"Neamhain" she said, tears appeared in her eyes as the two embraced and hugged and cried on each other shoulders. The group watched with smiles on their faces. After a while the two separated as Neamhain played the 'million questions game' with her younger sister, she answered them to the best of her ability's when suddenly she asked about Akira.

"Who is this devil, and why do you have that power as well sister" she asked as she got a bit defensive, Akira made the ease up motion with her hands as she explained.

"My name is Akira Astaroth, the head of the Astaroth House, next in line to the title of Beelzebub, and King of the Astaroth Peerage, were your sister is my Rook and my friend, I assure you Nea-san, I have done nothing wrong to your sister" she said as she explained that she found Macha after she was beaten to dead by the same group, although they didn't wear those cloaks at the time.

"Is this true sister" she asked. Macha nodded her head.

"Yes, if it wasn't for her, I would be dead right now, and so would you if it wasn't for Rias and Akira" she said. She nodded as she felt a bit at ease, but she still had one question.

"Do you know were Morrighan and Nao and Dian are, I haven't been able to locate them" she asked her sister, she shook her head.

"No I haven't, but I do know that my King is extremely lucky with these kind of things, so I suggest that we both stick around with her and the rest of the family, and we will see our oldest sister, and our friends soon enough, besides we don't know this world as well as they do" she said. Neamhain nodded, this did make sense, she sighed as she sat down. She smiled as she hugged her older sister.

"Alright then, I guess that's what we're going to do then" she said, Macha nodded as she said.

"Thank you sis, but you know what is even better, If you join Akira's peerage, that way you don't have to worry about a place to stay, and we can stick together once more" she said, she looked at Akira as she smiled.

"She can stay even if she wasn't a part of my peerage, Family sticks together right" she said as the rest nodded, though Akeno had a sad gleam in her eyes, but she squashed it quickly.

"Y-You mean it, I can stay and live here" she said as Akira nodded. Neamhain thanked her as she hugged her, she letted go and said.

"Please, give me a piece, I will gladly serve you…My female King" she said. Akira laughed and hugged her back.

"No need to be so formal, and of course I will give you one, welcome to the family Nea" she said, giving her a pet-name, even though that wasn't the intention, she gave her a self-made **Bishop** piece, this renewed her magical abilities as she felt a lot better.

"Thank you" she said. The group congratulating her as Rias whispered in her ear as she stood by Akira's side.

"That was a very good thing of you to do dear" she said as she kissed her cheek, giving her a small reward. Akira smiled and nodded, but then.

"AWWW CRAP" she said as she remembered something.

"w-what" Rias stuttered, this surprised everyone as Akira said.

"Guys, the party, it has already started" she said, this had the reaction of everyone widen their eyes as the color was drained from their faces. How could they had forgotten.

"B-But were not formally dressed for the occasion, how are we…" Sigui started as Nea and Macha looked at each other and nodded.

"We can make some clothes for you" they said.

"REALLY" they all exclaimed, though Erza refrained from doing it, since she had her own outfit ready.

"Yeah, just stand in a line and let us do our thing" Neamhain said as they did just that, and with a few snaps of their fingers, each one were now in dresses and tuxedos.

"Wow, this looks good" Issei said as he was dressed in a formal black tuxedo with black tie, but still showing his red undershirt.

"I agree, this is kind of pleasant" Kiba said as his was white with a long black tie.

Akira looked at herself. She now wore a dark green dress that left her back open as it was held together by strings around her neck and some small ones that crossed in a X shape over her back, it also left her right leg exposed to the air, showing said leg, she wore dark green high heels, her hair still hung freely as overall the dress showed off her figure really well.

Rias was wearing a crimson dress that showed off her legs and chest really well, it was a short dress with black markings, she wore a necklace with a ruby in it, she wore a side black feathered boa with a black feathered boa around her waist, she wore red panty houses and red high heels, her upper legs were shown, but not too much to make it inappropriate. **_(If you want to look her up, go to DeviantArt and look up High School DxD Cards - Rias' Dress 4, that's the one she is wearing)._**

Akeno wore a red dress that was slightly samurai based, she wore a crimson top wich left her chest exposed, but not too much, she wore a crimson/pink skirt with samurai plated hip protections, they had pink see-trough frilly skirt with the same colored knee socks and high-heels, the dress left her midriff completely exposed. **_(Same with Akeno, look it up at DeviantArt)_**

Koneko wore a white top with a shoulder cape which was red with a white fluffy cuffs, she wore red gloves with white fluffy cuffs, and she wore a red skirt and white knee socks and red high heels. **_(Same with Koneko, look it up at DeviantArt)_**

Asia now wore a white/slight pink dress which ran all the way down to a frilly back skirt, but still covering the bare necessities, she also know had a grey fur boa around her neck, she also wore open white high-heels, she looked stunning in the eyes of Issei as he had to hold back a nosebleed. **_(Same with Asia, look it up at DeviantArt)_**

Erza now donned a sexy looking deep purple dress with roses on the right side, it left her leg exposed as her hair was now done in a bun on the back, and she wore white gloves and purple high heels.

Mecha and Neamhain were in their normal dress, but they were cleaned up as they shined much more beautifully.

Sigui wore a blue top that showed a lot of cleavage, but not too much, she had white gloves with a single blue line over them, a black cross necklace with a long light blue skirt and white frills on them, she wore open blue high-heels.

Akame was in a black dress that had a V-neck showing a bit of cleavage, she had red markings on her front as her navel was exposed, she wore frills on both sides which were red as she wore red and black high heels with fishnet stockings.

Phala was wearing something similair to her normal maid outfit, but it was a white top with pink ribbons around her arms as she wore white gloves with a white frilly skirt with her signature ribbons attached to them, she wore white knee socks and pink heels.

Ageha wore a sexy deep blue mini dress that showed her legs in full glory, it covered her body as it showed her curves very well. Kurumu wore a similair dress although hers was a lighter blue.

"Wow, we look stunning" Ageha said, the girls agreed as Akira said.

"Alright, let's get going shall we" she said as Rias embraced her lover as the two held one another and in a flash of light, they all disappeared.

OOO

The party was already going strong, but the guests were wondering where the stars of the night were, they were talking and looking around.

Sona Sitri, the rival and friend of Rias, the heir to the Sitri House was drinking some wine with her Queen Tsubaki, she sighed as she glanced at the room, it was filled with all sorts of people, but her two best friends. (And one secret crush) were still missing.

"Honestly, were are those two, did they forget that this would happen" she muttered, Tsubaki looked at her and said.

"I'm sure Rias-sama and Akira-sama wouldn't forget something like this, maybe they just ran into some trouble on their way here" she said. Sona looked at her Queen and pondered over the words. It could be true, but it also could be false, either way, she felt a bit bored at this party.

The ex-peerage of Riser, now being the second peerage of Akira were there as well. They were accompanied by Raven and Ravel as they were waiting for their King/future wife to enter.

"Ne,Ne, do you think Akira-sama will come" LLe and Nel asked Ravel, she looked at the two green haired twins, Ravel then looked at the rest of the peerage seeing that they were all anxious to see their new king, although they were worried about how she was going to treat them. Ravel smiled and said.

"Of course she will be here, this is a party thrown for her and Rias-sama, she can't possibly miss it" she said. They looked at her.

"Are you sure, what if they forgot" Mira asked, Raven smiled and said.

"I wouldn't worry about that" she said as a giant flash of light attracted their attention, the group looked and saw their King and her peerage standing there, alongside Rias Gremory and her peerage. The girls were stunned as Ravel and Raven smiled.

"See, what I told you girls, she said she would be here, and she has never broken a promise before" Ravel said.

"Your right Ravel-chan, I think this will be the start of something better for all of us" Yubellena said, the rest agreeing.

The group was showered in praise as Akira was a bit overwhelmed, but thanked them all.

"Wow, this was not what I was expecting" she said, Rias smiled and said.

"You did a lot of good things here, it's only natural to thank someone for all their hard work" she said, they were approached by Raven and Venelana and Zeoticus. They smiled as Lord Gremory said.

"Finally, it's good to see that you're all safe" he said as he embraced his daughter, with Venelana doing the same.

"Yes, it's good to see you are both happy by what had happened" Raven said as Akira hugged her.

"Thank you" she said as she turned towards Lord and Lady Gremory, she smiled for a bit as it turned into a frown.

"But I have one thing to say to you two, and I apologize in advance for my rudeness, but I am going to say this straight from my heart" she said, this stunned the crowd as Rias looked in worry at her girlfriend, Akira looked them both straight in the eyes and said.

"If you ever, and I mean ever do something like this again to her, or anyone I care for, I swear to God and the Maou's. I…Will…Kick…Your….Ass" she said loud and clear, putting extra power behind the last words, this stunned the crowd. They had never hear someone say those kind of things towards them. Rias was the most stunned as a gasp escaped her throat as she felt truly happy. Never in a million years could she have thought that someone as wonderful as Akira would appear in her little life, yet here she was. Defending her, and the honor of all those she cared for. This not only moved her peerage and that of Akira, but also the ex-peerage of Riser, and everyone that cared for this young woman, which included Grayfia, Serafall and Sona.

"…"

"…"

"..He, he, he, HAHAHAHAHA" lord Gremory chuckled as it exploded into laughter, this stunned many as he wiped away a stray tear. Venelana was still shocked, but she giggled a bit.

"Ah, it's good to hear that Akira" he said. They were very happy for some reason. This confuse Akira and the rest greatly, Venelana giggled at the dumbfounded faces of her daughter and her girlfriend.

"We had hoped to pull Rias-chan from the engagement for some time now, but since this was also a way to get more pureblooded devils, we had to accept, and in doing so, we didn't take your feelings and those of Akira into account, so saying that you will quote on quote 'kick our ass' if we do something like this again, it pleased us. To know that Rias will be safe in your hands now Akira" she said as she kissed her cheek, showing her trust in Akira. With lord Gremory hugging the young girl.

"Take care of your new family alright" he said, Akira grinned and wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't worry, I will. This I promise" she said, they nodded as Akira hugged Raven, thanking her for helping her. Which the older woman just smiled and blushed at. The party then continued in full swing as many congratulated Akira for saving Rias, and welcoming her back.

"Well done kiddo, I knew you had it in you" a handsome young man said. This was Sairaorg Bael, the older nephew of Rias and Sirzechs, next head to the Bael House. He and Akira were sparring rivals from the day they met. They didn't hate each other in the slightest bit, only holding a great amount of respect for each other.

"Thank you Sairaorg, I'll make you proud, and I will kick your ass next time we spar" she said with a challenging grin which he fired right back as she left to mingle with others.

"AKI-CHAN" she heard as she had no time to duck from the incoming pink/black missile known as Serafall Leviathan, it seemed like she had missed Akira, if her hugs were anything to go by.

"Woah, Serafall-sama" she said as Serafall letted her go as she had a blush on her face, with a smile to match it.

"It's soo good seeing you again Aki-chan, I missed you soooooooooo much" she said as Akira chuckled, it seemed like some things stayed the same.

"I have missed you to Serafall, and that goes for you as well Sona" she said as the Student Council President approached her, she blushed as she saw her crush in front of her. She saw how she had changed over the years, and it was very pleasing to say the least. She calmed down quick and hugged her.

"I missed you to Akira, you look great by the way" she complemented as Akira thanked her and complimented her right back.

"Mou~, I want Aki-chan to complement me to So-Tan" Serafall said childishly. Akira smiled and said.

"Your pretty to Serafall, don't you worry 'bout that" she said, making the current Leviathan blush, but giggle cheerfully. Akira saw that Tsubaki wasn't with Sona, but instead was hanging around Kiba. Akira smiled as she saw that the black haired Queen possessed a crush on the blond Knight, and they would be perfect for one another. She smiled as she continued to catch up with these two.

After that she went to the Gremory's as she saw that Grayfia was with them, acting as the maid once again.

"Hello Akira, it's good to see you after those two years" Sirzechs said as he had his wife with him, not caring what the elders might think about it. Akira nodded as Grayfia smiled at her.

"Yes, it's good to see you again Akira-sama" she said, she hugged the young heiress after her master and his wife did so.

"Yeah, I missed you guys, and I'm sorry about what I said earlier, but i…" she was cut off by Venelana.

"And I forgave you for it, I know how much she means to you, and how much the rest of your family means to you, so it's only natural to get defensive at an action like that" she said as Lord Gremory nodded. They talked for a bit as Akira was called over by Raven, she excused herself as she let her to her new peerage as they were trying to socialize with Akira's peerage, which while it did work, the new girls were still nervous.

"Hey everyone, playing nice I hope" she said. The girls smiled in her direction.

"Yes my lady, although they are a bit nervous with us" she said as they lowered their heads, Akira sighed and sat herself down, with Rias's peerage joining them.

"Girls, what happened in the past, stay's in the past, I don't hate any single one of you, in fact. I feel sorry for you girls for having to stay with an arrogant S.O.B like him" she said, they looked up at her.

"B-b-but, were enemies, how can you be so friendly towards us" Xuelan said, this had the rest look at her, she smiled and turned towards them, their cheeks a bit rosy at the handsome smile.

"We 'were' enemies, I like to forgive and forget, besides all of you are a part of my family, and I won't stand for fighting in a family, I will make sure of that and I promise on myself, that you all will feel welcome in our little family" she said. With Ajuka overhearing this, he smiled as he patted her on the shoulder. The girls looking at one another, completely stunned at what she said. They now knew that she was the one they waited on. They bowed and said.

"We are your peerage, now and forever" they said, they had said the same thing to Riser all those years ago, but this time, they had meant it from the bottom of their hearts. Akira smiled and blushed at the praise.

"Wow, if you girls are willing to go that far, then I guess I have to take responsibility huh?" she said, she was then tackled to the ground by the two sets of twins, obviously overjoyed by what she said. The rest smiled and cheered as they continued to talk, but now in a much better mood.

However while the party was going well, it was ruined by the sound of breaking glass, they turned towards the sound as they saw a person carrying someone on their back.

The girl in question was around five ft and six inches tall, she had a fit stature from what they could tell, she had two brown eyes and from what they could tell, she was Caucasian, she had mid length brown hair and a pair of sharper than normal nails, but not that sharp. She wore a pair of brown and light beige cameo pants with black boots, she had a ruined cameo bra on which showed her C-cup breasts. She had carried someone with them.

The girl on her back was unconscious, she had brown hair which looked to be black, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split. She had red eyes that looked a bit on the brown side. She wore a black bra with a ruined white tank top a black miniskirt and white teardrop earrings, she wore red and black gloves that extend to her elbows, red boots, black socks, and a metal guard on her left elbow.

The still conscious girl looked around and yelled.

"Is there a medic somewhere, please help her" she said. Akira and Rias rushed to them with Asia and Neamhain in tow. Akira spoke.

"We can help. But tell us what has happened and whom you two are" she said. The girl nodded as she lay the other one down as she started explaining.

"My name is Dani Thompson, I am a werewolf/vampire hybrid, I have served in the American military for over at least two hundred years, I recently was discharged because I had done what I wanted to do, and that was to put a and to the oppression of our enemies, but recently, me and my friend Tifa here, have been hunted by this strange group of men in cloaks that wanted to kill us, we could take them easily, but they somehow surprised us, we had to run so we did, but they had catched up with us and….LOOK OUT" she shouted halfway as a group appeared and tried to backstab Akira, Dani pushed her out of the way as she drew a fist and smashed into one of them, sending him flying. But she didn't see the other one looming over her shoulder, she gasped until he was send flying by Akira, who at this point, was wearing her normal clothes.

"You alright" she asked as she cracked her knuckles. Dani nodded as they made quick work of the group, the rest just watched as the hybrid and the Astaroth head made a bit of a show with cleaning their clocks, even doing some duo moves you normally see only in wrestling or MMA. After a few minutes they were sending them packing as they crawled away with their tails between their legs.

"And don't come back" Dani hollered as she thanked Akira, the rest applauded the two for their skills, which the two accepted. They walked over towards their spot as they saw that the two healers were just done with Tifa.

"All done, she should be better in a few moments" Asia said. Akira patted her head in thanks.

"So, about you" Akira said as Dani explained her past live, with the rest of the group listening to her. Akira was very impressed by this girl, who was older then she looked, but appeared to be the same age as her and the others. They were stopped by Tifa coming to senses.

"Urgh, what happened to me, and where are my clothes" she said as she felt a bit of embarrassment going through her. Akira and Dani smiled as her best friend explained to her what Akira told Dani. Tifa nodded and said.

"Thank you very much Akira" she said.

"Ahh shucks, its nothing big" she said as Rias wrapped her arms around her. She quickly stole a kiss, which had the group blush at the two displaying such affection toward one another.

"You and your big soft heart, but that's one of the reasons I love you" she said. Dani was surprised at this and said.

"Wait, you two…are a thing" she asked, the two nodded as she was a bit relieved.

"Thank goodness, finally someone whom I can relate to" she said as she explained that she liked women herself. Which immediately connected with Akira, the rest smiled as the mood was back to normal.

"So what are you two going to do now" Akira asked, the two shared a look and nodded.

"Well, we were hoping to join up with you, that way we can help you in the long run, and you can help us from those guys out there" Dani asked, Akira smiled as they shook hands and Akira made two **Rook** pieces, they infused them with the two girls as they celebrated the two joining the family.

OOO

After that the group, now a lot bigger then when they arrived, entered the mansion as it was late at night already.

"Welcome home girls, pick any room you want, except the ones that have a nametag on them, anything then that. Make yourselves at home" she said, they thanked her with hugs as they left, with now Rias's peerage, which were Akeno and Koneko now living with them as well as both peerage's of Akira, the rooms were filling up nice and quick. The two entered their shared bedroom as they took off their clothes, neither really caring about exposing themselves to one another. Before Akira could lay down, she was kissed by Rias with as much love in it as she could, she was surprised but kissed back. Earning small moans of pleasure from her. They separated for air as Rias looked at her girlfriend with love-filled eyes.

"what's the occasion" she asked, Rias smiled as she listened to her heartbeat, she found comfort in her presence, as if she wasn't a heir to something, none of that mattered to Akira, she saw her for whom she really was. A young girl that was really, really in love with the green haired girl, she looked at her as she tried to find the right words to say this. If she accepted, it would be a huge turning point in their lives, she knew she was probably too young, but she didn't care, all she wanted was Akira and their family, that was all she needed, and now. She wanted proof of their love, something that they could show to the world that they alongside all the others, were meant for one another.

"I love you, I have loved you since the day I met you Akira, and when you left, I felt like a piece of me was ripped out of me, I couldn't think, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, because all I did was think about you. How badly I missed you, how I wanted you back, and here with me" She said as she continued to poor her heart out. Akira, not being the dumbest one in a situation like this, knew where she was going with this, and she quickly made a small box with something special in it.

"And now that we. No now that I have you here, I don't want you to be separated from me, or the others ever again, I love you, I care for you, and I want to be with you, to build something special with you in the future, I know that this is fast, even for me, but…" she was silenced by Akira as she poured every single damm bit of love in that kiss, it wasn't rough, nor was it soft, it only showed the love she had for this red haired princess in front of her. She smiled as they separated again. She kneeled down on one knee and said.

"I love you to Rias Gremory, and that's why I want to make things really official between us" she said as Rias gasped, sure this is what she had slightly planned but this, this took her breath away. Akira showed her the box, and in that box was a diamond ring, the symbol of love between two beings.

"Rias Gremory, will you marry me" she said, Rias openly cried softly as she pulled Akira to the bed and kissed her over and over again.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, A Million times Yes, I accept, my wife" she said as the two kissed again, after a bit Akira slipped the ring around her finger. Rias was still crying in happiness, the ring looked perfect on her as they kissed again.

"What about the others, what are we going to tell them" Akira asked, that was something she had on her mind, Rias smiled and said.

"After this, you will take them on a date, to get to know them better, and to fill the holes in their hearts, just like you filled mine" she said, Akira smiled and nodded, they proceeded to make out as this got steamy quick.

 ** _(Lemon)_**

"Rias-chan..." She whispered as she stared back with a slackened jaw. Those blue-green orbs looked right back, filled with so much love and passion. Akira felt her heart flutter and couldn't feel any happier than right now.

"Since you left, you never left my mind. I wanted to see you again, feel your touch, and when you returned...thank you for saving my life." Akira felt her heart begin to race and the words only made her feel more passion towards the redhead. "There is no other person I would want to call my lover." Akira's eyes widened as she unconsciously gripped the sheets.

"L-Lover..." She repeated. Rias gained a deep shade of red across her face.

"Yes, Akira...my lover. I want you to...take me again. Just like before." The Beelzebub's eyes widened more, if possible, as her grip on the sheets suddenly released.

"Rias...you can't mean-"

"I do," she responded without a hint of hesitation.

Akira slowly felt her body begin to move on its own. Her hand reached up and grabbed Rias' wrist, catching the red headed girl off guard. She gasped at the touch but didn't move from her position. Akira moved in and first kissed her lips, softly with as much love as she could muster. Rias was quick to return the kiss and smiled as she pulled the fellow princess's hair tighter and began to rake her hands through it.

Akira prodded her lips with her tongue, begging for entrance. Rias allowed and they began a soft tongue battle that quickly escalated to a fight for dominance. Their tongues crossed over and pushed against one another, trying to fight for control of the others mouth.

Rias removed her hands from Akira's hair and moved them to her breast where she squeezed them softly, eliciting a moan from the green haired heiress.

Once the two were low on air, they broke the kiss and stared at each other again, panting hard. Rias left her tongue hanging, showing the, still hanging, thin line of saliva between the two.

"Still want to continue?" She asked. Rias only nodded, still panting hard. Akira slid her hands up her lover's chest and felt the bare skin that was her breasts. "Still perfect," she teased, making Rias' blush grow.

Her eyes were shut tight from the sensation of her soft touch. Akira squeezed them softly receiving a soft moan in response. She was really sensitive, making Akira grin. Slowly, she began to massage them and Rias began to twitch in her lap, as the Beelzebub sat up. The more she continued her actions, the more the redhead moaned. Every now and then the moan s would escalate in volume, her voice, fueling the green haired devil's drive.

Akira then leaned in and started to suckle her neck softly, licking it slowly as she dragged her tongue up, moaning at the sensation of her lover's soft skin.

"Ahh~ don't lick...mmm," Rias moaned as she shut her mouth, still squirming under Akira's touch.

The fellow heiress then lifted her higher into her lap, giving a good view of her breasts and she smiled softly. Rias' blush was increasing as she glanced away.

Akira leaned in and licked softly, flicking her tongue over her nipple. Rias shivered at the feeling and released a moan louder than the others. Akira continued to lick softly, swirling her tongue around it before leaning in and sucking softly, massaging and pinching the other breast. Rias' moans began to grow louder, arousing Akira more as she could feel the want and need to please her lover.

She then switched to the opposite breast where she began to lick as she did the first, one of her hands moving to play with her, now unattended breast, and her other hand down on her lover's butt.

She took a firm squeeze that caused Rias to gasp before a loud moan escaped her lips, even louder than the others.

"You're not *ahh* fair," the redhead moaned out. Akira pulled back from her breast, getting an audible pop before she looked up to the fellow heiress.

"All's fair in love and war," she teased. Rias growled as she pushed her to the mattress and slid back to place her posterior on Akira's thighs.

The Beelzebub knew what she wanted and, with a flick of the wrist, her floppy shaft returned, much to Rias' delight.

The redhead moved forward and plopped her lower lips right on the long meat stick, spreading them and allowing her juices to flow onto Akira's crotch.

Akira grew wary and began to regret what she said, seeing the mischievous and lustful look in Rias' eyes.

The redhead made sure to hold Akira's arms down as she rolled her hips forward and slid herself over her growing hard on. They both released a moan from the sensation as they eyed each other lustfully.

"Akira-chan, can I..." She began before rolling her hips and moaning again. They both wanted it and, let's face it, neither of them were the patient type.

"Sure," the green haired girl responded through strained eyes and slightly grit teeth. Rias grabbed her lover's hip, placing the other one on her boob, rolling her hips a few more times for good measure.

The look in Akira's eyes made Rias chuckled as she took the shaft in her hand and gave it a few experimental strokes. Akira tensed at the shock that went through her body. She bit her lip as Rias continued, using her thumb to play with the head.

A growl sat at the back of Akira's throat until she felt Rias shifting above her. She looked back to see her raising just above her shaft, looking back at her with soft, yet, lustful eyes.

Rias took a deep breath before plunging down on her, taking all of Akira's shaft in one go. Akira leaned forward and began to kiss her softly, moving from her lips, to her neck, to her collarbone, down to her stomach. She then licked slowly up her body to her lips where she claimed them again. Rias returned the action as the heat in her stomach began to grow.

She broke the kiss and lowered Akira back to her laid down position. Rias slowly lifted herself up to where she was almost out before lowering herself again. The pleasure coursed through the two of them and their moans filled the silenced air. Akira instinctively grabbed her hips as Rias rose again and lowered to the base. She continued at a slow pace, still adjusting to the new feeling, moaning loudly as the pleasure continued to course through her.

Rias rolled her hips as she went down and wiggled her hips as she went up. The pleasure of Akira stretching her walls sent surges of pleasure into her. Her back arched and she placed her hands behind her head as she closed her eyes from the immense amount.

At some point, Rias felt the speed wasn't enough and began to quicken her pace. She began to hear a soft squish and Akira's moans only made her want to go faster. She could feel her hands as they gripped her hair, trying to keep her focused as her mind began to go blank.

Akira began to meet her halfway, increasing the pleasure by the sounds of their moans increasing. She could feel as Rias began to tighten around her, signaling her end. She was close herself but she had to know her choice. It felt as though this one was going to be big.

"Rias..." She strained behind clenched teeth. The redhead started to slam on her harder, no rhythm anymore as she hungrily dropped down and sucked her shaft inside, clenching tighter.

"I want all of it!" Rias shouted as another loud moan escaped her lips.

They only continued a little longer before Rias went completely stiff as she arched her back, clawing her nails across Akira's chest as she released a loud moan. It wasn't a few seconds more before Akira joined her, reaching her limit with a loud moan of her own.

Rope after thick rope of Akira's thick juices flooded into the Gremory, staining her inner walls and filling her womb with her sticky substance. The redhead felt so warm inside from it and could feel herself become full from the large amount.

Rias finally collapsed on Akira's chest, panting harder than ever. She felt her strength completely gone and her body were still shaking slightly from the pleasure still coursing through.

Akira seemed to be in the same position as she was panting just as hard. Her eyes were shut and her head was angled back to look up at the ceiling.

"So *pant* how was *pant* it?" She asked softly. Rias felt a soft smile appear on her lips as she laid against the Beelzebub's chest. She moved her hand and rubbed her lower gut, smiling and giggling.

"Amazing. I might have gotten pregnant from that huge load," she panted back. She could feel her lover wrap an arm around her back and squeeze her tight. Akira looked down towards her with a soft smile.

"Hehe, guess we'll have to see, won't we," she said softly. She leaned towards the Gremory and they shared a quick kiss before she laid back again. Rias sighed as she nuzzled her chest once more, pressing herself further into the fellow heiress. She laced their hands and entangled their legs as she sighed happily.

"You're so warm, and not in just one place," she said, wiggling her hips to prove her point. Akira chuckled as he closed her eyes once more.

"I love you, Rias Gremory."

"I love you too, Akira Beelzebub."

 ** _(Lemon End)._**

 **And done, now this was something I really enjoyed writing, I hope you romantic sobs out there enjoy this, because that was my intention, even though I am a guy that doesn't know much about romance at all.**

 **Now I want you all to thank War historian, for sending me a review months ago, with that came his Oc which was Dani, I also would like to thank Stormgreywolf again for continuously helping me in writing the lemons. Seriously I can't thank you enough.**

 **But now I have a question for you guys, as well as bit of challenge. What will the name be, of the child of Akira and Rias, I will give you guys the challenge to come up with a good name for the unborn baby girl of these two. Send it to me in a review or a Pm, and the one I think is the best, that's the one I will take, and you will be honored for that in the chapter when the baby gets born. Also I want to ask you one more thing. Who is the next one that Akira will date. Leave a review or a Pm and tell me who it should be. Oh and if you guys want to make some fan art about these two, that would be really freaking awesome, just make sure to tell me about it. And one more thing, if you people have a OC you want me to use, send it to me with a detailed description and a background of the character.**

 **Well, I have talked enough, I will see you guys next chapter.**

 **This is DOTO. Signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, the only thing I own is my Oc.**

 **Hello guys, it's me once again. Back with another chapter of Beelzebub Princess. I want to thank all of you for the unbelievable amount of support, every single review I got has been positive, and that makes me incredibly happy. I had never thought that when I started writing this fic, that it would be this popular, and for that I thank you.**

 **Now as things are in the story, Rias has accepted Akira's marriage proposal and the green haired heiress has impregnated Rias, this chapter will be the day after, and Akira will train with her second peerage and she will gain some new members. She will gain her pawns and a new Bishop. But I won't spoil who they are, that's something you guys will have to read to find out.**

 **Also, THANK YOU GUYS FOR ALL YOUR HELP, seriously it warms my heart that you guys/girls have been so helpful to me, even the criticism was helpful, because I now know what to look out for. And I am going to try my best to not make her a Mary Sue, but I apologize in advance if it does happen a bit.**

"Talk" characters talking.

'Think' characters thinking.

" **Talk"** Supernaturals talking.

' **Think'** Supernaturals thinking.

" _ **Dragon Shot"**_ magic spells being used.

 _Year Later_ Time Skips.

 _ **(Hel**_ **lo)** _ **Authors**_ **Note's**

 **Chapter 5. Training and kidnapped.**

When morning arrived in the Astaroth house, the girls that lived there were slowly waking up, in the master bedroom. Akira was slowly waking up as the sun shined in her eyes, she mumbled something incoherently as she stretched herself awake, she wanted to sit up but was pushed back into the bed by her now wife Rias.

"Hmmm, five more minutes love" she said as she snuggled up with her, Akira smiled as her stroke her cheek, getting the redheaded girl to smile and snuggle up further. They lay there for five minutes as Akira sat up, Rias pouted a bit at the sudden loss of warmth as she yawned as she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey" Akira said as she kissed her lips, Rias smiled. She loved little things like this, even if it was a small gesture of affection, it meant the world to her, to know that she cared for her.

"Hey yourself lover" she said with a sultry grin, Akira chuckled and patted her lower belly, Rias smiled as Akira asked.

"How are you feeling" she asked, Rias smiled and placed her hand over that of Akira and smiled.

"I feel good, and I am certain that I am pregnant, although we have to check up on that within a few weeks" she said. Akira nodded, it was still too soon to say if she was pregnant, but Akira did hope for it, she wanted to go downstairs, but Rias had other plans as she carefully laid her down.

"Rias?" she asked, the only response she got from her red haired wife was a smile, which was filled with love and passion, and she placed a hand to her green haired wife's mouth and said.

"Stay here, I'll be right back" she said as she grabbed a pair of red panties and a red bra, she also grabbed a stray white shirt as she swayed her hips as she left the room, Akira had her eyes glued to her backside. It was certainly a sight to see.

'What does she have planned' she thought. Tiamat who was still inside of Akira smiled and said.

" **Probably something involving you and her"** she said, Akira blushed as she waited for her to come back, and extremely curious as to what the red haired devil had planned.

When Rias came down, she saw that the rest were already down doing their own thing, she was extremely surprised when she saw a certain silver haired maid in their house.

"Grayfia, what are you doing here?" Rias asked, the silver haired maid indeed stood in front of her, she was currently busy with Phala, Marion and Bürent serving the others their food. The rest was surprised as well, but seeing as they were up a half an hour before Rias, she could understand that they were already a bit used to seeing here stand here.

"Rias-sama, in light of recent events, Sirzechs-sama thought it would be best to have someone send over here to help with the chores in and around the house" she said as she had a small rosy colored blush on her face, one that Rias immediately picked up on upon, she smiled and nodded.

"Very well, I have no problems with it, seeing as you are a big sister figure to me" she said as she hugged the older woman. Grayfia smiled and hugged her back, after a while she sat down as she had some things to explain.

"Ok, I won't beat around the bush with this" she said as the group listened to her.

"I know for a fact that all of you here, are here because you love Akira as much as I do, and don't try to deny it, because I can see it in all of you girls" she said as they blushed and looked away, it was Ravel who spoke up, seeing as she was engaged to Akira trough the tears, her mother thought it would be wise to send her to Akira's house, to start getting used to living in the human world, saying that she would join them later, after having to clear some paper regarding some issues around the divorce.

"Y-yes, but we don't want to take her away from you, she loved you first, a-and I would feel horrible if…" she was silenced by Rias as she hugged the young girl.

"Hmm, you really are a good girl aren't you" she said, Ravel's cheek's flared up at that, Rias smiled and patted her belly, a sign that no one missed.

"I already have done the deed, so there is no reason for me to feel jealous, I know for a fact that she cares about us as much as she does about me, but it is you girls who will have to take the first step, since Akira is still a bit afraid of thinking that it comes off as cheating on me, if I saw her with someone else" she said.

"I guess you're right, but still, are you truly ok with all of this Rias" Dani said, it was surprising how quickly the girl fell for her, but seeing as to what she and her did at the party, it wasn't that much of a surprise, since the two connected on a deep level already, one being there sexuality, and a bunch of other things.

"Yes, I am completely fine with it, but I do have one request" she said as she turned to the two succubusses with a smirk. The two looked at her as they smiled.

"Ah, you want to learn the 'Futa' spell don't you" Ageha said, this had the girls blush even harder.

"Yep, a relationship should be coming from both sides, and right now, Akira is the only one who knows the spell besides you two, so can you to please teach me it" she said as she had a little surprise for Akira in mind later this day, but she wouldn't reveal it yet, otherwise it would ruin the surprise.

"Of course we will, and that goes for the rest of you girls as well" the older succubusses said as they still had the blush, but nodded none the less. What Rias said was true. When one is in a relationship, there should be love coming from both sides, not just from one side. So with that in mind, the two quickly and easily taught the spell as Rias made some breakfast for Akira as she called her downstairs. In a manner of minutes, the green haired heiress was downstairs. She smiled as she saw that the family was complete.

"Good morning everyone" she said.

"Good morning Akira" they said back, she smiled as her eyes then fell on Grayfia. This was a surprise for her as she blinked once, then twice, and then said.

"Grayfia, is that you" she asked, upon seeing the woman nod, Akira sighed and said.

"Let me guess, Sirzechs-nii set you up with this didn't he?" she asked. Grayfia smiled and said.

"Yes, he thought it would be wise for me to come over, since you have so many housemates, it would be best for me to come here and help out Akira-sama" she said as Akira sighed. Of course that man would do something like this.

"Ok, sure I don't see the problem, welcome home Grayfia, but can you please stop with the 'sama', I don't want to be seen as your master, I want to be your friend" she said, Grayfia shook her head and said.

"I'm sorry Akira-sama, but that is not something I can do, but I will ease up a bit…Akira-chan" she said with a teasing grin, Akira chuckled and sat down.

"Well, better than nothing" she said, this had the group laugh as they sat down as they all started a conversation with each other.

"So your magic allows you to summon any type of armor and weapons, whenever you want" Karlamine asked Erza, upon seeing the red haired Knight nod, she was immediately curious about her magic.

"Yes, my _**Requip**_ , allows me to store a bunch of different armor and weapons in my magic capacity, these are all things I collected or earned throughout my years as a Demon Hunter" she said. Karlamine, being the type that was utterly fascinated by all thing, begun to ask more questions, with Erza being happy to answer them.

Meanwhile the two younger maids were asking some tips from the two older maids about different chores around the house, seeing as they had little time to explore.

"So anything in particular we need to be aware of in here" they asked, Phala thought it over before looking at her senior, she shook her head and Phala nodded. She turned towards the other two and said.

"No, nothing much, besides the regular chores here, but luckily you two won't have to do everything by yourselves, we are here to help as well" she said, the two nodded as they continued to bond with them.

"Akame-senpai, can you tell me something about your blade" Siris asked, since the two had both a bit of a 'stotic' personality, they were able to bond quite the bit, but since they were under family, they were able to come out of their shells, and seeing at it was Saturday, they could do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted.

"My blade Murasame is special, it has a strong poison running through its blade, which can kill someone in one hit, only those with extreme good regeneration or a good enough spirit and willpower can resist the poison, but doing so is extremely difficult, hence why I only use him when I have no choice, or when Akira wants me to that is" she said, Siris nodded.

"Yes, I would gladly lay down my life for her, if it meant keeping her safe, I will follow every order she gave me" she said, Akame looked at her before patting her on the shoulder, she looked at her fellow Knight as the black haired girl said.

"While it's good to be loyal, you should really think about your own wellbeing to, to do something that is morally unquestionable is not something I will do, even if Akira ordered me to" this had Siris widen her eyes.

"But what about her wishes, is it not the duty of us Knights to follow the wishes of our King?" she asked, Akame shook her head and said.

"While it is true that a Knight must follow the orders of their King, we also have our own Code Of Honor, which is why we question the orders we are given by our king sometimes, I know for a fact that Karlamine didn't like it when she saw how Riser was treating his pawns, with them being used as sacrificial pieces, and I know that you care for your comrades, as well as your friends" she said as the Zweihänder wielder was a bit stunned, but slowly nodded as she thought it over, what she said made sense, sure she'd follow the wishes of her King, but she also didn't want to see her comrades being used as sacrificial pieces.

"Thank you Akame" she said, Akame smiled and the two continued to talk.

The two Nekomata Twins were talking with Koneko, since they were all Cat-like Youkai, they formed a bond pretty quickly, even though Koneko was a quite soul, wich was a clear contrast to Ni and Li who were quite cheery and childish, but Koneko felt happy to know that there were still some people with a similar trait.

"Ne, Ne Koneko-chan, do you know how to manipulate _Ki_ " Ni asked, Koneko nodded.

"Hai, it's natural for us to use _Ki_ " she said, her sister did train her. Back when she was loving and normal, but now. Now she was one of the most wanted criminals, all because of 'that' power. This frightened Koneko since she could use it herself, but was terrified to do so, this was easily picked up by the two Nekomata's and even by Rias and Akira, whom the latter was told by Rias when they were younger.

"How about you spar with us later today, I really want to see what you can do nya" Li asked as her verbal tick showed, she blushed as Koneko and Ni laughed, it was quite cute to hear. Koneko nodded.

"Sure" she said, the two cheered as they continued to ask her about several things, but made sure to avoid the topic of her Senjutsu and her sister.

Mira and Mihai were sitting together, both feeling a bit nervous, as they didn't know what to do and what to say.

"Hey, you two alright" they heard, they saw that it was Akira who talked to them.

"Umm, yes Akira-sama, we are just...umm" the young pawn stuttered, she sighed as she patted Mira's head, doing the same with Mihae, who blushed at the sudden touch.

"You shouldn't be nervous, we are all friends and family here" she said as she looked around, seeing that the table was already cleared as the two Queens, which were Yubellena and Akeno were talking while doing the dishes, something that the two young maids helped them with, Dani was sitting on the ground playing some games with the two green haired twins, with the former kicking their combined ass into the ground with a fighting game. Tifa was talking with Isabela about different fighting styles, since both were hand to hand combat specialists, Tifa even showed Isabela her secret weapons, which was her _**Premium Heart,**_ special gloves that allowed her attacks to be much more destructive and giving her access to a new special move. Needless to say, the other Rook was impressed to say the least.

Xuelan and Shuriya were talking about girl stuff with the two succubusses as they were laughing and giggling a lot, and when they looked Akira's way, they blushed and the giggles begun anew, Akira made a mental note to keep an eye on those two succubusses of her. The two Bacha Goddesses were talking with each other as they watched the match between Ile, Nel and Dani, with the red haired one cheering for the twins, and her older sister supporting Dani.

Rias was talking to Ravel and Grayfia, on how things were going back home, with the two talking about it in full detail, she saw her wife's face go through different expressions, which was honestly very fun to look at. Kiba with Issei and Asia later joined in with Kiba being dragged into the swords conversation by Karlamine and Erza, the former nun was busy talking with Sigui, she wanted her mentor to teach her a bunch more things, when Sigui asked for what reason, she turned red as she muttered something about being stronger for a certain someone. Sigui smiled and agreed, Issei was in wonderland for a bit as he saw the scene which he thought came straight out of his fantasy, but shook his head as he saw the game going on, and asked politely to join in, with them agreeing. Akira smiled at the scene as she turned back towards the two and said.

"You see, everyone can act like themselves in here, you two can do the same in here, you don't need to be nervous in here, we are a family, and I want you two to feel at home in here, no matter whom you are, what you are or where you came from. Everyone is equal in here" she said, this had the two smile and nod.

"Alright, thank you Akira-sam...eh Akira" Mihae corrected herself as Mira hugged her king, with her hugging the young pawn back, she did the same with the young bishop.

After a while, Akira announced to her second peerage, that she wanted to see how strong they were individually, which prompted them to their backyard, which coincidently ( _ **Yeah Right)**_ was also set up like a sparring arena.

"Alright, show me what you girls got, one or two at the time" she said as she swayed on the spot, preparing herself. The group looked at one another as Rias and her peerage, along with Grayfia and Akira's first peerage watching. The girls swallowed as Mira grabbed her weapon and was the first one to go.

'I'll show her that I am not the weakest' she thought, she came in from her left as she swung her staff in a wide sweeping motion as Akira ducked under it, going in for a blow in her stomach, Mira jumped back as she tried a flurry of jabs to try and look for a weak spot.

'Not bad, she's keeping clear while at the same time looking for an opening' Akira thought. She blocked the hits as Mira saw an opening at her right side.

"THERE" she shouted as in a blur of speed, she swung and managed to land the hit. Akira was surprised as Mira now swung her weapon infused in magic to break Akira's guard, however Akira summoned her blade and sliced at the weapon, forcing Mira to retreat, however she was covered by Ile and Nel when they revved up their chainsaws and came at her in tandem.

"Mira, you ok" Marion asked, as she was the healer alongside Mihae. Mira nodded and said.

"Yeah, but be careful, Akira-sama isn't someone you can just rush in half-assed, we need a plan to beat her" she said, the twins, who were still fighting her at the time, heard this as well.

"Time to rev it up" they said as their chainsaws were lit ablaze, but instead of the normal orange fire's they were used to, they now were green/blue.

"What, how did that happen" Xuelan asked, Akira smiled and said.

"It's because you girls are my peerage now, those flames are actually Tiamat's flames, and I gave them to you girls when you joined my peerage" she said, this surprised many of them. Including Rias and the others whom were watching.

"Interesting, so those are the Dragon King's flames" Grayfia said.

"Amazing, I never thought that she could freely use her flames like that, let alone give them to others" Akeno said towards her king, Rias was surprised as well.

"I didn't know either, did you girls?" she asked Akira's first peerage.

"No, Akira-sama hasn't told us this" Phala said, this intrigued them as they continued to watch.

Ile and Nel continued their onslaught of their chainsaws as Akira tried her damm hardest not to get sliced in two.

'Damm, these two really know how to work together' Akira thought.

" **Yes, you better make sure you keep your distance, I don't want to see you in pieces in front of them or me"** Tiamat said, Akira nodded at her partner when she sensed three others coming at her, from behind her and the air, she saw Li up from behind with her sister in tow, Xuelan appeared from the air as she dived down.

"HAAAARGH" she roared out as the two twins had their fists engulfed in _ki_ as the two chainsaw wielding twins came at her from the front, Akira seeing no way to block them all, focused her magic as she in a matter of one second, created a shield that they collided with. They struggled to break through, but they were helped by the rest of the peerage as they had enough, and wanted to join in on the fray.

"HAAAARGH" they roared out as Akira's barrier cracked and the field was engulfed in smoke, the spectators shielded themselves from the dust.

"Amazing, to think they are this strong" Koneko spoke, she was greatly impressed by these girls, she had the itch to join in, and apparently she wasn't the only one to feel said itch.

"Yeah, you know what…Fuck it, I'm joining" Sigui said as she grabbed her weapons and jumped in, with Akame and Erza following.

"Wait, you guys we can't…." Neamhain tried, but was stopped by her younger sister who shook her head, she pointed towards the rest, to see that they were all gone.

"*Sigh*, we have one crazy family don't we" she said, Macha nodded and smiled.

"You say that like it's a bad thing" and with that they joined the sparring session. Needless the say, Akira had her hands full, and she wouldn't want it any other way.

OOO

When the spar ended, it left quite a few tired, including Akira who after the ordeal, went to take a bath, she sat there alone in the tub as the warm water relaxed her muscles.

"Ahh, this is the life" she said in content, after the ordeal, it left her with quite the aching muscles. Her body was fully in the water as her head was the only thing someone could see through all the mist, she enjoyed the silence for a few more moments as she heard the door opening, she looked and saw to her surprise that it was Akeno who entered the bathroom, now dressed in only a white towel that did nothing to hide her figure, she stood there in front of Akira with a smile on her face.

"Ara Ara, what a surprise to find you here Akira-sama" she said, Akira raised an eyebrow at that.

"You don't sound very surprised" she said. Akeno only laughed, confirming Akira's theory, she lowered herself into the water after removing her robe, which Akira had the pleasure of seeing up close and personal. Akira was in a bit of a trance as Akeno saw this, and was pleased to see that she could get a reaction out of her crush.

"See something you like Akira-sama" she said, she shook her head and tried to regain her senses.

"Maybe" she simply said. This had the raven haired girl smile as she sat herself next to Akira, making sure that Akira could feel her body in the fullest. She linked her arms with Akira's as she sighed in content. She remembered what Rias had told them just before Akira went to the bathroom. Sure she was jealous that Rias had done it already, and now with the possibility of a child. That and the fact that Ravel and Raven were officially married to her, with Rias following. She thought she didn't have a chance, but Rias told her that she wanted all of them to become closer to her, so that they truly could become a family.

'Family' Akeno thought. That single word was stuck in her head, she membered the days of old with her mother and father. But all of that was taken away one day, and she blamed her father for it, and she still held a grudge to this day. She looked at Akira who was blushing a bit when she asked.

"Say Akira, what do you think about family" she asked. Akira looked at her and thought it over, she knew about her mixed blood, but beyond that she knew nothing.

"Family. Family isn't just a word to me, it's something special. It's something that no matter what, you always love. Family to me are those that I care for and those that I love, I also know that I can count on my family whenever, wherever" she said, Akeno listened at her as she was a bit conflicted by those words. The next part of her question, she said with a blush.

"Then…would you want to make a family…with m-me" she stuttered softly. Akira looked at her with wide eyes.

'Unholy crap, did she just say what I think she just said' Akira thought. She quickly pinched herself to see if she was sleeping.

'Ouch, no I am awake apparently' she thought. Akeno looked at her with hope and love in her eyes. Akira looked at Akeno as she remembered what Rias said.

" _As long as you remember that I am the alpha, I don't mind if you have multiple wives, because I know that they truly love you"_ she remembered her saying, Akira stroked her cheek and said.

"I would love to" she said, this filled Akeno with joy, but before she could do anything. Akira raised a hand.

"But not right now, I mean, it's too soon for me to do this all of a sudden" she said. Akeno nodded, she could understand this. Akira snapped her fingers and said.

"Tell you what, tomorrow, you and me, on a date. What do you say" she asked. Akeno was stunned as she pounced on her.

"Yes, I would love to go on a date with you" she said. Akira smiled and hugged her back.

"Good, now then…" she said as she wanted to get up, but Akeno held her down.

"Please, a few more minutes, that's all I ask" she said. Akira gave up as she sat herself down as the two continued to enjoy the moment between them, unaware that Rias was outside with a smile on her face.

'Good, she's opening up to her' she thought as she silently left, not wanting to disturb them.

A few moments later, Akira and Koneko were out on the streets going to a particular shop. Koneko was blushing as she held hands with Akira whom was smiling down at her, the reason was because Koneko has asked her to go to a candy shop that she liked, and she needed some help with carrying all the sweets back to the house. That and she wanted to spend some time alone with the green haired devil, whom was more than happy to help her. As they walked to the giant shop fittingly named _**Candy Land**_ , Koneko heard the whispers of some onlookers, and she wasn't pleased by them. Calling Akira a perverted Lolicaon, her a young girl, and so forth. She had to repress the urge to deck over half these people into a brick wall. And with her strength, she could do this easily.

"Don't let them get to you" she said. Koneko looked up as Akira smiled. She held her hand as she squeezed it reassuringly.

"They don't know anything about you and me, their just saying these things to get under your skin" she said as Koneko nodded.

"I won't let it get to me" she said as Akira smiled and patted her head. She reveled in its warmth as she said.

"But I still want to punch them through a wall" she said. Akira couldn't help but laugh, it was something she could do so easily. When they entered the shop and looked around. The owner had almost a heart attack by the amount that they bought. And he was even closer to one when Akira simply bought all that Koneko had chosen to take with them.

When they arrived at home, Koneko started eating as with some reluctance, she shared some of her candy with the others. They were busy talking about different things, with Kiba and Issei sticking together as they didn't want to interrupt them.

"Hmm, these chocolate bars are tasty" Mira said as she continued to eat the tasty snack.

"Yeah, all of these candies are tasty" Yubellena said as the group continued to eat. Koneko was sitting on Akira's lap as she continued to take a bit out of her candy bar. The group continued to talk about all kind of things. Rias looked outside as she saw that it was almost nighttime. She smiled and said.

"Well, I think it's about time" she said. The group looked at her as Akira looked at her wife.

"Time? Time for what" she asked. Rias smiled and said.

"To get the rest of the family their familiars" she said. Akira nodded as they cheered, although Issei and Asia were confused about what a familiar was. Not that they could blame them, they were new to this thing.

"A Familiar is something similair to a pet, but in this case, our familiar can help us with different thing like gather information or carry messages. Issei I am certain you remember my familiar" Rias said as a bat appeared, Issei looked at it before it turned into a young woman with black hair and two bat appendages of the like sticking out of her head which was part of her hair, she had light skin and wore a purple dress. This did ring a bell with Issei.

Akeno has six small Oni's as her familiars, Koneko fittingly had a small white furred cat. Kiba had a small swallow that was made to use in high speed delivery. The girls of Riser's peerage all had a different colored Phoenix.

"So that means that only my girls need to find a familiar, along with Issei and Asia" Akira deduced, Rias nodded as they saw that the moon was out now, it was a full moon meaning that it was the perfect time to go and search. Rias created a seal that allowed them to be transported to the Familiar Forrest. They all stepped on the seal and in a flash of light, they disappeared.

OOO

When they opened their eyes, they saw that they were now in a darkened forest with a red moon greeting them up in the sky. Akira remembered this place all too well, it was in this forest that she met Tiamat, and after the latter recognized that Akira was an Astaroth, she joined her to be Akira's familiar.

"Were are we" Issei asked as Asia held on to him in comfort, not that Akira could blame her, this was a spooky place to be in. Rias smiled reassuringly as she said.

"We are in the Familiar Forrest, it was in these woods that we gained our familiars" she said as Asia looked a bit calmer at that, they heard some rustling as a blur swiftly moved out of the bushes as it made its way atop a tree branch.

"To catch them all, that's what I am good at, I am the Familiar Master Zatouji" the voice said, as they looked up they saw a young devil with a...strange appearance to say the least. It looked like what Ash Ketchum would be like if he grew up, or one that clearly lost his mind.

"Don't be deceived by his appearance, he's the one that helped us gain our familiars" Rias said as Akira muttered.

"Doesn't mean he isn't a bit of a nut though" as this drew a round of soft giggle's from the girls present. He looked at the group as he asked.

"So, are you looking for a familiar are you? well I can help you with that" he said as he jumped down. He looked at Akira's peerage and then at Issei and Asia, he smiled and said.

"So do you want a cute pet, a strong one, a large one" he said as Issei said that he wanted a cute one, with Zatouji nodding, Asia wasn't sure yet so she left it into his hands. With the others doing the same, except Dani who smelled something.

"I'll meet you girls back here" she said as she rushed off in a particular direction. The Ash-lookalike looked at Akira who just shrugged at it.

"Was that a wise thing to do, she doesn't now the forest like I know it" he asked, Akira smiled and said.

"She knows what's she's doing, she is a hybrid between a vampire and werewolf, here instincts will help her in this" she said as he just nodded.

After a while they stumbled upon a clearing as something dripped from a tree branch, it landed on Rias's and Akira's clothes first.

"Huh? what's this" Akira said as she swiped it off, but it reattached itself to her clothes.

"What the…is this slime" Rias said as she saw that the others were caught by it as well, and in true ecchi anime fashion, they saw that it was indeed a slime that was the source of the scene.

"WOAH, Hey what do you think you're doing" Akira cried out as her clothes were slowly but surely being eaten.

"Perverted Monster" Koneko said as she covered herself.

"Ara Ara" Akeno stated as she was surprised at how fast this thing did what it was doing.

"BUCHOU, I CLAIM THIS MONSTER AS MY OWN" Issei said with blood coming out of his nose and a very perverted look on his face.

"what, no you can't" Rias said, she feared for the situations he and this thing could get into, but after a while they were let go with ripped clothing as the slime formed on Issei's shoulder.

"It seems like those two have formed a bond, I guess that seals the deal" Zatouji said as Kiba finally had the slime out of his eyes. The girls looked in horror at the two perverts, they sighed as Issei paraded around like an idiot.

"We are doomed" Erza said as they couldn't help but nod, this was not going to be fun for someone else when they would face these two. After a while, Asia saw her familiar as it was a Sprite Dragon who shot a blast of blue fire at the slime since it got into a fight with the dragon. Asia bonded with it as she named it Rassei, after Issei because of his willingness to protect her and the others. Which resulted in Issei blushing up a storm, the girls smiled at the sweet scene.

After a while they now all had their familiars. Akame gained a brown wolf which had a human appearance, she was a wise wolf spirit whom could help Akame in more ways she could imagen ( _ **Holo from Spice and Wolf)**_

Erza gained a Fairy, but not just any fairy, she gained the Great Fairy who was said to be the queen of fairies, but because of Erza's will to protect those she cares about, the Great Fairy bonded with her, giving her the new nickname _**Fairy Queen**_.

Sigui gained a Pegasus which was made of holy flames, it had a white body at it had wings made of its flames as well as her mane, it had a few flames around her knees. It was a monster known as a Firewing Pegasus.

Phala gained a creature called Gardevoir, which was a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon whose body resembles a flowing gown. Most of its body is white, but its hair, arms, and the underside of its gown are green. Its hair curls over its face and down the sides of its head. Behind its red eyes are short spikes, resembling a masquerade mask. It has long arms with three fingers on each hand and slender white legs. A red, fin-like horn extends from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on its chest extends to the center of the front horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms. She bonded with her as they used both a form of psychokinetic.

Tifa had gained the trust of four Elementals, the ones of Fire and Earth were male ones as the remaining two, those being Water and Wind were female ones, and she could use their power in combination with her special techniques.

The succubusses duo gained a familiar similair to that of Rias, although their human forms were based of their masters, so it was not a surprise that Issei had a bit of trouble to stop the flow of blood out of his nose.

The two Bacha Goddesses gained both a phoenix, much to the surprise of Ravel, who had one herself, although theirs were made of pure Demonic energy, which showed in their colors, which matched their hairs, the one of Macha was a dark red Demonic Phoenix, while that one of Neamhain was a Shadow Demonic Phoenix. All in all everyone had partner they wanted. However the biggest surprise was that Dani gained the support of the rare Monster Girls, whom were fiercely dedicated to her and her family, which made for some pretty entertaining scenes.

When they arrived back home, they all headed to bed as Rias snuggled up with Akira, the two shared a kiss as they fell asleep. Knowing that tomorrow, Akira would go on a date with Akeno.

OOO

When the morning came, it was another normal day in the house at first, but one could still sense the happy atmosphere in the air. Akeno woke up from her room as she stretched her limbs. After that she looked around as a smile slowly appeared on her face. Today was the day she was going on a date with Akira, her King's wife and her crush since they were kids. She giggled softly as she grabbed her clothes for today, since she had the whole day alone with her, she wasn't going to waste this opportunity, it also helped that the girls went shopping with her the day before, they wanted to make sure she had the best clothes possible to impress Akira, even though she was more than capable of picking those kind of clothes herself, she appreciated the gesture none the less.

She grabbed a blue chinquapin with a black boa, the form fitting dress suited her perfectly as Akira told her to dress for somewhere slightly expensive, but to still be able to go out in the open, which was why she bought this piece, she wore black knee socks with black heels. After applying the final touches, she exited downstairs as she saw Akira waiting for her.

Akira looked up and had to try to keep her jaw from falling off, it chinquapo hugged Akeno's already curvy figure perfectly, making her that much more beatifull, the boa and heels were the finishing touches. She saw that the black haired devil was checking her out as well.

Akira wore a long black dress that covered her upper body completely with yellow cuff ribbons, the midpiece under her breasts was a golden/yellow color, she wore a black frilly skirt with two golden roses that tied the dress to the skirt, and she wore black stockings as well. With white fur at the top and two blue ribbons in it, she wore high black stilettos which made her a beauty to see.

"Akira-sama, how do I look" Akeno asked, Akira stuttered before she pinched herself, feeling the slight pain that came from it, she was back to the normal world as she said.

"Y-You look amazing, wow" she just said. Akeno blushed from the complement, thanking the Maou's silently that she picked something that her date would like.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself" she said, Akira blushed as she laughed awkwardly, but she took out her hand as Akeno linked herself with Akira, she turned towards the group and said.

"Well, me and Akeno are going to go now, we'll see you guys somewhere tonight" she said. They looked at the two and whished them luck, as the two girls left the house and started walking towards the town, Kurumu said.

"Were going to watch right?" she said, the group nodded as Rias sighed along with Grayfia, but smiled none the less.

"Yes, I am curious to see how there date will go" Neamhain said as they headed out.

"What are we going to do with this family" Rias asked Grayfia who shrugged her shoulder.

"I don't know, but I do know that I wouldn't want anything to chance around here" she said. Rias had to agree on that as they followed the group as they started. 'Operation Eagle Eye', which sounded as silly as it looked.

The two girls were currently walking through the mall, the people were looking at the two very pretty, well dressed girls as they were on a shopping spree. This was one of the things Akira enjoyed to do in her free time, while not a complete shopaholic, she like any other girl, enjoyed to go to the mall to kill some time and check out the newest things that were available.

Akeno was enjoying this date with Akira as they were checking out several shops, they entered a lingerie shop, as Akeno said she needed some new undergarments, Akira nodded as they entered the shop. They were attracting a lot of attention. This of course was logical as they both were very attractive.

"Welcome, can I help you two" a clerk said. Akeno smiled and said.

"Yes, I am looking for some sexy lingerie for my girlfriend, can you help me with that" she asked as Akira had the decency to blush, but she didn't deny the claim of being Akeno's girlfriend. The clerk nodded as she helped Akeno to some racks with some very raunchy undergarments. Akira sat herself down as Akeno tried several on, with Akira giving her honest opinion.

When Akeno was busy in the dressing room, Akira looked behind her as she swore she saw several familiar figures, but before she could really see them, they were gone.

'Huh, I could have sworn I saw Phala and the others' she thought. Tiamat had to agree.

" **Yes, I can sense their presence coming from not so far away, I think their watching you and Akeno, to see how this date goes, but that is just a guess"** she responded, Akira nodded. That sounded like something they would do, but for now she putted it in the back of her mind as Akeno was done as she had also managed to find some 'interesting' ones for her to wear, and upon seeing them. Akira had to blush hard as the scenarios ran wildly trough her head. Akeno saw this and giggled.

"Ara, Ara, what are you thinking Akira hmmmm~" she almost sung out teasingly.

"N-Nothing, nothing at all" she said.

"Are you sure, your face says otherwise, could you perhaps be thinking about how you and I would look in these" she said as she held the back with lingerie up. Akira blushed harder making Akeno giggle. She loved to see this easy flustered side of her. She, among others found it adorable to see someone so strong and kind, to blush this easily. It made her love Akira all the more.

They day continued as the two were visiting all sorts of places, from the aquarium, to the mall, to the park. Doing all kind of things couples do. Needless to say both girls had a great time as the sun slowly begun to set. Akira checked a clock and saw that it was almost time to go towards the restaurant.

"Akeno, we have to go, I have a surprise for you" she said. Akeno looked at her and nodded with a smile, the two ladies walked for a bit as they stood in front of an expensive restaurant.

"This is…amazing" Akeno said, they were in front of one of the best restaurants of Kuoh City, Akira smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Only the best for the people I love" she said. Akeno looked at her and kissed her cheek. Akira smiled as they entered.

"Halt, name please" a guard said. Akira smiled and said.

"Akira Astaroth, I made a reservation for two" she said, the bouncer looked it over and nodded, he opened the lint that was in front of the door.

"Ah here you are, enjoy" he simply said. They smiled as they entered the luxurious restaurant. They sat at their table as Akira, being the lady that she was, sat Akeno down gently.

"Ara, Ara. Ufufufu, thank you Akira" she said, Akira smiled as she sat herself down, a waiter appeared and handed them the menu's before asking.

"And what would you two like to drink" he asked. Akira took a red wine along with Akeno, seeing as they were adults in the eyes of both the human world and devil world, they could order alcoholic beverages. The waiter nodded and soon the drinks were present. He filled their glasses and asked them for the food.

"I'll take a rare T-Bone steak with salad and potato's" Akira said. Akeno looked it over a moment longer before picking.

"I would like to have the duck with sauce and grilled potatoes please" she said. The waiter nodded as they sat and waited while drinking and making some small talk.

"This is really expensive, are you sure it was alright for me to order something that pricy" she asked Akira. The green haired girl smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, money is of no problem when it comes to things like this, plus I want you to be happy, so if I can give you this, then it's good enough for me" she said. Akeno looked at her with wide eyes before a soft but loving smile appeared on her face, she sat on the opposite side of her as she touched Akira's hand, holding it softly, with Akira returning the love she felt from Akeno.

After the food appeared, they ate in a loving mood as they talked, smiled and laughed at all the things they had experienced in the past. When they were done, they split the bill as they left. Luckily for them there was a small festival being held nearby Akeno's shrine/home.

"Ah, I completely forgot that this was still going" she said. Akira looked around and saw that there were a few stalls with different things

"Wanna explore this festival for a little" she asked. Akeno nodded as they looked around, they both bought masks as they switched from their luxurious clothing, to yukata's as Akeno wore her shrine maiden outfit, with Akira now wearing a dark green one with leaf symbols on them. They had also sensed that the group had left already, seeing that everything was going to be alright, and they didn't want to intrude.

When they approached a stall, Akira saw that it was lined with different stuffed animals. One in particular drew both her and Akeno's attention, it was a decent sized, green cute looking dragon. Akeno stared at it as Akira grinned and said.

"You want it?" she asked. Akeno nodded as she stropped up her sleeves. She approached the man and said.

"Three balls please" she said. The man nodded as he recognized Akeno, he handed the three rubber tennis balls over to Akira, whom threw the balls at the cans and knocked them over, she pumped her fist as Akeno cheered.

"The dragon please" she said.

"Sure thing, here you go, and one extra, to share" he said. Akeno and Akira thanked him as they held the two plushies. They continued to trough the festival terrain as they appeared at Akeno's shrine.

"Come in Akira" she said. Akira thanked her as she undid her shoes, not wanting to be rude as she was guided towards the living room, she sat down as Akeno prepared some tea for them. After a few minutes she came back.

"Here you go" she said as Akira thanked her again as she slowly drank it, she found it to be very tasty as Akeno smiled as she sat next to Akira, laying her head on the green haired devil's shoulder. She sighed in content as Akira embraced her. She snuggled up further as she slowly started talking.

"I always wanted to do this" she said. Akira looked at her as she saw the pure love she held for her. It was just like Rias, and she had a good idea were this was going to.

"I-I depend on you more then you ever now Akira" she said as she recalled her past.

"This house, this place holds so many memories for me. In this house I lived with my mother and father, in this place I grew up, in this house I laughed, cried and played. But all of it was ruined one day" she said as a few tears fell from her eyes. Akira felt her heart ache, but she continued to hold Akeno.

"My father is Baraqiel, one of the leaders in the Grigori, my mother was a human priestess who discovered him when he was injured. She cared for him and not a year later, they had me" she said. She looked at Akira and continued.

"I loved my father, I didn't care what he was, but not everyone agreed on it, my family kicked us out and we fled to this temple. But we couldn't escape, one day, my father just left, and shortly after that. My mother died, and he never arrived" she stated as she begun to cling to Akira as she continued to poor her heart out.

"I-I don't know what to do, I still love him as I do with you, but I can't forgive him, B-because if I do, I don't know whom to blame, I am afraid and alone, and I can't bear it to lose someone I love again. So please Akira, promise me. To never leave me, don't ever leave me alone, I want to be with you, even if I have to share with a hundred girls, I just want to feel loved again by someone. So please" she cried as Akira hugged her, letting her kimono be drenched in Akeno's tears, but she didn't mind. All that mattered was Akeno right now, this was whom she was. A girl whom is depended on someone she loves. Akira was furious at Baraqiel first, but she remembered that she had spoken with him through Azazel's contacts, and now that she had heard both sides of the story. She knew what she had to do, she lifted Akeno as she looked at her. Seeing the still slightly puffy red eyes, she claimed her lips in a soft but loving kiss. Akeno's eyes slowly closing as she kissed back, eventually laying on top of Akira.

After a few moments, they separated as Akira said.

"I promise you, here and now, I will never leave you, and I will protect you and the others, now and forever" she said. Akeno smiled lovingly as they kissed. When their lips were locked, Akeno slowly undressed the green haired devil as she looked at Akira. Seeing the slight sweat of herself on her body, giving it a shining appearance, she couldn't help but stare for a bit as she grabbed Akira's breasts as she played with them. The green haired devil moaned as she saw something rise in Akeno, she gasped as she saw a shaft, the same one she learned from Ageha and Kurumu. Connecting the dots, she smiled as she spreaded something for her.

"Please Akeno, come here, and let me take away your pain, right here, right now" she said as Akeno, whom was now the dominant one, nodded as a bit of her S-side appeared, but she knew she had to hold back a bit, but she wanted to share this moment with her. They kissed as Akira laid Akeno down as she was now staring at something in between Akeno's legs. She smiled as she showed how much she loved Akeno.

 _ **(LEMON)**_

Akeno moved forward, her large "friend" staring back at Akira. The smirk on the green haired devil's face showed she was liking where the queen was taking things.

Akeno moved forward, placing herself right on top of Akira, sitting comfortably on her stomach. She reached down and grabbed both of the heiress's breasts, giving them a nice squeeze, eliciting a soft moan in return.

"Already jumping into things...I see," Akira said with a hitched breath. Akeno just smirked as she was slow and thorough with her massaging.

"What can I say, they're too fun to not squeeze, ufufufu," she replied. She could feel her little friend enjoying the show as well as it lengthened and hardened. "I know how much fun Rias had with your not-so-little friend, and was wondering if you've had fun with something similar."

Akira blushed at this and looked away. This made Akeno's eyes widened a small fraction before her sultry smile grew.

"No? Then you're still...there?" She stated before whispering the key word in her ear and pulling back with lustful eyes. Akira just nodded, the blush on her face deepening to a rosy red. "Ara Ara, let's get you prepared, shall we?"

Akeno slid back down in between the devil's legs, her sexy grin still present on her face. She could practically smell the anticipation from the Astaroth and knew she was just as excited.

She blew softly against Akira's maidenhood, a long, soft moan rewarding her. Akeno took one finger and ran it against the slit, feeling the smoothness of her skin. She leaned in and kissed the top of her crotch, teasing with a soft yet noticeable suckle. She then stuck her tongue out and prodded the opening. It wasn't far enough to slip inside but it was very noticeable.

Akira moaned as she instinctively spread her legs farther. She knew the ebony haired queen was teasing her. The hybrid wanted to let her know she was in control.

Akeno licked up the entire length of her womanhood and Akira couldn't help but thrust upwards at the feeling. Her juices were already staining the queen's face and she loved the taste of the Beelzebub.

"It's so sweet~," she said softly. Akira smirked with a flustered face

"How about a taste?" She asked, albeit a little shy. Akeno smiled wider as she crawled up. She leaned down and they kissed softly. Both tongues met in the middle and Akeno moved her's around Akira's, almost expertly. It was with great dexterity as she prodded deep before swirling around, pulling and suckling before pushing and tasting.

Both stared into each other's eyes, feeling the heat in their lower regions increasing.

Akira grabbed Akeno's large breast in hand and kneaded the nipple, the queen moaning into her mouth, her eyes shutting from the pleasure.

The green haired princess felt the long shaft twitch against her inner thigh and couldn't help her desires take over. She pushed Akeno away, lightly, both panting lightly with a thin line of saliva connecting their tongues.

"I want you to take me now," she said softly. The half devil smirked, waiting for this moment to finally come.

"Beg me."

"What?" Akira said, surprised. Feeling how ready Akeno was, the heiress didn't expect her to still try and tease her. She truly was a sadistic queen.

"Beg. Me." She repeated with a smirk turning into a slightly toothy grin. Akira stared at her in shock but Akeno reminded her what was at stake. She ran a finger delicately between her legs. The heiress released squeaked mixed moan in response and shut her eyes as the blush on her cheeks grew.

"F-Fine... Akeno, I-"

"Ah ah, try again~," she interrupted sweetly, grazing her lower lips once more.

"A-Akeno-sama..."

"That's better."

(Please ravish me...) She murmured.

"What was that?"

"Please ravish me..." She repeated, slightly louder.

"Once more?" She kissed her neck.

"PLEASE RAVISH ME, AKENO-SAMA!" The Astaroth shouted at the top of her lunges.

Akeno abided this time and lined herself up. She took it slow, remembering that this part of Akira was still untouched territory. She first slid the head in, Akira already tightening from the feeling of it. The queen stopped and waited for a few seconds.

It was some time before she finally nodded and Akeno continued. Once again, an inch slid inside before Akira tightened and stopped all movements.

The pattern continued until the priestess finally hit the barrier. She looked up at Akira, not wanting to hurt the woman she loved. The heiress, however, surprised her when she grabbed the ebony haired devil and plunged her the rest of the way to the hilt. Her legs wrapped around her waist and her arms around her neck.

Akeno could feel the painful tears on her shoulder as Akira squeezed her into a back breaking embrace. The queen was sure that if it wasn't for her devil durability, her spine would have snapped.

The half devil waited as Akira slowly loosened over the minutes until she finally let go. Once she was sure that Akira was okay, she pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"That was an idiotic thing to do," Akeno said with a worried expression. Akira chuckled, albeit the few remaining hints of pain.

"I'm impatient and your teasing threw me over the edge," she replied. Akeno smirked and shook her head, chuckling softly.

"Well then... How about this!?" She surprised the heiress once more as she pulled her up into her lap, keeping her penetrated, while she grabbed her posterior with a firm squeeze.

Akira released a yelp and looked at the queen with a slightly fearful expression.

"W-What're you doing?" She asked. Akeno only smiled more.

"Just making it more enjoyable, ufufufu," she answered. The Astaroth didn't understand until she felt two slim fingers slide into her back hole. She gasped and yelped at the weird feeling, clutching Akeno's shoulders tight.

Once the surprise passed, she looked down at the ebony haired queen with wide eyes. "W-W-What was that!?" She all but shouted out. Akeno just giggled as she curled her fingers which made Akira tense again.

"Just something I've been meaning to try," she said with a slight sing song tone.

"You could've done it to yourself!" Akira shouted back, her blush intensifying. Akeno thrusted upwards and pushed her fingers in simultaneously.

"I have. But I've wanted to see the expression of someone when I do it to them," she giggled in reply. Akeno began to slowly thrust as she talked.

"Well, you could've at least *ahh* warned me," Akira responded as she began to roll her hips.

"While that's, *mmm*, true, it would, *mmhhh*, spoil the surprise reaction." Akeno spread Akira's legs further and hooked her arms underneath, lifting her and thrusting at the same time.

"*Ahhh* Still, it was a dirty move! *Ahhh*!" Akira held onto Akeno as she felt the thrust reaching up deep into her. "Don't stop..."

Akeno began to lose control of her thoughts. Her smirk slowly faded into a slackened mouth as she felt Akira's soft folds sucking her in and massaging every inch of her shaft.

"Don't, *ahhh*, pretend that, *ahhh*, you don't love it," Akeno said back. Her thrusts began to increase in speed and Akira's hips began to roll faster and faster as her arms tightened around Akeno's neck.

"M-Maybe..."

The queen held the heiress's hips tightly as she could feel her end coming near. Of course, being a virgin she didn't expect to last long.

"A-Akira..." She muttered, her face tightening as it grew near.

She was suddenly confused when she felt Akira's grip loosen and her shaft slip out. When she opened her eyes, feeling her edge slip away, they widened at what was in front of them.

"O-Oh my..." She said in awe. In her face, Akira's long shaft stood at attention. The Astaroth stood above her, an evil smirk on her face.

"Can't have you coming yet, I'm not even close to done." Akeno felt as the heiress grabbed the back of her head and shove it closer to her hard on. "Come on."

The masochistic side of the queen took over, feeling the dominative aura Akira was giving off. She didn't hesitate to start licking the tip, which quickly upset the green haired beauty.

In one quick motion, Akira had the priestess take her entire shaft in one go. The ebony haired girl was shocked at the sudden force and instinctively inhaled which made her swallow the juices that were already dripping from the tip.

She began to choke and gag which sent pleasurable vibrations to Akira who moaned at the feeling.

"Who would've thought you'd be able to fit it all," the Astaroth cooed.

After a few more seconds, she released the former human. Akeno immediately fell to her hands and knees, holding her throat as she inhaled as much air as she could. She coughed and inhaled, trying to regain the air she lost. It left her open as Akira moved behind her and lined herself with the priestess maidenhood.

Once the tip prodded the entrance, Akeno shot up with a yelp. She looked back to see Akira grinning. The girl didn't say anything, shocked at the sudden sensation of the green haired heirs shaft entering into her.

She didn't stop and tore through the hymen, eliciting a shout of pain and pleasure from Akeno. It hurt like hell but she also felt pleasure like no other at the same time.

Her moans filled the air as Akira began similar thrusts as her's before. There was no talking this time and only their pleasure-filled moans filled the air. A loud, wet slapping sound could be heard each time Akira hilted inside and it was matched with a moan from both girls simultaneously.

The Astaroth took it a step further as she leaned forward and wrapped one hand around Akeno's shaft, rapidly stroking it, and massaging her boob with the other.

The virgin couldn't take the large amount of pleasure being given at the same time and could feel her end approaching. Luckily, for her, her partner was as well. Akira bit down to Akeno's neck, receiving another pain and pleasure filled moan in response. Her stroking and kneading increased to the point Akeno shot thick rope after thick rope across the entire bed.

Akira wasn't far behind as she bit down harder and released her shots into Akeno, feeling as it quickly began to overflow. The priestess cried her name, and vice versa, as they tensed at their high.

Once it died down, both fell atop one another, panting hard.

Akira thought for sure it was done but it continued as Akeno flipped them over. She turned and looked at the sloppy, sticky shaft that was Akira's. She smiled at the prize and took the floppy muscle in hand, sucking out it and licking off the juices.

Akira was surprised by this, her shaft sensitive to the priestess ministrations. However, she saw Akeno's floppy appendage and decided to make it an even playing field. She took it in hand and deepthroated the large prize in one go, suckling off her earlier juices with vigor.

It only lasted ten seconds before both floppy shafts were clean. Another few seconds passed and the girls found themselves cuddling under the covers. Akeno was on top of Akira, resting her head against the Astaroth's shoulder.

"That...was amazing," she whispered with her eyes closed.

"Yes, it was," Akira replied, her eyes shut as well. "Also, sorry about being a little quick and rough."

"Don't worry, I couldn't ask for a better way to lose my virginity." Akira smiled.

"Then I'm glad. I'm also glad you were my first with, you know."

"Ara Ara, what are you trying to say, Akira?" Akeno asked, placing a hand to her cheek.

"How about joining me and Rias. As the second woman I cherish deeply?" Akira answered immediately. This caught Akeno by surprised and her eyes opened immediately.

"W-What?" She replied. Akira looked at her with such seriousness as her grip increased.

"Be the second woman who I'll spend the rest of my days with. Be mines forever, Akeno Himejima. I love you so much," she replied.

The hybrid was stunned as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. "Y-You're serious?" She asked in a whisper. Akira nodded. A smile graced the priestess's lips and the tears began to flow.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes! I love you, Akira Astaroth." She said as Akira smiled and created a ring, a ring that showed the love between these two, she gently grabbed Akeno's hand and slipped the ring on her finger, the two stared at one another as they kissed. Signaling a new round of love-making to start.

 _ **(LEMON END)**_

The two newest wives laid down on the bed as they had transported themselves home as they embraced each other, still covered in a light amount of sweat, but neither cared about it. Akeno looked at her lover as she was really happy. She saw that Akira was asleep indicated by the light snores. She kissed her forehead as she heard the door slowly being opened, she looked and saw Rias in the doorway.

"You two had a good time" she simply asked. Akeno nodded.

"Yes, it was perfect" she said as Rias discarded her clothing and took her place on Akira's right side as she asked.

"I can sense that you popped her cherry, and you have given her a child" she said. Akeno blushed but nodded.

"Yes, but I asked, and she and I both wanted it, I hope you can…" she was silenced by Rias who placed a finger to her lips, she simply smiled and said.

"It's ok, I to have Akira's child in me, and you really care for her, along with the other girls, so I don't mind in her" as she looked at the still sleeping Akira. "Having a harem, it's probably for the best anyway" she said. Akeno smiled and nodded, she could understand the logic in that, she just let her fatigue take over as she along with Rias, embraced their lover and fell to sleep.

OOO

With a few weeks now passed, Rias, Akira and Akeno could now say for certain that they were carrying a child in them. This was celebrated by the peerage's and their families and friends. They were nervous about the reaction of their parents, although Baraqiel couldn't come because of his Fallen Angel side, Akeno was nervous about the reaction of Ajuka because she impregnated his sister. But he was alright with it. The rest were happy as this was a reason to blow the roof of the sealing.

Right now Akira was on a solo mission that Serafall had given her. She had heard that there were a couple of Magical Girls in the area, and they were in trouble. So she had pleaded to Akira to find them and help them. She agreed seeing as Serafall was still a Maou. So here she was, at the docks, looking for Magical Girls.

"*Sigh*, just another day in my life huh" she said as Tiamat, whom was next to her, nodded. She said.

" **Yes, but your life is going to be a lot more interesting in a few weeks to a month from now"** she said. Akira nodded with a smile as she patted her belly, which wasn't much bigger yet. But still, she had to be careful. She didn't want to damage the child of her and Akeno. She walked around as she was interrupted by a whirlwind of rose petals, which was followed by several large magical signatures. She looked at her partner as she nodded, they headed towards the place as they teleported. When they arrived they saw several females, a group in Sailor Uniforms, and one in a dress of some sorts. Fighting of stray demons.

The first one was a young girl with long, golden blonde hair kept parted in the center and typically tied into two buns/pigtails, and sky blue eyes. She wore a white leotard with a blue collar that has three stripes on it, light yellow shoulder pads, and a blue skirt, along with a red bow on the chest and at the back. She also wore a pair of red knee-high boots with a white border at the triangular top and crescent moons, gold earrings consisting of a stars with a crescent moon beneath, white-bordered red circular hairpieces (one on each odango), feather barrettes in her hair, and a choker with a golden crescent moon on it with a clip that is similar to her transformation brooch attached to it. Her brooch is worn on the middle of her chest bow.

The second one was a teenage girl who has short dark blue hair, which reached to about her shoulders, and blue eyes. She wore the Sailor outfit without sleeves and her's was colored blue while the accent color was light blue. Her earrings, the gem on her tiara, choker, collar, the center of her front bow, skirt, the elbow fittings on her gloves, and her boots were blue, and her front bow and back bow were light blue. Her collar had three stripes, her earrings were three blue studs, and her boots were similar to the first blond girl, except were blue and did not have a symbol on them.

The next one was also a teenage girl with long black hair and black/dark brown eyes. She wore the Sailor suit, colored in red and purple, along with red high heels, she had a short red frilly skirt with white knee socks and red boots, she had white gloves with red ornaments on the end, she also had a red ribbon tied to her back with a purple one on her chest with a red crystal heart on it, she also wore a golden tiara with a small red gemstone.

The next one was a teenage girl as well, she had long brown wavy hair that she usually keeps tied up with a ponytail holder with two green balls, and green eyes. She wears a sailor suit with two colors: Green (scarf, boots, skirt, choker, gem of tiara, button of front bow, and end of sleeves on gloves) and Pink (both bows, earrings). The rest of her outfit is white. Her tiara is the same base color as the rest of the Sailor Scouts; gold. She is also seen wearing a light blue hair accessory as well as a pair of pink rose earrings.

The next one was a young teenage girl with blue eyes and blonde hair, preferring to wear her hair down with a simple red bow in it. She wore the Sailors outfit, which consisted of the normal white leotard but with an orange theme to it, her skirt, cuffs, ribbon, scarf, choker, gem of tiara, button of front row end of sleeves on gloves were all orange.

The next one was an extremely beautiful and delicate-looking girl of slim stature and average height, with deep blue eyes and wavy teal hair that falls just past her shoulders. Her outfit consisted of a white leotard with a sea-green skirt, a navy-blue front bow, and a navy-blue back bow. The collar on her leotard was sea green and it did not have any stripes on it, and her shoulder pads had three layers. Her gloves were white with sea-green wrist fittings. Her shoes were lace up loose sea green boots. Her accessories were a gold tiara with a sea-green gem in the middle, her earrings were white studs and had some kind of planetary object surrounded by a ring dangling from them, and a sea-green choker with a sea-green gem with golden accents attached to it.

Haruka is an older teenage girl with short, pale blond hair and dark blue eyes. She had an appearance that was a girl, however one could think that she was a male. Her dominant color was navy blue (tiara gem, her collar, choker, gloves, back waist bow, and skirt) and her accent color was yellow (front bow). She wore on both earlobes each a golden hoop, her collar had no stripes, her choker had no gems attached to it, her shoulder pads were normal, her gloves were wrist-length, and her long, knee-high, high-heeled boots are navy blue.

The next one was a petite girl with short dark purple hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. Her dominant color was purple (choker, collar, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt, and boots), and her accent colors were white (tiara gem, earrings, front middle of choker, and center of front bow) and maroon (front and back bows). Her choker had a white six-pointed star, her collar had no stripes, her shoulder pads resembled flower petals, and the center of her front bow was a white crystal, similar in appearance to Pure Heart Crystals or half a Moravian star. Her gloves were elbow length with elbow fittings unique among the Scouts. Her boots were knee high and laced up in the front. Her earrings were the most unique of all Scouts, being white pearls adorned with a ring to look like her guardian planet, with white dagger pendants hanging from them.

The last of these Scouts was a young adult woman who has knee length dark green hair with some in a bun and the rest hanging down freely, and red eyes. In comparison to the other Scouts, her skin is darker. She wore a black Scout dress, with dark red colored ribbons. She has no sleeves, unlike the other Scouts. Like the other Outers, she has no white lines in the collar. She has dark green hair and red eyes, with a slightly darker skin tone than the other Scouts. Her choker has a red circle diamond, and her earrings are a strange-shaped red color.

The single girl that wasn't a Scout was a teenager of average height. She has fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair is mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. She rolls her front bangs with a device similar to a hair curler on top of her head, which helps her restrain her powers, while a bit hangs down on each side. She wore a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also sports a sleeveless magenta trenchcoat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. She wears a red choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves, and are connected to her skirt and she wears red high-heeled pumps/sandals with them.

They were all very hurt as they all were on their last legs, several cuts and wounds were all over their body's. They were fighting stray demons. These creatures would hunt other supernaturals just for the pleasure of the hunt and inflicting pain of supernaturals and humans with supernatural abilities alike, and from the look of things.

"KEKEKEKE, We got you now freaks" a black imp like demon cackled as the sailors were on the ground as the red haired girl was pinned to a tree by pitchforks.

"Dammit, there must be something we can do" the black haired girl with the red Sailor uniform said as her friends groaned in pain. They were extremely weakened as the demons approached them.

"Come on, get up girls, you can beat them" the red-haired girl said, she was punched in the gut.

"Silence wench" a demon said. The group of demons approached the group of Sailors as they were too weakened to stand up, they closed their eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen. But after a few minutes they slowly opened their eyes as they saw a green haired woman standing in front of them, she had a green/blue longsword in her right hand, and her left hand was encased in magic.

"Are you guys alright" she asked, making sure that they could hear her clearly, if there was something wrong with their eardrums.

"Y-Yeah, but who are you" one of the Scouts asked, she turned around and smiled.

"Your savior" she said as the demons were stunned, they knew fully well whom this was, and they were terrified of her.

"A-A-A-Akira Astaroth" one unlucky demon choked out, Akira nodded with a feral grin.

"That's right Stray's, and you are in the wrong territory, these are my grounds, and that of my family, so I give you all, to the count of five. And if I don't see you all running with those tails between your legs, I'll have to hurt you guys really bad" she said as she twirled her sword as Tiamat appeared next to her with a grin on her face, her nails lengthened as she breathed out a bit of her fire, she spreaded her wings and tail, and roared.

" _ **ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH"**_ she roared out to the group, whom were send flying and running thanks to her roar, the waves of sound hit their eardrums as they scurried away, with their tails litterly in between their legs. Once the roar died down, she huffed as the girls were stunned at what had just happened. The dragon and devil looked at the girls as Akira held out her hand.

"Are you girls ok" she said, they shook their heads, of course they weren't. Akira nodded and with a single motion, teleported them to her home, were they lay either on the couches, which could seat four up to six if they sat right side up.

"Akira, are you…who are they, and why are they hurt so badly" Rias said, the group saw the girls. Akira informed them of what had happened, they nodded as Asia tried her best to heal everyone, with help from Shuriya and Neamhain. But the damage was severe.

"We can't heal them under normal means, Akira-sama, please you have to use your pieces in order for us to help them" Neamhain said. The Sailors and Psychic girl looked at her.

"What do you mean, pieces" the black haired sailor asked. Akira sighed and explained whom she was and what they had asked her to do.

"Wait, so you are a Devil" the apparent leader said. The group nodded as she, even though she was in pain, managed to say.

"But, you don't look evil at all, in fact it's the opposite" she said. Akira chuckled, while Rias and Akeno linked their arms around her.

"Trust us, she is one of the best devils you'll meet, there is no one quite like her" Rias said.

"Yes, if you join us, you'll have a family whom will support you at any time, but you'll be under the kindest and gentlehearted King there is" Akeno said as she gently patted her belly, she was excited at the thought of being a mother, something her fellow wives could agree on. The wounded group looked at one another. While the red-haired girl thought it over. After a minute or two, they nodded.

"Alright then, we will help you, but promise us one thing" the red haired girl asked.

"And what would that be?" Akira asked. The scouts smiled and said.

"Promise us that you'll help us in our mission to stop our foe, promise us this and we will join you as your devils" a girl with short purple hair said. Akira nodded and summoned her Pawns and a Bishop, as they infused themselves with the Scouts and the Psychic. They felt relieved as their energy came back. After that it was easy for the three healers of the group, to help them.

"Well, that was interesting" Erza said towards her friends.

"Yes, but in this family, you'll have to get used to things like this, after all" Phala said as she turned towards her mistress.

"Akira-sama is probably one of the luckiest persons alive" she said, the girls couldn't really disagree as they had seen her luck first hand.

After that the newest Pawns and Bishop introduced themselves.

"My name is Serena Tsukino, otherwise known as Sailor Moon" the now named Serena said.

"My name is Amy Anderson, i-it's nice to meet everyone" Amy said, they could see she was a bit shy, but she was a nice person.

"My name is Raye Hino, known as sailor Mars" Raye said. She also reviled to be a Shrine Priestess, making her almost instant friends with Akeno.

"My name is Lita Kino, otherwise known as Sailor Jupiter, what's up" she said in all tomboyish fashion, they chuckled as they welcomed her.

"The name is Mina Aino, also known as Sailor Venus, I want to be a sports ace and entertainer later in live" she said in grand fashion, they could see that she was an active one. Not that there was anything wrong with that.

"My name is Amara Tenou, and thank you for taking care of us" she said, Akira could see that she had a slight boyish appearance, this could confuse some, but Akira saw the traces of her female side.

"My name is Michelle Kaiou, the girlfriend of Amara here, it's nice to meet you all" she said as she had her arm linked with Amara, this surprised Akira and Dani, now there was another girl that had the same sexual preference. They both smiled at that, oh the talks they could have with her, she noted their expressions as three small grins appeared on each of their faces. Making the others shake their heads.

'Those three are going to get along just fine' was the shared thought.

"My name is Setsuna Meiou, the leader of the Outer Scouts, and I want to thank you for helping us" the mature woman said, they noted that she was a bit younger as Raven, who was not here at the moment, she could pass of as a University Student if she wanted to.

"And my name is Hotaru Tomoe, it's nice to meet you guys" she said, they noted that she was the youngest of the group, but that didn't stop them from treating her with as much warmth as possible.

"My name is Akiza Izinski, thank you for saving me and my friends" she said. She also explained that she had humongous psychic abilities, including those of bringing her cards, into this world as flesh and blood, with her familiar being a giant rose like dragon, making her the fourth one to have a dragon as a partner.

The group introduced themselves one by one as the scouts and Akiza learned their names, after that Phala, along with Grayfia, Bürnet and Merion had decked the table, as they had prepared a well-made, Japanese cuisine, which everyone complemented them for.

When they had eaten, Akira showed them around the house as the girls were ecstatic when they arrived at the bathhouse.

"Can we take one right now, after what just happened, I so need one" Mina asked.

"Sure, knock yourselves out" Akira said, the girls cheered as they relaxed after the whole ordeal. Akira had taken the liberty to wash out their clothes and give the scouts some normal ones, which they were thankful for. The rest had already gone to bed or stayed up a little while longer, while Akira jumped in her bed, with Akeno and Rias joining in to cuddle.

The scouts picked a room out as did Akiza, and as soon as they hit the bed, they were asleep.

OOO

It was another day of school as the ever growing group was on their way towards the school, with Dani, Tifa, the Scouts and Akiza. Along with Akira's second peerage, they were now students/faculty staff of Kuoh Academy, which they were really happy with.

There was also a new surprise, since Yoko was still at their age, the board of directors of the school, thought it would be better to have someone with a bit more experience in front of the class, with her being a student now. The teacher surprised the group, the one being shocked most was Ravel, since it was her mother that taught Akira's class.

They were in class as Raven was teaching the class, something about mathematics, which wasn't something the green haired devil was good at, sure she knew how to solve some problems, but the more 'complicated' questions, was something she could not do, no matter how hard she tried.

When school was over, and they had spent time with Kiyome talking about ways to control enraged beasts, which was an odd but pleasant talk. The group walked home, talking among each other. To the rest of the world, they looked like one big happy family, which wasn't far from the truth, and with Raven Phenex now living with them as well, the family only grew more and more.

Within a few weeks, the three girls whom were pregnant, could now see, thanks to a photo, that they were defiantly pregnant, with the little bum in their stomach.

"Congrats sis" Ajuka said, they were at a small party that Sirzechs and Ajuka had managed to set up, the guest were of course them and Sirzechs peerage, along with Sairaorg and Sona, with their respective peerages. Serafall was there as well. Along with Akira's peerage's and that of Rias. All in all it was a small party with their friends. Kiyome and Yoko were invited as well, since they both knew about supernatural lives. With Yoko explaining that she had hunted some stray's before she became a teacher.

"Thank you Nii-sama, I just hope that I'm ready for it" Akira said, she was nervous. But who could blame her, no one that's who. At first Ajuka was shocked and demanded to know whom it was that knocked her up. But after seeing it was Akeno who was the one, he eased up immediately and whished her the best of luck.

'if only father and mother were here' Ajuka thought, he had been taken care of here since she was little, since both their father and mother died when they were younger, with their mother dying shortly after giving birth to Akira, with their father falling into depression over the loss of his wife.

Venelana and Zeoticus were happy to be grandparents, but they were worried for Rias, she was still young, but Rias assured them that she was ready, and her parents agreed with her. It was reviled that Rias carried one child, Akira carried one, but Akeno carried two, which were twins. The party continued on for a while longer as they kept drinking and eating, with the exception of the three pregnant girls, sure they ate normal stuff, but they refrained themselves from drinking alcohol.

When the party ended, the girls headed towards their home, the three girls were sharing the bed together.

"Well, that went over well" Akeno said, the two others nodded.

"Yeah, I'm glad they all were so supportive and caring for our situation" Rias said, she was afraid of her parents scolding her for becoming pregnant at such an age. She thought her own brother would dislike her for it, but it wasn't the case, it was quite the opposite for them, which relived them of a lot of stress.

"Yeah, I guess your parents can't wait to become grandparents" Akira said with a chuckle, Rias and Akeno laughed along as with content smiles, the fell asleep.

OOO

It had been a few weeks since the reveal, and the three were well on their way with their pregnancy, of course with the things tied to it. Like mood-swings, cravings and slight amounts of pain.

"Sheesh, who would have thought it would be this weird to carry a child in you" Akira said, she was coming back from a contract, nothing to weird, it was a gentle older man whom needed some help, and Akira didn't refuse a single thing the man said, which resulted in the two sharing some laughs as he gave her several things that he insisted could help with their child growing up.

Tiamat whom was inside Akira's mindscape, grinned.

" **Well, you wanted this, and now you complain, or is this the baby inside you influencing you"** she said, Akira just rolled her eyes at her partners sense of humor as she had thought of what had happened in the last few weeks, which wasn't much other than the fact that Koneko told Akira about her past, her full past between her and her wanted sister Kuroka. This surprised Akira greatly given the fact that Koneko was always such a sheltered person, but after that, she wanted to kick Kuroka's ass six ways to Sunday for what she did to the young girl. Granted she knew there were always two sides to a story, she still was quite upset about all of it.

While she was walking home, something small attracted her, she looked at it when she saw a small black cat walk out of the ally, and Akira smiled and petted the kitten, whom purred in content.

"Aww, aren't you a cute little kitty" she said as she continued to stroke the pussy. But after a while she grinned.

"Though you're cute, you're nowhere near as cute as your sister….Kuroka" she said as with that she had to jump away as the cat tried to claw her face off.

"Nya~, how did you know" the kitten said. Akira smirked as she took a stance.

"Your sister has been talking a lot about you, about what you did to her" she said, Tiamat, sensing they were about to fight, quickly placed a highly protective spell around Akira's womb, she would not allow the unborn baby to get in harm's way. Akira silently thanked her as she watched the cat transform. Instead of a black cat with two tails, in its place was a slender and busty young woman.

She had long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts which rivaled Rias and Akeno in terms of size. She had a pair of black cat ears and two black tails.

"So you know Shirone Nya~, Ah that explains her smell all over you Akira-Chan" she said playfully, Akira just stared at her.

"What are you doing here Kuroka, your wanted by all of Devil kind, so you have a lot of guts to show yourself in my wives territory" she said as her magic flared up a bit. Kuroka just smiled as she said.

"My benefactor is extremely interested in you, so she asked me to send you to her, with force if I have to" she said as her nails lengthened a small bit as Senjutsu chakra flared around her. Akira knew she had to be careful, a Nekoshou with Senjutsu was a dangerous opponent, it was said that someone with Senjutsu could take on a fully High Class Devil easily, and Akira was in that spot. But with Tiamat at her side, and her own magical power, maybe she could distract her long enough to get away.

"Sorry, but I don't deal with middlemen, so either your boss comes herself, or I will leave after I beat you" she said as Kuroka laughed.

"You, beat me, that's a good joke, unfortunately…" she said as she striked her, she ducked at the last moment, the moment she flew over Akira, and she struck a barrier.

"I'm not in a joking mood, so I just have to take you with me" she said. Akira growled as she drew her sword, she took a stance as she prepared herself for battle.

'Tiamat, is the baby protected' she thought. Tiamat nodded.

" **Yes, the protective spell is set, you can focus on her while I keep the baby protected"** she said. Akira thanked her as she struck, she swiped at her in blindingly fast speed, but to no surprise, she blocked them all as she swiped at her, Akira's top was torn a bit as Kuroka now switched her attacks as she fired several _Kii_ and Senjutsu balls at her, Akira stretched her wings as she used their momentum to glide on the ground as in a blur of speed, she struck Kuroka, slicing the top part of her kimono off. She then used her left fist to strike her in her stomach as she launched her towards the barrier. She followed up by trusting the blade forward, but Kuroka moved away as the blade pierced the barrier a bit. She grunted as she pulled the blade out.

"Not bad Nya~, no wonder Shirone choose you" she said. Akira rose an eyebrow at that, she kept saying that Koneko choose her, what did she mean by that, but she placed that at the back of her head, right now she had to focus.

"But, as long as I have Senjutsu and Youjutsu, I can beat you Akira" she exclaimed, Akira stayed silent as they continued to fight, but it was clear that this was a one sided fight.

'Fuck, I can't beat her like this, I need to do something quick' Akira thought, she avoided the incoming attacks as she glanced at her ring on her right hand, the hand that had her Longinus on it.

'Say Tiamat, is it possible for me to manipulate my own body with my _**Creator's Ring'**_ she thought. Tiamat thought it over and said.

" **It could be possible, but what are you…no, you're not planning to give yourself Chakra coils, because I don't know if you can take it right now, what with the child"** She said, Akira grimaced but said.

'I have no other choice, just pour everything in protecting the child, please Tiamat' she said, Tiamat was shocked, but nodded.

" **Alright, but if you win, you will take me out on a date, understood"** she said, Akira nodded as her ring glowed. Kuroka looked at her as she said.

"What are you planning Nya~" she said as Akira grinned savagely.

"I plan to beat you, and return home to my wives and loved ones" she said as she felt the chances in her body. Kuroka apparently sensed it to as her eyes widened.

"No, you're not doing what I think you're doing" she said shocked. Akira's grin stayed on her face as this confirmed of what Kuroka was thinking, she charged her Senjutsu as she rushed at her. But jumped back as a wall of blue fire blocked her, the fire was also highlighted with black lines of some sorts.

"Unbelievable, you managed to gain Chakra coils" she said stunned, she looked at Akira as her eyes had changed, she now had slitted eyes and one eye was green, and one was yellow, she also gained two blue flamed cat ears and two tails of the same nature. But the biggest surprise was that she was still sane, which was impossible to believe, as normally those whom use Senjutsu, go insane a few minutes after.

"Yes, and now, I will beat you with your own art" she said as she crouched down on all fours, and rushed at her in blinding speed, but before she could touch her, she was stopped by a voice.

"That's enough Akira Astaroth, or do you wish for her to be hurt" a male voice said, Akira looked up and to her shock, there stood three people, one she recognized as one man had a staff of some sorts at her neck, while the other carried a blade. She could sense the amount of light based energy coming off the blade.

'A Holy Sword, but how, didn't the church possess those blade's' Akira thought.

The Holy Sword wielder was a bespectacled young man with blonde hair and usually dressed in a business suit. He wore a pair of stylish glasses as he had a calm expression on his face.

The one holding the hostage was as a young man with short light-colored hair, he wore an ancient Chinese based armor that was based of the armor that existed around the Three Kingdoms period, and he also had a brown tail behind him. The hostage she immediately recognized.

"ASIA" she roared out, in the monkey/Youki's arms was a terrified Asia.

"Akira-nee" she said, Akira growled as she wanted nothing more than to rush over to that motherfucker, and beat his head in, she felt a enormous amount of bloodlust waving over her, this resulted in everyone taking a step back when a voice said to her and her alone.

" **CALM DOWN AKIRA"** the female voice said, Akira's bloodlust faded but she was obviously still extremely pissed.

"You, let Asia go right now, or I swear I will shove your head down your ass" she threatened, the guy only laughed.

"We will, only if you come with us, our boss really wants to meet you, and we are not leaving before you agree, or don't you care about her at all" he said, Akira tensed up as she was in a pitch, she wanted to return home, but also didn't want to put Asia at risk, knowing that Issei shared an extremely close bond with the blond nun, she sighed as she dropped her stance.

"Alright, you have my word, but only if you let Asia go first" she said, Bikou looked at her.

"And we should trust you on that, I know that you can be extremely clever when you wanted to be, trust us we did our homework on you" he said as Akira chuckled.

"Oh really, then you should also know that when I say something, I mean it, so let her go, and I will go with you guys, I promise on my name" she said. The two stared at one another as Bikou grinned.

"Alright, we have a deal" he said, he nodded toward Arthur as he drew his blade, he opened a portal of some sorts, meanwhile Asia was crying.

"Nee-chan, don't go with them, think about the others, I don't want you to go" she said, Akira smiled sadly and said.

"I'm sorry Asia-chan, but I can't let you get hurt because of my pride, but don't be sad, here take these gifts and tell them that I'll be gone for a bit alright" she said, she handed over the gifts for the baby's, as Asia took them with tears in her eyes and shaking hands.

"Now, don't cry, tears don't suit you" she said, Asia looked at her and nodded slightly, she left in a hurry.

"Alright, let's go then" she said. The group turned towards the portal as they tied Akira's hands together.

"Finally, you were taking your sweet time weren't you" Kuroka said. Akira just stayed neutral.

"I care about her and my family Kuroka, plus I'm sure that Rias and the others can manage without me for a bit" she said. Kuroka just stared at her for a while.

"Were ready, the portal is stable on the other side" Arthur informed, and in a quick motion, they were gone.

 _Back home_

To say that the girls were shocked was an understatement, dread hanged in the air as the only sound that was made, came from Asia who cried into Issei's shoulder.

"Unbelievable, Akira-sama got kidnapped" Siris said, she along with the rest were extremely worried about their King/Lover/Friend.

"It's hard to imagen, I mean someone as strong as her, just taken away like that, I still can't believe it" Kiba said, the group stayed silent as Asia continued to cry.

*sob*, If only I was *sob* stronger, I could have helped her, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she said trough sobs as Issei stroked her back, it was still very fucking difficult to believe, he could only imagen how Rias and Akeno must feel right now, he glanced at them and saw their faces, and it terrified and saddened him to no end. Both faces were devoided of any emotion, but he could see the overwhelming sadness in them. Rias gripped her hands tightly as Akeno had an aura of doom around her.

"Whom..Do…They..Think..They.. Are" Rias and Akeno muttered out, the group looked at them as Rias spoke.

"Are they thinking that I will. No we will let this slide" she said, the group shook their heads in no.

"NO I tell you, we will not, I will not stand for this, to have my wife, our lover and friend being kidnapped like this, and trust me when I say this, when I find them, I will make them regret to be even born" she said as her Power of Destruction swirled around her, with Akeno's lightning doing the same.

"Your right Buchou, everyone, this is Akira were talking about" Issei said as he spoke up.

"Akira Astaroth is one of the toughest people out there, she is still alive and well, I know this of my Senpai, because she taught me what is important in live, and I refuse to let this shit happen so casually, we will find her, and make those bastards pay for what they did. NOW WHO IS WITH ME" he yelled out the last part as he was getting fired up about this. The rest looked at her as they suddenly gained renewed strength.

"Yes, we will not sit here and mope like a bunch of little girls, we will find Akira, and take her back from those who dare to mess with us" Erza said as the rest agreed.

"Agreed, no one gets away with stealing our future wife like that , I'll roast them to the ground if I have to" Ravel said as her mother agreed.

"What do you say guys, shall we bring Akira back" Issei said.

"YEAH" the girls roared out, Rias and Akeno smiled, this time. It was their turn to help Akira out.

 **And done with this one, now I hope you people will enjoy this chapter. As always a massive thanks to Stormgreywolf for the lemon, and you guys for supporting me, even the criticy has been helpful.**

 **Now once again I have a challenge for you, by the next chapter, the four kids will be born, so I give you guys the challenge to come up with the best names, and the ones I pick, you guys will be mentioned if I do pick it, I'll give you a shout out if you're a writer on Fanfiction, so Guest's, please make an account so I can respond to your Revieuws.**

 **Anyway that's all for today, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **This is DOTO. Signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, the only thing I own is my Oc.**

 **Hello everyone, its finally time, time for the birth of the three children, I want to thank all of you whom had send me names to pick from, sadly I can only pick four names, and I have chosen said names. So winners, keep your eyes peeled, for your name will be mentioned by then. Also this chapter signals the Excalibur Arc, so I hope you guys/girls are looking forward to that. Anyway I rambled for long enough. Let's get right into it. Also I read in some revieuws that I should make a Codex to keep track of whom Akira is with, and that is a good idea, so I'll place it at the end of each chapter from now on.**

"Talk" characters talking.

'Think' characters thinking.

" **Talk"** Supernaturals talking.

' **Think'** Supernaturals thinking.

" _ **Dragon Shot"**_ magic spells being used.

 _Year Later_ Time Skips.

 _ **(Hello**_ **)** _ **Authors**_ **Note's**

 **Chapter 6. Excalibur, Birth of joy.**

" **You're an idiot, you know that right"** was the first thing that Tiamat had said to her mistress, they were tied up and blind folded as they were escorted to somewhere by three members of the Chaos Brigade.

'You know as well as I do, that I wouldn't allow someone else get hurt for me' Akira rebuked. She had thought it over before she made the decision to let herself been taken by these three, but eventually she gave in to their demands and as a result, they brought her to some unknown place she had never heard off. She could sense that Kuroka was leading the pack, with Bikou and Arthur being behind her, signaling that she was in the middle.

"I can understand the secrecy, but did you really have to blindfold me like this, it feels like I'm in some sort of cliché movie or something" she said, Bikou cackled as he said.

"Kekeke, you're an interesting person after all, how can you still wise crack in this situation" he said with an amused smirk on his face.

"Well, the fact that I'm not dead yet is one" she deadpanned, making the reincarnated monkey king cackle again.

"That and the fact that all of you obviously need me for some reason is another, seriously though, were are we going" she asked, it was Arthur this time that answered.

"We are going to our HQ, were you will be escorted to meet with our leader, she has a lot of interest in you" he said, she noticed that Arthur was a well-mannered young man, this was a contrast to Bikou whom was a bit cocky, sneaky and had a mischievous side. Kuroka was a bit the same as Bikou, however she was very playful, easy going, simple minded, and enjoys teasing people. She was also vulgar, something Akira remembered from their little brawl.

"Really….is she cute" she asked, Kuroka shook her head with a smile, Bikou cackled as Arthur looked at her with a weird look on his face, not that she could see them.

"Really Nya~, that's what you're asking" she said with a smirk on her face, Akira shrugged her shoulder and said.

"What's wrong with that, I've I'm going to be your captive for a while, i can at least ask if your boss is a cute one" she said. Kuroka laughed as she said.

"You're a weird one, you know that right?" she said, Akira just shrugged her shoulders.

"Being weird means that I am not insane yet, so that's always good" she said. The rest of the trip was silent as they suddenly stopped.

'Tiamat' she thought.

" **I can sense it, whomever this is, he is powerful, so don't you dare to fight him, he's out of your league right now"** she said, Akira mentally nodded.

'Wasn't planning on it with the baby in me' she said, making Tiamat sign in relief.

"Chao Chao" Kuroka said. The group stopped as there were three people in front of the group.

The mentioned Chao Chao was a handsome young man with short black hair, he wore a combination of a Japanese school uniform (more specifically, the gakuran worn by Japanese schoolboys in the fall) and ancient Chinese attire. She couldn't tell how the man really looked, but after sensing his K.I, she had a pretty good idea that he didn't like her

"Tch, another filthy devil, as we didn't have enough of their kind running around here" he said, she could sense the spite in his voice.

'So he really has a problem with devils huh?' she thought.

" **That's an understatement"** Tiamat answered, Akira had to stifle her laughter from the answer of her partner.

"And to think that she's a high class devil to, that makes her even more disgusting to be around" he said, his two bodyguards of some sorts agreeing with her.

"Look, I understand that you don't like me, luckily the feeling is mutual you overgrown cow" she said, his K.I rose to incredible levels. Meanwhile Bikou had to laugh at that.

"Well, she's certainly brave, I'll give her that" he said, Arthur nodding quietly.

"How dare you speak to me in such a way filth" he said.

"I dare because it's the truth isn't it" she said with a grin, even though she was tied up, she took some small form of pleasure in making him get even more pissed off. That or it was the baby that caused this.

'Probably the first' she thought, Tiamat only sighed.

"Enough, is Ophis here nya" Kuroka asked, even though she was entertained by all of this.

"No, she left to pick up somebody, a half breed named Vali, apparently he has a gear of his own" he said. Kuroka nodded. Akira wanted to make a remark, but wisely choose to shut her mouth….this time.

"I see, well what do we do with her" she said.

"Tch, I say kill her and the unborn, I doubt that…..OOMPH" he was launched into a wall before anyone could react. Kuroka blinked as Akira had teleported next to her with an outstretched foot.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE LAY A HAND ON MY CHILD, OR I"LL CHEW YOU UP AND CRUSH YOUR BRAINS UNDER MY FOOT LIKE THE INSECT YOU ARE" she roared with pure hatred in her voice at the man. No one was going to harm the child if she had anything to say about it.

"Wait, so your pregnant nya" Kuroka said, she along with Bikou and Arthur had no idea about that. Akira nodded slowly.

"Yes I am, what about it" she said. Arthur spoke up.

"We had no idea, even we wouldn't stoop so low as to harm a baby, so I suggest this, we place you in a cell with medical attention, and keep a few people to guard you and help you, that and to get away before he" as he pointed at the knocked out man. "Gets back up and tries to take his revenge on you". He said. The other two nodded as Cao Cao's cronies were still fussing over him.

A few moments later, Akira was uncuffed and removed of her blindfold, she saw that she was in a cell by her lonesome, she sighed as she took in her surroundings. It wasn't exactly a small cell, it had enough room to walk around, a small window with iron bars in front of it, along with an iron cage door and bars. She had a wooden bed with covers and a pillow.

'Well, at least I don't have to sleep on the floor' she thought positively.

"This is where you will be staying until Ophis gets back, and in here you should be safe from Cao Cao and the rest of the Hero's Faction" Arthur said.

"Thank you" Akira thanked her, he nodded as he and Bikou left, but to Akira's surprise, Kuroka stayed, but not only that, she entered her cell.

"What do you want Kuroka" Akira said. Kuroka looked around as she saw that they were alone. She looked at Akira and started to speak.

"Is it really true, you are expecting a baby" she asked, Akira had a soft smile on her face as she patted her belly.

"Yeah, it's mine and Akeno's" she said. Kuroka smiled and congratulated her.

"If we had known, we would never have taken Asia hostage, we may be criminals in the eyes of others, but not even I would dare to harm a baby, not to mention a fetus" she said as she looked sad for some reason, Akira picked this up as she said.

"I can sense that you're hiding something from me Kuroka, tell me what it is" she said, Kuroka looked at her and shook her head.

"No, you wouldn't understand, and even if you did, it would make you hate me that much more" she said, Akira sighed softly as she sat down, and patted the spot next to her bed.

"Kuroka, I don't hate someone so easily, I only hate them when they threatened to kill someone I love, and after that little explanation, I don't hate you three for doing what you did" she said, Kuroka looked at the green haired Devil, and a soft smile appeared on her face.

"You're a weird one, you know that right Nya" she said, Akira chuckled.

"So I've been told" she said, Kuroka said down next to her and started her backstory.

"Back when I was young and Shirone was just a baby, we had to survive by living in dark alleys, scraping by with whatever we could find, our parents died when Shirone was born, our father killed himself when he fell in depression after losing mama, but one day, a high class devil saved us, he offered us a place to stay, in return I would have to become his Bishop, I accepted the offer so that I could offer Shirone a home, a place where she could feel safe, and for a while that was the case, I continued to serve him as his Bishop while training myself in Senjutsu, but one day, I discovered a ugly truth" she said as tears started to form as her hands balled into fists.

"That man wasn't interesting in protecting us, no he wanted to rape Shirone, to see what makes us Nekoshou so durable and powerful, I snapped and killed him, after finding out what I did, I ran. Since then I've been running to keep myself from being catched, and I let Shirone take the blame, I never wanted that, I want to protect her, to care for her again, to hold her as my younger sister again. I-I-I want her back in my life" she sobbed as she broke out in tears. Akira and Tiamat stayed silent the entire time, both the green haired devil and the blue colored dragon listened to her.

" **So she isn't a bad person after all"** she said, Akira mentally nodded.

'Yeah, all this time, she only wants to continue to protect Koneko' she responded, Tiamat nodded as Kuroka was still crying in Akira's shoulders, after a while Akira smiled at her and said.

"Kuro-chan, after hearing all of that, I can easily say this much about you" she said. Kuroka blushed a bit at the new nickname and looked at her.

"Your probably one of the best, if not the best older sister someone like Koneko could've had, even though your actions seemed wrong in the eyes of many, to me. You're a hero, to give up so much, only to protect little Neko-chan. I am glad that I have a friend like you Kuroka" she said. Kuroka looked up at her with slightly teary eyes.

"S-So you don't hate me" she said, Akira shook her head.

"No I don't, and I promise you this Kuro-chan, I will clear your name at the meeting, this I promise" she said, Kuroka only stared at her before she dove in with a smoldering kiss.

" **And Casanova strikes again"** Tiamat said while she was laughing at the face that Akira was making.

'Shut up' was the response from Akira as the two separated for air, Kuroka had a blush on her face, but a loving smile on it as well.

"Thank you, I can never repay you for this" she said, Akira shook her head and said.

"There is nothing to repay me for Kuro-Chan, I only want what you want, to make Koneko happy" she said as Kuroka nodded, she kissed Akira's cheek as she left just as a few more were escorted in, they were two females. And the ones escorting them were Cao Cao and Hercules.

"Enjoyed talking to the vermin cat" Cao Cao asked, she merely huffed and walked away, the two men just stared and sneered, they opened Akira's cell door as the two woman were tossed inside, if it wasn't for Akira catching them.

"Ouch, hey watch it asshole, or you will be blasted by another bolt of plasma" she said. Hercules scoffed.

"Hah, you puny woman's couldn't hurt me, so don't make treats we both know you can't keep bitch" he said. Akira growled as she watched the two disappear. She sat the two down and undid the cuffs and cloths.

"Ah finally, light" the girl on the right said.

"Yeah, and it looks like were not alone" the girl from earlier said. They stood up and saw Akira patiently waiting for them.

"So, got dragged in here as well I see" one of them said. Akira nodded.

"Yeah, but it was under better circumstances, I'll tell you that" she said, the two girls laughed at that.

"Ha, I'll believe it when I see it" the other said. They sat down as they made themselves known.

"My name is Shego, was part of the Go family, but decided to move out on my own, to see more of the world. I got captured by those freaks, when I showed my plasma powers, they thought I was a Stray Devil or something, so they hunted me and now I am here" the now named Shego said. She had a slender through athletic build, and a very curvaceous body, her skin was pale with a faintly green look, she had long thick black hair and piercing green eyes, she also wore black lipstick, her outfit was a tight full bodysuit colored green and black.

"My name is Azula, ex-princess of the Fire Nation which lies close to Japan in case you were asking, was banished by my psychopath of a father for not doing what he wanted, I lived with my mother, but I have no idea where she is now. I was captured because I could bend fire and lightning to my will" she said. Azula was a light skinned female with a slender but curvaceous body, she had black hair done in a ponytail with two bangs, she had gold colored eyes and had red lipstick on, and she wore black and golden armor, which surprised Akira as to why they hadn't taken it off her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two, my name is Akira Astaroth, next heir to the Beelzebub title, heir of the Astaroth house, a High-Class Devil, and soon to be mother" she said with a fond smile, the two other girls were surprised by this as they continued to talk, not knowing when they would escape, since they all were wearing a red armband that sealed away their abilities.

OOO

A couple of weeks had passed, and they hadn't been able to find or even trace Akira, they searched everywhere and contacted almost everyone that knew Akira, but alas, she wasn't anywhere to been found. The mood in the house was a sad one. Everyone was saddened by the fact that their King, their friend, their lover and for Akeno and Rias, their wife was taken from them. Although they stayed strong for her and their children, they were having a hard time with it. Rias stayed strong for her peerage, but she cried herself to sleep every time, she missed her wife dearly and would give anything in the world to get her back. Well almost anything as she wouldn't want to give up her child. That and the fact that they had mood swings, cravings and pain in their stomachs didn't really help the matter.

"I still refuse to believe it, she can't just simply be gone like this, it just can't happen like this" Erza said, she was pissed off that this happened to them, and just when everything was going so well. She wasn't the only one to feel like this, Raye, Lita, Akiza, Dani, Yubellena and a couple of others were pissed about this as well. While Serena, Amy, Tifa, Ravel, Koneko and the other 'softer' ones were looking down.

"I find it hard to, but we have searched everywhere for her, and we haven't found her" Sigui said, as this drew her to be the target of many angry stares.

"Are you giving up on our King, what kind of Knight are you" Raye said, Sigui glared as they were about to clash.

"ENOUGH" Rias shouted, this stopped the girls in their tracks as they saw the crimson aura around her.

"Stop it immediately you two, you act like two children" she said, Raye scoffed and said.

"oh yeah, well it seems like you have given up on her as well, and you call yourself her wife, you don't deserve it" she said, in all honesty she was just livid, which resulted in her saying things she didn't mean, but right now, she didn't care.

"How dare you say that, I care for her more then you know, or did you forget that I carry the proof of love between her and me" she said, Raye growled at that.

"And that's the damm problem" she said, Rias calmed down a bit as she looked at her, she apparently had the attention of everyone.

"You, along with Akeno, are the two that have known her the longest, and yet she only spends romantic time with you two, how do you think that makes us feel" she said as tears slowly formed.

"We care about her to, yet she hasn't spent the time with us like she does with you two, and now that you three are all pregnant, we will just be forgotten, when we want to be loved by her as well" she said as everyone looked down, but they didn't deny her claims, they wanted to be with her as well. Rias thought it over as she sighed.

"I'm an idiot aren't I, all this time I just focused on her, and managed to neglect those that also care for her" she said softly. She looked at Raye as she approached the Scout, she wrapped her up in a hug and said.

"Please Raye, forgive me for this, I never meant to hurt you, or anyone with this, I want you girls to be happy to, and if that means that I need to share you girls, and all those who will join her, then I have to do so. I know I can be selfish, but I don't want to lose those that I care for in the process" she said, this stunned the young girl as she slowly hugged back. Rias continued.

"I promise you, as soon as we find Akira, I will ask her to take all of you on a date, to spend time with you outside of being her servants, but instead being her lovers" she said as the girls blushed but smiled, Raye smiled as they separated.

"Thank you Rias, you don't know how much this means to us. And I'm sorry for doubting your love for her" she said as she carefully patted the belly.

"I'm sorry little one, I don't hate you, and you know that right" she said as Rias giggled.

"I think she forgave you" she said as she felt the small kick, the mood in the house was lifted up by this as the girls now could openly talk about their soon-to be girlfriend, Issei and Kiba shared a brofist between each other.

"things are looking up now" Issei stated as Kiba nodded, but still had a dark visage on his face, after finding out that Issei's childhood friend had a Holy Sword, he was pissed but managed to hide it. Thought some could read through the façade.

 _A week later._

Things were still a bit sad at the house, but they managed to pull through without Akira, Rias and Akeno were now being much more careful with what they were doing, and what they were eating, that and the fact that they had Grayfia and Raven helping them out with whatever they had was a blessing to say the least. But trouble soon reached Rias's territory once again.

In front of them stood two figures, they were both wearing brown cloaks, but their faces were on full display.

The one on the left was a beautiful young woman around Issei's age with long, chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy. Her name was Irina Shidou, and apparently she was the childhood friend of Issei.

The one on the right was a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. Her name was Xenovia Quarta. Both were send from the Church to investigate. They wore their Church battle suits which were black skin-tight, short sleeved unitards with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves and thigh-high boots, all of which were adorned with straps. Needless to say, Issei had to hold in a massive nosebleed by the sight alone.

"It's rare to see two members of the church asking us devils for help" Rias said as the two women just stood there, although one was stotic, while the other had a ditzy smile on her face.

"That's right, the Victorian Church thought it would be best to inform you of the situation that is at hand" Irina said. Rias only nodded, she was in her 'business mode' meaning that this wasn't the lovable Rias they knew, no this was Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory household, The Crimson Haired Ruin Princess.

"I see, and what does the Church want with us" she asked politely.

"As you may, or may not have been aware, several Excalibur's have been stolen from all the four Churches" Xenovia said, this shocked the group, but some stayed stotic as Rias only nodded.

"That's bad news indeed. Do you have any idea whom took them" she asked, she had hoped it wouldn't be the Fallen Angel's again, she didn't want to deal with them again.

"We believe that the Grigori are responsible for the theft" Xenovia said, and with that Rias had to hold back the migraine that she felt coming.

"Again the Grigori are making a mess in my territory" Rias said, but before the two could answer, a flash of light appeared and out of it, three familiar figures stepped out.

"What are you three doing here, Raynare" Rias said with a threatening undertone, in front of her were Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt, three of the four that were responsible for Asia's 'death' a few months ago, they weren't the only ones that weren't happy to see them. Akeno balled her fists as lightning had gathered around it, Asia stepped away and hid behind Issei whom had his **Boosted Gear** , out already, Kiba drew a sword as Koneko cracked her fists, the peerage of Akira readied themselves as the two of the Church were on guard.

"We were send by Azazel-sama himself, to explain that the Grigori, as its whole isn't responsible for the theft of the Excalibur's" Raynare said.

"Bullshit, we discovered several black feathers at the scene's, and the traces of light magic, the only ones whom can use that is your kind crow" Xenovia threatened as the three glared at her.

"What was that bitch, do you want me to kill you" Mittelt growled out as she readied her spear.

"Bring it on" she said as her package unwrapped itself, signaling she had a Holy Sword herself. Kiba glared at it with so much hatred, it was a wonder he managed to withhold himself.

"ENOUGH" Grayfia roared out along with Raven and Ageha, since they were the adults here, they had to step in like adults.

"Thank you girls, now explain this to me" Rias said thankful, she couldn't do much because of the kid, but that didn't meant her friends and co-wives couldn't.

"Hai, Azazel-sama trusted us with this information, and I quote" Raynare said as she told them that Kokabiel, one of the Fallen Angels that appears in the Holy Bible, has been working against him to try and restart the Three Great Faction War again, he's planning that by stealing the Excalibur's and hiding them in devil territory, making it so that the Devils and Fallen Angels would be the ones to be blamed by the Angels for stealing the Holy Swords. And he ordered his daughter, to be the one whom oversees all of the actions.

"*Sigh*, things can't get any better now" Rias remarked dryly, the group nodded. That was the understatement of the year, Rias saw that the Fallen Angels were looking around.

"Umm, were is Akira-sama" Kalawarner asked, at this moment, the group looked down, however the name did pique the interest of the the Holy Sword wielders.

"Akira, do you mean Akira Astaroth" Xenovia asked. The three fallen angels nodded.

"Hey Xenovia, isn't that our senpai that stayed in heaven for two years" Irina asked, this piqued the interest of the devils, since Akira didn't tell much about her stay up there.

"Senpai? did she train you two" Grayfia asked, the two nodded towards the 'Ultimate Queen'.

"Yes, Akira was the one whom trained both me and Irina here in the ways of the sword, its thanks to her that we are as good as we are today" she said with a small smile on her face, the group looked at them, and then back to each other. The two pregnant women said.

"Akira has been taken from us" they said, this shocked the two of the Church and the three Fallen Angels.

"W-What did you say" Xenovia said. She didn't hear that right did her, her mentor, taken. This had to be a dream, out of all the devils, she was the only one she respected, hell she had a crush on her for god's sake, and now when she looked forward to meeting her again, these girls told her she was taken hostage.

"You're kidding right, someone as strong as her, taken hostage, that isn't right" Raynare said. She refused to believe this, she was the one that saved their asses months ago, and now they had the chance to make amends, but the one person that helped them was gone now.

"Yes, she was taken by an outside force, but we have all the confidence in the world that she will return safely, but that isn't important right now, what does Azazel and the Church want from us" Rias asked. The two groups nodded as Raynare started.

"Right, Azazel has send us three to help the Gremory and Astaroth group with this situation, he hopes that with this, the tension between the sides of the Devils and Fallen would lessen" she said. Rias nodded and turned towards Xenovia.

"Originally, we were send here to retrieve the fragments on our own, but Michael-sama had another idea, if we were to get in contact with your group, he approached us with the idea to ask you" as she pointed at the whole group. "To ask and help us, I would not have liked it, if I still was my old self, however in a situation such as this, we need to work together and stop Kokabiel and his plan" she said, Irina smiled as Rias nodded with a relief face. She was glad that they didn't have to fight or threaten one another.

'That girl, even when she isn't here, she's still helping us' Rias thought. She cleared her thoughts and said.

"Thank you two for your stories, I am glad that both the Church and the Grigori are willing to cooperate with us Devils, we will do whatever we can to stop Kokabiel, this I say as the heir of the House of Gremory" Rias said as the group nodded, with Irina walking over to Issei and doing some well needed catching up with him, Asia wanted to join them, but was stopped by Irina and Xenovia as they bowed.

"We are sorry for the pain we caused you, Asia Argento, for placing you on the pedestal you didn't belong on, to have branded you as a witch, we hope you can forgive us" they said, they were told the whole story by Michael, Gabriel and Ajuka whom managed to find out that the Devil whom Asia healed, was his ex-brother.

"Oh no, please don't bow, I'm not mad at either of you, the Lord has granted me another chance at life, thanks to him. I have friends, so I couldn't be happier" she said as she felt a bit of pain from saying 'his' name, but Issei placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, but just as they were about to leave, they were stopped by Kiba. Rias looked at her knight, she had hoped he could control himself, but knowing his past, it would be that way.

"Who are you" Irina asked, Kiba had a dark smile on his face as he pointed his blade at them.

"I'm your Senpai, though apparently I was a failure" he said as they stared at one another.

OOO

The two from the Church faced an angry looking Kiba as he had his blade out already, the rest of the group stared at them as it was Ravel whom asked.

"What is Kiba-san's problem with the Church, I have never seen him so angry before" she asked, Rias sighed as she begun to recall her Knight's past. To say that they were shocked was an understatement.

"So are you saying that Kiba is a survivor of the Excalibur Project, and he had to watch as his friends died right in front of his eyes" Isabella asked. Rias nodded as she said.

"Yes, when I found Kiba, he was bruised all over, his eyes were empty and he was buried under a blanket of snow, ever since the day I rescued him, he still hasn't let go of his hatred of Excalibur, and now he sees two of the swords he detests most, his hatred got the better of him, which resulted in the Kiba you all see now" she said. The group watched as Kiba continued his assault on the two Holy Maidens, a dark look in his eyes as he continued to create sword after sword hoping to destroy one of the Holy blades, however this wasn't the case as Irina and Xenovia had more than enough experience to keep that from happening, even though they felt sympathy for him.

"Poor Kiba, I can't imagen what he had to go through" Kurumu said, her mother felt the same, hell everybody felt sorry for him. They watched him fight the two maidens but in the end, he lost because of his rage and hatred.

"You fought well, Knight of Gremory, I have respect for people like you" Xenovia said, Kiba only glared as he walked away. Rias looked with a saddened look on her face as she watched her Knight leave, she sighed as the two maidens approached her.

"We sensed his hatred for Holy blades, are you sure he will be alright with us working with you" Xenovia asked, Rias only said.

"He will be fine, I'll talk with him tonight, in any case" she said as she turned towards the two maidens and the three Fallen Angels.

"Do you five have a place to stay?" she asked, they shook their head.

"No, we haven't had the time to look for a place" Raynare said. Rias smirked as a mischievous look appeared in her eyes, Akeno and some of the group gained the same look, making the five take an actual step back.

A moment later they all were in the hot springs of Akira's home.

"How did this happen so quickly" Kalawarner said. One moment they were discussing what they were going to do about Kokabiel, the next moment they were in the hot spring of Akira Astaroth.

"I have no idea, but I think our 'guest' had something to do with it" Mittelt said as the five looked at the red haired devil whom had an innocent smile on her face, yeah innocent my ass.

"All I did was ask if you had a place to stay, that's all" she said as they could swear that a red halo appeared above her. Akame sighed and said.

"Forgive her, thanks to the baby, she's having some mood swings every now and then" she said as Rias glared hard at the Knight, whom actually backed up for a bit as she saw that Rias was channeling her magic. The five were surprised by that, however one look at her belly and that of Akeno, the indication was clearly there. They only dumbly nodded as Rias only smiled, along with Akeno.

"So, how long before you two go into labor" Irina asked, the two pregnant smiled and patted their bellies.

"Only three weeks left" they said, the girls smiled at that as the younger ones scooted forward.

"Ne,Ne. do you three have talked about their names" Ni and Li asked, the rest was curious about that as well, the two girls stared at one another as they turned towards the rest as they smiled.

"Yes, their names are…" she said.

 _Two and a half weeks later._

It has been two weeks since the five came to Rias and Akira's territory, in those weeks they had been planning and training. Rias also had managed to give a stern talking to Kiba, whom had tried to resign as her Knight, however Rias managed to corner him in his house, as she promised him to help him get his revenge, and after he talked his heart out, he cried out on Rias shoulder like a child, with Rias acting as a mother comforting her child. This was followed by Rias and Xenovia with Irina agreeing into letting Kiba destroy one of the Excalibur Swords. Also Freed was back as he had one of the stolen Excalibur's, this happened before Rias confronted Kiba.

They also told the rest of their friends and their parents about the kidnapping, they were shocked but they knew that Akira would return. Right now they were focused on Kokabiel and his daughter, whom they learned that her name was Albedo. She was in charge of the project alongside the stray Archbishop Valper Gallie. A name that Kiba despised with all his heart and soul.

"I have the feeling that Kokabiel is stalling for something, nothing has happened yet" Sona said as Rias nodded, the two girls were playing a match of chess as their servants were doing their own thing. Tsubaki was with Kiba as this helped the young knight out of his anger. Yura Tsubasa was chatting, or rather flirting with Issei because he was always muddy after a fight, this let to Asia being protective of him, and they could swear that Irina was glaring at the blue haired girl. Saji was talking with fellow pawn Rurik and one of Sona's bishops whom was named Momo Hanakai. Both girls glared at one another when Saji wasn't looking, indicating that the girls had a crush on the male pawn.

Both she and Akeno were still fine, however the cramps that they felt signaled that their children were about to be born, however thanks to Grayfia, Raven and Ageha, along with Ajuka, Sirzechs and to their surprise, Azazel and Baraqiel, they had managed to place high-class protection spells on their wombs, making sure that the children would be fine. The reunion between Akeno and Baraqiel was awkward at first, but to their surprise, Akeno embraced her father as she forgave him for what happened, saying that she found out the truth, and now has something new to hang on to, wich resulted in the father embarrassing his daughter as she cried into his lean shoulders.

Right now she was sitting on the couch as she patted her belly happily, with the girls talking with each other as the two kings looked at their peerages along with Akira's two peerages. But their moment of happiness didn't last as a bright shining light interrupted them as the school building blew up.

 _With Akira_

A few weeks had passed for her as she sat in the cell chatting with Azula and Shego, they had managed to become good friends as they had nothing better to do, well unless you count pissing of their 'oh so generous' hosts. Akira also managed to befriend Arthur, Bikou, Kuroko and Arthur's little sister Le Fay.

Le Fay Pendragon was a descendant of the original magician Morgan le Fay and the legendary King Arthur. She was a cute, foreign girl with a slim body, shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes; appearing to be around the same age as a middle schooler. Her attire consists of a sorceress-like dress with a huge blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars and matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior. She had an interest in the young Astaroth because of her name and her behavior, however as soon as Akira told her that she was friends with the current Sekiryuutei, she had stars in her eyes as she wanted to know everything about the current Red Dragon Emperor. Arthur explained that her sister was fascinated by Dragons in general, and she was a bit of a bookworm according to Bikou, even though she herself was partnered with Tiamat, the current strongest Dragon King. The young magician was still asking questions about Issei. She however didn't mind and answered as much of her questions as she could.

They also met Issei's rival, a beatifull young woman with dark/silver hair and light blue eyes, she wore a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. She also wears burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling her right calf, and black shoes with black buckles.

If one was to look at the situation right now, they wouldn't think that Akira, Shego and Azula were prisoners, no they would think that they were having a party of some sorts. But regardless of the case, they were eventually disturbed by Cao Cao with his smirk, followed by two others.

"Enjoying your stay here scum" he said. Akira frowned upon the reincarnation of the original Cao Cao, she loathed this man along with the rest of the Hero's faction, and this also included the Old Satan Faction as well.

"I am, but now that you're here cow, your kind of ruining it, so can you please moooooove away from the bars and out of the dungeon, that would be most appreciated" she said as this set of a round of snickers from the group. Akira always loved to antagonize the man, as he was easily riled up.

"Watch your mouth worm, or I will break your face" a hulking man said. He was about two meters tall with short brown hair and a scruffy brown beard, he was buildt like a tank as he was dressed in a brown/bronze clad armor, and he wore his Sacred Gear _**Variant Detonation.**_ He wielded a giant brown club as it leaned on his right shoulder.

With Cao Cao also was a woman with straight blond hair and blue eyes, she carried herself as a noble sword wielder, which she was. Her name was Jeanne and she carried the spirit of the one and only Maiden of Orleans, the legendary Joan of Arc. Surprisingly, Akira didn't have a problem with her, in fact she was quite interesting, and she was very cheerful, which reminded her of a certain Exorcist. But she was also very childlike, this reminded Akira of Serafall. She had called Akira "Aki-chan" when they first met, again the young devil was reminded of the current Leviathan.

"Right brawl for brains, I'm shaking in my shoes…not" Akira said as the group exploded into giggles and chuckles of laughter again. However this was not the case for Heracles and Cao Cao, however Akira did spot Jeanne hiding her giggles by trying to couch.

Before Heracles could do anything, he was stopped by the raised hand of Cao Cao. She didn't want to admit it, but the S.O.B had charisma, that's for sure.

"It sickens me, to have humanity's greatest enemies here, you devils are nothing but despicable monsters, humans shouldn't try and make contact with you, we should destroy your kind the moment we saw you" he stated, the humans with special abilities frowned at that, while Bikou and Akira were pissed at what he was saying.

"I'm not going to argue with you about human nature, because you wouldn't understand it, but Devil's aren't the only ones that can cause harm to humans, they would gladly do that to themselves" she said. Cao Cao growled as he then said something he shouldn't have.

"Tch, I don't see why we should keep you, or your spawn alive, we should have killed you by now" he said. The room was dead silent as Akira just glared with all the rage she had, the K.I was so thick, that one could litterly choke on it. Akira only glared as she was about to leap at him when a sharp pain in her stomach brought her out of it.

"Gaah" she said, she clutched her stomach as she felt a contradiction hit her. The leader of the Hero Faction backed up, and with Heracles, they left. However Jeanne was still standing there, with a worried look on her face.

"Akira" both Shego and Azula called out. She was helped to her bench as she breathed hard for a moment, but she eventually calmed down.

"I'm ok, the baby was just making a fuss, and I guess she wants out" she said with a pained smile. Her friends were relieved, as Jeanne still stood there.

"What do you need Jeanne-san" Le Fay asked, she smiled.

"Well, I was told to bring you with me, Ophi-chan is back" she said, the group nodded. They ones of the Khaos Brigade stood up as the prisoners went with them, they entered a room as it was filled with purple banners, it also had a golden throne with two orb on each side, one was black while the other was purple.

"Welcome you three, I have wanted to meet you" a monotone voice said. The three stared at the little girl on the throne.

She was a cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. She wore a black Gothic Lolita outfit.

'This is Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, one of the strongest dragons out there?' Akira thought as she looked at the little girl in front of them. In hindsight, she didn't look that dangerous. But Tiamat was shaking from her power.

" **Do not underestimate her Akira, she can squash you like a bug if she wanted to. Next to Great Red, she is the second strongest dragon out there, even if we were to combine our powers, we wouldn't stand a chance against her, so please. For the sake of you and me, and your friends and children, Do...Not...Anger...Her, got it"** she said in an almost pleading tone, Akira mentally nodded as she looked at Ophis.

"What do you want from us Ophis" Akira asked politely. After that warning that her partner said, she was extra careful, she didn't want to die and lose her child. Azula and Shego were on guard as well, they wouldn't stand a chance if they were to fight. They were the only ones in the room as the ones of the Khaos Brigade left already, although Kuroka took her time as she stared at Akira for a while longer.

"What I want is your help, to drive my rival out of my home" she said as she stayed emotionless, it reminded Akira of Koneko, but much worse, but she could see a spark of anger in her eyes, this interested her, but she kept her thoughts to herself.

"Rival, what rival are you talking about" Shego asked. Ophis looked at the group as the flash of anger appeared in her eyes again. She looked up as she slightly growled.

"Her name is Great Red, the Apocalypse Dragon, the True Red Dragon God Empress, True Dragon, and the Dragon of Dragons" she said, this shocked the three to their core, her rival was the strongest dragon out there, and she wants to fight her.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up a minute, you want to fight Great Red, that's suicide, even for someone like you" Azula exclaimed. The other two agreed wholeheartedly with that statement, but to their surprise, this wasn't Ophis's answer.

"I don't really care what happens with her, I just want her out of my house to obtain my 'silence' once again" she said.

"Silence, you mean you had no one around you to talk to" Akira answered. Ophis looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, and I preferred it, I grew up in it, it was the only thing I knew, so now I want it back from her" she said as Akira thought about it. Tiamat sensed it as she silently asked.

" _ **Hey partner, what you are thinking"**_ she asked, Akira didn't answer directly, but nodded as she said.

"Alright, I'll help you defeat Great Red" she said, this shocking the other two girls and her partner, but Ophis only stared as she was about to nod when she spoke.

"On one condition" she said. She knew that this was crazy, even for her standards, but she felt the need to help this young girl, to show her the joys of human live.

"Very well, what is it you want" she answered, Akira only smiled.

OOO

Things back home turned from bad into worse, not only did Kiba met Freed again, whom now wielded a holy sword, they now were about to go face to face with the one whom was behind the theft, but not only that, they were facing the true mastermind as well. The Fallen Angel known as Kokabiel, and his daughter Albedo. But there was a slight moment of joy. In that week, the child of Akira and Rias, and the baby of Akeno and Akira were born, and although their 'father' wasn't present at the time, it didn't stop the family from shedding some tears of joy.

The child between Rias and Akira was named Yuki _**(Shout out to zealous specter)**_ , a broken part of something to do with snow and ice. The baby had a healthy creamy skin with her mother's eyes and a tuff of her father's hair. All in all she was a beauty.

The child of Akeno was named after her mother, this brought tears in the eyes of her father as he cradled the child after Akeno, she had Akeno's hair with two different colored eyes, with one being light purple, the other being an emerald green.

But after the pregnancy, Kokabiel decided to strike, and it worked out perfect for him, well almost perfect, from the ashes of Akira's house came a barrier, projected by some of the family.

"Tsk, so it seems like you all survived after all, and here I was hoping to get rid of all of you" he said.

Kokabiel was a man with long black hair with two long bangs and pointed ears. He had five pairs of black wings on his back, he wore black robe with detailed accessories, he also had red eyes that had a crazy expression in them, and an evil smirk on his face, his skin was a bleach white. He currently sat on a golden floating throne of some sorts.

Next to him with a remorseful expression on her face was his daughter. She had his black hair that was long and flowing, but she had golden irises and split pupils, she also had two horns and a single pair of black wings. She wore a pure white dress with silky gloves and a golden spider web necklace that covered her shoulders and chest. Her name was Albedo.

Hidden behind a protective barrier were Rias and Akeno whom still weren't fully recovered from the birth process, with their children being in Lilith, under the watchful eye of Baraqiel and Sirzechs.

Under them was the one whom was responsible for the pain Kiba felt for years, Valper Galilei. He was an insane man whom still dared to wear the church priest outfit.

"Hmph, so you arrived after all, I was sure you devil scum didn't dare to show your face against me" Kokabiel started as the group glared at the man in question.

"Kokabiel, you're actions against the church will not be forgiven, even if God is dead, we still refuse to give up on our believes" Xenovia started, they learned beforehand that their leader was dead for a long time, so they prepared themselves for it in case the Fallen Angel would use it against them.

"I see, so you people know of that already, then why do you stand against me, is it because I am a Fallen Angel, God's sworn enemies, or is it because I stole the Excalibur fragments" he asked them, they tensed up as she snapped his fingers, a burst of flames appeared in front of them.

"Regardless of your answer, it doesn't really matter to me, since you all are going to die here, I figured that my pets should be more than enough to kill you all" he said as from the columns of fire, a certain famous three headed hound appeared.

"Cerberus" Koneko muttered as the three headed hellhound roared at them, Kokabiel smiled as more of them appeared on the field.

"Everyone, get ready" Grayfia spoke as the three peerages readied themselves, with each of them wielding or making use of their special powers or weapons, except for Koneko and Akeno whom still didn't accept their pasts yet.

The hounds charged them as they jumped away as the two mothers in the barrier were still safe as they weren't on the battlefield, at least not on the frontlines, but close enough for them to help a little bit.

Kiba, Irina and Xenovia faced Valper and Freed whom now wielded the fused Excalibur as he tried to slash them in a crazed manner.

"Come on you shitty devil and worthless human, I want to cut you all up, I want to take this sword and shove it up your worthless asses as I watch you all bleed out in pain, that would be so hot" he said as Kiba was still enraged as he charged in first, with Xenovia shortly after him and Irina in the back. All the while Valper watched in fascination.

The others were swiftly dealing with the hounds as their combined efforts made things relatively easy for them.

Besides the monstrous strength they possessed, they also had a wide arrange of skills and abilities to use, such as Akame's blade, Erza's Re-Quip, the Phenex flames, Tifa and Dani and Koneko's monstrous strength and so much more. Kokabiel watched in amazement as he saw how easily they defeated his hounds.

"Well well, this was something I didn't expect, to think that they defeated them all so easily" he said as Albedo was silent, since she was forced to carry out her father's wishes, even though all she wanted to do was find her true love, but she did not dare defy him, or she would be disposed of.

"Hmm, it seems like you all have a bunch of different skills that could entertain me for a while, so how about I turn up the difficulty a bit" he said as in an instant, several large Light Spears were fired at them.

"Everyone, back up now" Issei roared as the managed to jump back in time, he had his Balance Breaker out as he stood protectively in front of Asia. He let his Dragon Shot loose as it knocked several spears out of course, but they still came their way, but luckily Grayfia acted as she created a wall of ice to block the spears from reaching them. She was gritting her teeth as she felt that the spears were trying to penetrate the wall, and they were winning.

"Oh no you don't" came from the two Bacha Goddesses as they poured their magic into the wall as the spears were now effectively stopped.

"Thank you" Grayfia said as the two nodded. The scouts were busy taking care of Albedo whom was forced to join in the fight as she was now wearing purple armor and in her hand was a giant axe of some sorts.

"Damm, she's tough" Raye said as the scouts nodded.

"But we can defeat her, all we have to do is work together" Serena said as they smiled and nodded, and began to combine their attacks as Albedo was pushed back a little, she then turned around and gasped as Sigui, Akame and Erza were behind her, all with their weapons drawn.

"You're finished" Sigui said as they swung their weapons, but Albedo's wings shot up and blocked the blades.

"What the…Ok that's unexpected" Erza said as they jumped back and watched her.

"Please stand down, I have no interest in fighting you" she said as she readied herself.

"Oh really, then why are you helping your father in starting a new Great War" Sigui asked, she looked down as she said.

"You wouldn't understand, I can't deny him" she said as she charged them, they readied themselves as they continued to fight.

The Knight of the Gremory House and the two Holy sword wielders were facing Freed as Kiba had gotten his Balance Breaker, the Sword of the Betrayer, a Holy/Demonic Blade. Xenovia was revealed to be a natural Holy Sword wielder, and her ace was the Holy Sword Durandal. The three were gaining the upper hand as Freed was pushed back as Valper was getting more worried by the second, even though Kuoh could be wiped off the face of the earth within 20 minutes, he was still getting worried as the insane priest was in trouble.

"W-What's going on, Freed, kill them already" Valper said, Freed couldn't talk back as the three sword wielders were easily pushing him back as Kiba was now facing the former priest with anger in his eyes.

"Valper Galilei, I swear to my old friends and new ones, I will kill you here and now, so that my comrades can rest in peace after all those years" he said as Valper backed away as Xenovia had managed to destroy the enfused Excalibur and Irina took the remains and sealed them away. The two exorcists stood down as they watched Kiba walk towards the former priest.

"W-Wait, spare me, I can give you anything you want" he pleaded, Kiba looked him dead in the eye as he spoke.

"Can you bring back my comrades" he said, Valper couldn't answer as Kiba raised his blade.

"Then why even answer" he said as he sliced the priest in two, leaving a deep cut into his body, he fell to the ground dead.

"At last, my friends have been avenged" he muttered as Xenovia and Irina prayed for their safe journey to heaven.

"HAHAHA, Interesting, oh so interesting, Rias Gremory, you sure have an interesting peerage" Kokabiel laughed as he still sat on his throne unmoving, the group stared at him as the Scouts and the Knights of Astaroth were still busy fighting Albedo.

He stood up from his throne as he stretched his wings as magical aura appeared around him. The group backed up as Rias and Akeno were now rested up enough to join in the fight.

"Rias Gremory, show me what you can do, entertain me before Sirzechs comes here, I want to show him what true despair looks like as I kill you in front of him" he threatened as Rias only glared at him, but she felt scared, but she found her courage.

"Kokabiel, in the name of the Four Maou, I swear we will beat you here and now, I won't allow you to start another Great War, this I swear" she said as her Power of Destruction appeared around her as Akeno charged up her lightning, both her own and the one she gained from her father, she still felt a bit uncomfortable using it, but she had no choice right now.

Kokabiel only smirked as he began his barrage of Light Spears as the group moved away, Grayfia was the first one to spring to action as she fired a giant Ice Spear at him, he only smirked as he slapped it away with his wing, but that left him open in the back as Kiba was now behind him, and with a roar of effort he swung his blade downwards. But Kokabiel spun around and blocked it with one of his Light based blades, and with little effort, pushed him away and tried to give pursuit.

"Not on my watch" came from Tifa as she sprung up and with a fist cloaked in fire, begun her furious assault, which was joined by Koneko and Dani.

"Interesting, you think you can take me filthy devils, then show me your strength" he said as the three continued their assault as Dani slowly but surely used her werewolf side to up the ante. This drew a surprised reaction from the Fallen Angel.

"Oh, you're a hybrid aren't you, I can sense it, you have vampire blood and werewolf blood in you" he said as this surprised the rest, but Dani only stared at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I was born of a pureblooded vampire and a pureblood werewolf, my father met my mother when he was running from hunters whom wanted his head on a pike because he was one of the strongest werewolf's at the time. My mother died after giving birth to me, so I don't remember her all that well, only from stories my father told me. He raised me as best as he could but three years before coming to America, he died leaving me alone. This was in 1773" she begun as Kokabiel looked interested as did the rest, they didn't know much about Dani except for Akira.

"Three years later, I joined the military because I saw the oppression against my country, I served in the Southern efforts of the American Revolution and earned the nickname Silver Ghost. I served in the Marine Corps during both World Wars, the 101st Airborne during Korea and Vietnam, and as a SOWT attached to a Navy SEAL unit." She said, this shocked them.

"So you are over 300 years old?" Tifa asked her longtime friend, she knew bits and pieces of her friend, but this, and this was something completely new. Dani nodded as she took off her eye contacts as her true eyes were shown, one eye was red and one was silver, signifying her vampire and werewolf blood.

"I am Dani Thompson, the Silver Ghost, America's Best Kept Military Secret and the Rook of Akira Astaroth, and you Kokabiel, shall be defeated by the end of this day" she said as she released all her power as her bat wings and brown werewolf tail appeared as her claws sharpened and in the blink of an eye, rushed the surprised Fallen Angel.

"Hahaha" he only laughed sadistically as Dani continued to bombard him with heavy hitting blows, the Fallen Angel did feel a bit of pain, it nothing that could hurt him to bad, but he was bought out of his thoughts as the two Succubusses joined in the fight with a combined assault of magical orbs, the former peerage of Raiser were joining in as well as they fired a assault of Fire based attacks as Kokabiel was forced to break the contact with Dani, but he was too late as a giant explosion engulfed him, and the explosion continued as Rias fired her power into it as did Grayfia, Raven, Akeno, Phala, Issei, Xenovia, Irina, Macha, Neamhain, Akiza and the others as it engulfed him in a giant tornado of power, mixing colors every so often.

Meanwhile the Scouts and the Three Knights were finally making some progress against Kokabiel's daughter and had her defeated when they saw the tornado.

"Damm" was all that was muttered as Albedo stared in awe, which soon turned to horror as they watched Kokabiel come out relatively unharmed.

"Was that the best you could do, how disappointing" he said.

"I-Impossible" was all that Rias could say, even after all of that, he came out of it unharmed, but when she looked closely, she saw that he had erected a shield to protect himself, and she saw that his clothing and skin was lightly torched. A small spark of hope was lighted in her chest.

'Mabey we can win this after all' she thought as she readied her magic as she saw that now the Knights and the pawns of Akira were joining in the fight, as well as Albedo after they had a looooong heart to heart talk with each other, he turned around and said.

"So my own daughter betrayed me, oh well, you were useless to me anyway" he said as his ex-daughter glared at him through her helmet.

"It doesn't matter to me anymore, you don't control my life anymore, and no longer will I be your puppet you worthless sack of shit" she cursed as she raised her battle axe and readied herself alongside the others. The group glared at him as he only smirked and raised his magic power, they backed up slightly but they found their courage again.

The true battle was just beginning.

 _ **Hey guys, I know it's been a very long time since I updated this, but I had a major writer's block with this fic, and I thought about some things on how to improve this fic, and after a few months I found my inspiration to write again, and I promise you all here and now, I will not let this fic die, but updates might not be as regular as with my other fic, that and I will soon publish my third story on this site.**_

 _ **Oh and here is the Codex for both harems.**_

 _ **Akira: Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Koneko, Riser's Peerage, Raven, Kuroka, Jeanne, Sona and some of her Peerage, Serafall, Gabriel, Phala, Sigui, Erza, Akame, Macha, Neamhain, Dani, Tifa, Sailor Scouts, Kurumu, Ageha, Grayfia, Fem Great Red, Ophis, Albedo, Shego, Azula, Tiamat, Akiza, and more.**_

 _ **Issei, Asia, Irina, Le Fay, Tsubasa, and more to come.**_

 _ **Anyway this is DOTO. Signing off!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic, the only thing I own is my Oc.**

 ***Nervous wave* H-hello everyone, hehe, it's been a long freaking while isn't it. Well not to worry, for here I, DOTO will pick this fic up once again. I have thought loooooooooooooooooooooong and hard about what I wanted to do and where I wanted to take this fic, and I now know which direction I wanted to take this fic.**

 **It will be slower paced, so no pregnancies for a while, and I'll try to flesh out each character a bit more, since I have a ton of characters to work with.**

 **Also, this gives me the opportunity to work on Akira as well, since I can show you all how she interacts with her peerage when they are alone or on a date with her.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter.**

"Talk" Characters talking.

'Think' Characters thinking.

" **Talk"** Supernaturals talking.

' **Think'** Supernaturals thinking.

" ** _Dragon Shot"_** Magic spells being used.

 _Year Later_ Time Skip.

 _ **(Talk) Author speaking.**_

 **Chapter 7. Return of a hero.**

"Dammit, we can't even put this bastard down with all of us fighting him" Kiba cursed as he saw the devastation that Kokabiel had done to his friends, most if not all the girls were bruised from head to toe with Kokabiel having minimum damage.

"Haha, do you see, nothing and no one can stop me from achieving my goal, not even the 'Strongest Queen' can" he said as he fired another volley of _**Light Spears**_ at the group, Grayfia immediately reacted as the wall of ice she created earlier came back to live once more, protecting her master whom still felt weak because of her recently giving birth.

"We won't give up, Akira wouldn't want us to, she would fight to her last breath to stop a monster such as yourself, and so will we" Dani exclaimed as she drew two heavy machine guns and opened fire, thanks to her heritage she was able to move easily through the barrage and fire her guns.

"Really, then were is she now little girl" he taunted as Dani gritted her teeth as she unloaded her magazines into him, only for her to be blown away by the shockwave he created, luckily she was caught by Phala as she conjured a giant flower to catch her, Akame and Erza shot forward along with Sigui as Erza roared.

" _ **Requip: Black Wing Armor!"**_ as the familiar black winged armor along with her blade appeared as she put all her magic power into her swings as they created small shockwaves that rippled throughout the battlefield. Erza did her best to keep Kokabiel's attention on her as Akame jumped up and appeared behind her.

"Eliminate!" she said as her poisones blade struck him, as he created a spear to block her, and continued to duel both sword wielders.

"Is this all you two can do?" he mockingly asked, when suddenly.

"HYAAA!" a cry came out as Sigui appeared atop of him with the blade coming down, his eyes widened a bit as he teleported away.

"Hoh? Not bad little one, but…" as he said that, he fired a beam of light at them, sending them towards the group.

"It takes more than that to beat me!" he said as the beam was about to hit them, had Grayfia along with Neamhain and Macha put up a shield.

"Gah, how can he be that strong" Macha asked, she was a former goddess, so she thought that she along with her sister would be able to take him more easily, but it proved to be much more difficult than they thought.

"He's been alive for a long while, all that experience doesn't go away so easily" Erza said as she changed into her _**Lightning Empress Armor**_ as a hope to immobilize him, she was joined by Risers former peerage as they unleased a devastating flame wave as Erza fused it with her lightning, creating a scorching force approaching him, he had an insane smile on his face as he fired two giant spears.

"YES, THAT'S WHAT I WANT, SHOW ME MORE, MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE BEFORE SIRZECHS ARRAIVES" he screamed as the girls and guys roared as the newly crowned _**Red Dragon Emperor**_ charged him while fully clad in armor, this was Issei's _**Balance Breaker**_ , and it was needed, now more than ever.

"EAT THIS" he roared as the blast engulfed him, but as soon as he landed back down, an earth shattering force blew him away, breaking parts of the armor.

"ISSEI!" Asia screamed in terror as Irina looked shocked, the rest of the family was equally terrified as well.

"Dammit, I can't give up now" Issei muttered as Asia healed him, he send her a grateful smile as Asia had tears in her eyes, he could see that she was terrified, extremely terrified of the man they were facing. Hell he was afraid to, but he wasn't going to give up so easily, his senpai wouldn't have, and neither would he.

"I'm not giving up, I'll protect Asia and my friends, till the end if that is what it takes!" he said as Kokabiel looked at him with a slight amused expression on his face.

"Oh, are you willing to die to stop me?" he asked, Issei only grinned at him.

"Damm right I am, that's what my mentor, my friend Akira Astaroth has taught me" he said as he remembered her words, and spoke them as if they were his own.

"If you really care for something or someone, you should protect it with all your heart and soul, even being willing to die for it" he said as he looked at Asia as he said.

"I'm willing to die to protect her, of that I am certain" he said as Asia felt her heartbeat increase as tears of joy started to appear, she couldn't believe that the boy...no man she had feelings for finally returned them.

"That's so sweet, it makes me want to puke" Kokabiel said as the group glared at him as they heard.

"Your wrong" they heard as Rias and Akeno rejoined them.

"Rias-sama, you shouldn't" Grayfia said as Rias only walked ahead.

"Your wrong Kokabiel, love isn't a sick thing" she said as he looked at her as she continued.

"It is that love that we have that drives us, it's what motivates us to keep going, for the ones we care about" she said as she thought back on all the good times she had with the group behind her, and of course her lover.

"I don't care about your war, but I will not let you insult my family for fighting for something they believe in" she said as her power flowed out of her, swirling around her menacingly, waiting for it to be unleashed.

"My love for my family and my lover keeps me going, even if she isn't here right now, she will always be in my heart, she and my newborn daughter are the reason that I stand here now, not as Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory House, but as Rias, wife of Akira and mother to Yuki Gremory/Astaroth, and I swear on her name…I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" she roared out the last part as her magic increased in volume and power as Kokabiel had a excited grin on his face.

"Interesting, you might be a good warm up before I take on your brother" he said as he readied his magic, but he sensed another increasing magic wielder, and saw that it was Akeno.

"Oh, so another half-breed joins the fight" he said as Akeno glared at him, as she showed her wings, her true wings, one devil and one fallen angel wing.

"I am Akeno Himejima, Daughter to Baraqiel, a Fallen Angel and Shuri Himejima, former leader of the Himejima clan, second wife to Akira Astaroth, and mother to Shuri Himejima/Astaroth" she exclaimed as the group looked at her, with grins on their faces.

"I used to hate these wings of mine, but because of our wife, she taught me to forgive myself and my father, she taught me to move on and start anew, and I did, thanks to her and my master Rias and my friends." She said as she gathered her power.

"In this right hand, the power of the devils, in this left hand, the power of the Fallen, I swear to use both…TO DESTROY YOU!" she said as an Asian based lighting dragon appeared around her, waiting for its master to be unleashed.

The rest of the group felt their morality soar as they got back up and prepared themselves.

"Yeah, their right, we aren't going to give up so easily" Dani exclaimed as her tail swung around excited as her ears twitched, her true eyes were out now as she cracked her knuckles.

"Indeed, we haven't given up before, and we won't give up now" Serena said as her fellow Scouts nodded as they got back up.

"She gave us hope, power, love, care, affection. And she never asked anything for it in return, that's what made us love her, she gave everything and never wanted anything in return" Yubellena spoke as her fellow members of Risers former peerage nodded as they remembered all that she did for them, just to make them feel safe and loved.

"I haven't known Akira all that long, but I do know that she is a loving, hard working woman whom would put her family and friends above herself, and that's what made me want to follow her, ever since the day she saved us at that party" Tifa said as Dani nodded, knowing full well what kind of impact she had on the buxom brunette.

"You all speak so highly of her, but where is she at this moment then?" he said as they scoffed.

"That's right, she isn't here, she has been taken, and she won't be coming back, face it you worms, SHE IS DEAD, DEAD AND BURIED, AND YOU ALL WILL JOIN HER SOON" he roared when suddenly.

"Oh really?" a voice spoke out, a voice that the group recognized very well as hope began to rise in their hearts as Kokabiel looked behind him as he heard.

" _ **CHAOS KARMA: TIAMATS RAGE"**_ Akira Astaroth roared in anger as a blue dragon construct of Tiamat appeared as it flew straight into Kokabiel, Akeno and Rias wasted no time in letting their techniques fly as well, resulting in a blast that was easily similar to that of a nuke going off.

"I ain't dead yet Kokabiel, but you soon will be" she said as she was back in action once again, she turned around and gave the group a loving smile.

"I'm back" was all she said before she was bombarded by her peerage and lovers.

"IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT, WE THOUGHT YOU WERE REALLY DEAD" came from the bulk of them as Akira sighed, she knew that her disappearance would have an effect on them, but now she felt even worse than before.

"I-I'm sorry for causing you all such trouble, but i…" whatever she wanted to say was cut off as the girls looked at her, knowing full well why she did what she did, but before they asked that, another thought came to the forefront of their minds.

"Akira, our child, were is she?" Akeno asked in worry, Akira only smiled and said.

"Kokoro is fine, I had a...friend teleport her to the other two" she said as Akeno and the others were surprised by the name, they knew that the name was a meaning for Heart.

"It's a good name, but why did you choose it?" Kurumu asked as Akira only grinned embarrassed.

"Well…hehe, I thought about it, and well, a child is born out of love, out of the concept of two hearts becoming one, soooo" she said as Akeno smiled at her.

"It's perfect" she said as they got back up as they sensed that Kokabiel wasn't done yet.

 _ **(Shout out to thechampionmike957 for giving this name to me, thanks man I really like it)**_

"YOOOOUU!" he roared as the group saw what that last attack did to him, his clothes were torn to shreds as several scars ran across his body. The group stood up as they prepared themselves as Kokabiel, in blind rage charged at them.

"NOW, SHEGO, AZULA" Akira roared as a large stream of green/black plasma came crashing down, which was further enhanced by a stream of flames.

"Nice timing Akira" Shego said as she landed next to the group, they were of course surprised to see two new faces as Akira said.

"Later, I'll explain everything later alright" she said as they nodded as she saw that there were a few people she knew, she gave the two Church warriors and the three Fallen Angels a quick nod as she materialized her blade as the rest prepared themselves.

"Get ready, he isn't done yet" Rias warned the group as a bloody and beaten Kokabiel came out of the cloud of smoke, with bloodshot eyes filled with rage he looked at the group with a clear intent of killing them.

"How dare you do this to me, I'll kill you all were you stand, starting with you Astaroth!" he roared as Akira and the group prepared themselves when suddenly, in a flash of light, a white armored person arrived as it had a firm grip on his wings, tearing the feathers out.

"You know, Azazel has much better wings then you crow, his are a majestic black while yours…well you get my point don't you old man" she spoke, and Akira knew whom she was, hell she befriended her not to long ago, but before she could call her out, Vali spoke.

"Issei Hyoudo, the Red Dragon Emperor, from here you don't look like one" she said, Issei looked at the figure and asked.

"How do you know me, matter of fact whom are you" he asked, if one could see her face, they would see that she had a smirk on her face.

"I am the White Dragon Empress, and you and I are eternal rivals, but this is not the time nor place to fight each other" she said as she looked at the four Fallen Angels as she stated.

"Azazel does not blame any of you, in fact, he has new orders for all of you" she said after she made sure that Kokabiel was out for the count, the four looked relieved at that, but they also were very curious as to what the orders from Azazel were.

"Stay here and help both the Gremory and Astaroth girls with ruling their territory, oh and prepare them for *that*" she quoted, the four were overjoyed to hear that as they nodded as Vali looked at Akira as she wanted to say hello again to her old friend, but she shook her head and said.

"Later Akira Astaroth, we will see each other later" she said as she left in a flash of light, Akira sighed as she accepted that, she knew that Vali was the type of person to do things her way, and with her helping both Azazel and Ophis, she knew that she would see the White Dragon again.

She sighed as the chaos was now behind her, she turned around only to be smothered by the girls, all while they softly welcomed her back, and she only smiled softly, while she felt guilty for leaving them all in such a state.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry I left, but i…"whatever she was about to say, was cut off by the girls.

"It's ok Akira, we knew what you had to do, we probably would have done the same thing if we were in your shoes" Serena said as the girls agreed, she looked at the group as she said.

"But still, I should have been here for you guys, for the kids as well" she said, knowing full well what kind of responsibility now hang on her shoulders, Rias and Akeno shared a look and nodded.

"Akira, we don't blame you for allowing yourself to be captured to safe Asia" Rias stated as Akira looked at her as she continued.

"In all honesty, I would have done the same thing if I were you, everybody here is important to me as well" she said as Akira stared in disbelief, not in a million years did she think that Rias would be this forgiving of her, even though she knew her since childhood.

"B-but why are you" she was silenced by her red haired wife whom placed her finger over her lips.

"It's because I trust and love you, more then you will ever know, it's because of that, that I knew you would return to us, even though it proved tough on all of us, we knew you wouldn't be held back by them, and that you would find your way back to us, towards our family" she said as she looked at the girls whom smiled warmly, moved by the words that she spoke.

"It's true, we are a family, even though we aren't related in blood, we still see each other as sisters, and though we had a little fight, we still care for one another, and it's because of you Akira, you brought us all together" Serena said, with the rest agreeing.

Akira was now sobbing quietly, as the girls softly hugged her as the tears of joy and love kept flowing from her eyes.

"T-Thank you, thank you all sooo much" she sobbed as they calmed her down, as Kiba and Issei shared a fist bump with each other, as Asia clung to the Red Dragon Emperors side as Sona whom joined in on the hug not much later was happy to have her friend back. Sanji grinned as well as both his girlfriends were happy to have witnessed this scene. Tsubaki stuck close to Kiba as she smiled softly, happy to see her old friend smile again.

After a while, Sirzechs made it as he smiled to see that Akira made it back, although he knew earlier, he still was happy to see her younger sibling smiling again.

"Ah, Lord Sirzechs" Phala gasped as the rest slowly let go of Akira, however Rias and Akeno stuck close to her, he smiled as he said.

"I'm happy to see that everything worked out in the end, but I apologize for not being to come earlier" he said, he wanted to help her sister if the elders didn't bother him with a bunch of useless stuff that 'demanded' his attention.

He told the group that he had prepared several things, but wouldn't reveal them much later, he also told Rias to bring Akira to a 'special' place to visit a certain someone, Rias knew instantly what place her brother was talking about, and in a matter of seconds, she took Akira and the rest of the group with her, as Sirzechs ordered his troops to start the restoration of the school.

OOO

In a flash of red light, the group was back at the house that they all stayed at, Rias and Akeno grabbed Akira's hands and guided her to the master bedroom, Akira had a very good idea of what they wanted to show her, and she mentally prepared herself.

"Are you ready love?" Rias asked, she nodded and with a soft opening of the door, she was spellbound by what she saw, as was the rest.

There in three little cribs, lay three just born babies, all sleeping softly. The one on the left side had a little tuff of red/white hair, light flawless skin and chubby arms and legs, Rias softly told her that she had her eyes, as Akira only nodded, with tears in her eyes. This was Yuki Gremory/Astaroth, the child born between Akira and Rias.

The other two babies laid together in their crib, one with a tuff of black hair, another with dark green, both had violet eyes and the same skin as their mothers. These two sisters were Shuri and Kokoro Himejima/Astaroth, the children of Akira and Akeno.

"My babies~" she muttered softly, her now awakened parental instincts going into overdrive as she stared at the scene with teary eyes.

"Yes, they are your children Akira, our children" Rias muttered softly as Akira walked over, almost in a trance like state, she looked at the three with soft eyes as she kissed them on the head, making them slightly move, but with a smile on their face, as if they knew that their 'daddy' was the one doing that.

"These are our responsibility, and the ones whom will carry our load when we finally depart, along with their fellow sister and friends that they will make" Rias said as Akira nodded, the hardest stage of her life had now begun, but she couldn't help but look forward to it. But she then looked at Rias and at the girls, whom were slightly blushing from what Rias said.

"Wait, you said 'sister's' do you mean that…" she left her question hanging as Rias nodded as they now sat down in the sofas as they conversation had moved itself towards the living room.

"When you were gone, me and the girls had a…discussion so to say" she admitted shamefully, as the girls weren't all too happy to be reminded of that as Akira looked at them as Rias continued.

"They were frustrated over the fact that we" as she pointed at herself and Akeno. "Were monopolizing your time, when in fact the girls share the same feelings as we do, I was mad at first but I realized that they were right, we were demanding all of your time, and we apologized for that, we didn't realize what kind of effect that would have on the rest of the girls" she said as the girls felt guilty, for letting it all happen in the first place.

"But we came to a understanding, and we promised that we would share you with all of them, and that no matter what, we would support one another like a family should" she stated firmly as Akira took it all in, while the girls whom were in a relationship, or had feelings for her nodded, the three fallen angels and the two church warriors, along with Shego and Azula thought about it.

"I see, well then, I'll try to do my best not to pick any favorites, and treat you all with the love and respect that you deserve" she said as the girls hugged her, as the rest of the group was happy to have this atmosphere back.

"Alright then, now…onto you two" Rias said as the two newest editions to Akira's peerage were getting a bit nervous from all the stares, as they were questioned by the others on whom they were, were they came from, and most importantly how they met Akira.

"Umm…well" they both started as they explained what had happened, with Akira filling in the blanks. After a bit, they were all completely stunned, but with what the three had told them, this would help them all in the long run.

"So you are certain that the White Dragon Empress is on our side" Sigui asked as Akira nodded.

"Yes, along with a few others, including your sister Koneko" Akira said as Koneko tensed up, knowing how touching of a subject this was for her, Akira knew this, but she wasn't going to force the matter on her, she would find a way to get the two sisters to talk this out.

After discussing some things for a while, the crew decided to hit the hay, with Akira now sleeping in her own bed, with the babies close to her as were the girls.

"Goodnight my loves, I'll see you al tomorrow" she muttered before she drifted off to the realm of Morpheus.

OOO

It has been a week since Akira came back, and things were back to the way they used to be. Of course the three now mothers had to get adjusted taking care of three children, but they weren't disheartened nor swayed from their duties, and with the help of their families and friends, it was easier than they thought.

Ajuka was overjoyed when Akira came to visit him with the kids, as he immediately dotted on them as he was now a proud uncle of three, and he joked about the others that were to come, which had Akira blush brightly as did Phala whom joined her mistress.

In that week Akira also catched up on her studies since she fell behind, but it proved little trouble thanks to the teachings of Venelana, Sonatra and Raven as the three mothers took their tutoring very seriously, even if the fact that both Raven and Ravel were engaged to Akira already thanks to the Phoenix Tears they gave her oh so long ago, the girls sweat dropped as they saw the stacks of paper surrounding Akira.

"Boy, that's harsh" Kurumu stated as she saw how drop dead tired her King was. They walked over and helped clean the room as Akira just finished up the last of her work, a weary smile on her face.

"Yeah well, that's what happens when your kidnapped for a looooong while, but don't worry girls, I just finished this batch" she said as the group chuckled for a bit. But they laughed even harder when they heard Akira's stomach rumble, making her smile sheepishly.

"I'll start on breakfast mistress" Phala offered as she and Grayfia started on cooking as the girls dragged Akira to the couch to just relax and chat with each other, as Rias and Akeno came in a bit later with the kids, making Akira smile as she took Yuki and played with her for a bit, making the girls coo at the sight.

"She's really good with kids huh?" Shego stated as Azula nodded. The two newest additions to the team have settled in nicely as the newest **Queens** of Akira.

Of course the rest of the group didn't slack either, as they made sure to keep up and improve their skills as well. They made a promise to each other and her to not let something like 'that' happen ever again.

After getting their bellies full of food, the group was ready to depart to school, with Grayfia and Phala promising to take care of the babies, which got them a kiss on the cheek by Akira, as a way of saying thanks, this resulted in several blushes and playful glares of envy.

While they were walking towards school, Akira asked.

"Hey, what happened to Xenovia, Irina and the four Fallen Angels, I haven't seen them for a while now" she asked, Rias had to hide her giggles as she knew exactly what has happened, which drew the stares of the other to her, she smiled and said.

"Don't worry, nothing bad happened, in fact…it's something very good that has happened to them" she said as they were about to question what she meant by that, but the red haired girl wasn't going to answer. Seeing as it was impossible to pry an answer out of her, they gave up as they made their way towards the school.

When they arrived at their respective classes and took their seats, Akira was getting more and more curious as to what the surprise was that the others had in store, when suddenly the door opened and a plethora of familiar faces walked through the door.

"Right, as you can see, we have several new students joining us" the teacher announced as Akira was dumbfounded to see both the two Holy warriors and the three Fallen Angels.

They introduced themselves one by one, while not revealing what they really were, they each shot a quick smile to the group whom either nodded or shot a smile right back.

"Right then, take your seats as we will continue our lesson" the teacher spoke up as the girls nodded and took their seats, as class continued, Akira and Tiamat were talking with each other.

" **So this is what Rias mend, they were transferred over to Kuoh"** she asked, as Akira nodded.

'Yes, but why would the church, and the Grigori send some of their best to us, does this have something to do with the peace treaty' Akira asked, she had heard her brother talk about a meeting between the Three Factions. She was nervous for that, but at the same time, she knew that it could go well, if nothing strange happened.

" **I believe your right, but we shouldn't make any assumptions yet, after all…trouble seems to follow us no matter what we do"** she said as Akira silently chuckled.

'Your right about that, but still…' she thought as she didn't want another kidnapping to happen, not to her, not to her family, and especially not to her baby children. But she knew that her family and friends would be ready to help her. Tiamat brought her thoughts off that subject as she said.

" **Akira, there is something else I want to ask you** _ **"**_ she said as Akira started to listen to both her, and her teacher.

" **Did you feel...strange when you gained your chakra coils?"** she asked, as she thought it over, she did feel something, like something alive was awoken inside her, she told Tiamat this as she heard the dragon hum.

" **So it wasn't my imagination, I sensed something enter your body when you unlocked your chakra coils"** she muttered as Akira asked.

'Do you have any idea whom it is that has entered, I don't want to put the girls through another kidnapping, or brainwashing scenario' she thought to her partner, whom chuckled at that.

" **Then let's make sure it doesn't happen again, tell you what, after the little 'meeting', we will start your training in Chakra"** She said, as Akira silently fist pumped.

OOO

After class, the group headed back to their home, but not Akira. As it turned out, Kurumu needed some help, since her grades weren't the best right now, Akira offered to help her study, which resulted in the Devil Princess being glomped by the Succubus.

While Akira was helping Kurumu, Rias was dealing with Albedo and the three other Fallen Angels, as Xenovia was chatting with Asia whom came over to visit, as Irina and Issei were catching up, the other girls did their own thing.

"Sooo, Azazel told you four to come over to us as a 'excuse', is that what you're saying" Rias asked as she held Yuki close as the little baby was busy drinking her 'mother's' milk, which had the girls blush a bit at her left breasts was fully on display, but Albedo coughed in her hand.

"Y-yes, Lord Azazel wanted us to apologize for our actions, so he told us to live with Lady Akira for a untold time, until she had fully accepted our apology" she said, Rias hummed as she had a feeling that he would do something like this, but that wasn't all there was to it.

"T-The other reason has to do with the upcoming Three Factions Meeting, Lord Azazel hopes that with us helping the devils, the tension between the factions would lessen, I assume it's part of the reason why those two of the Church are here" Mittelt said as she was patted on the head by Raynare, she saw the younger girl as a sister, so for her to sound and act this mature was a good thing in her eyes.

"I see, I did hear my brother mention it, but that's still some time off, so what will you do in the meantime?" she asked as she cradled Yuki, as the little baby started to nod off, this set off several maternal instincts of the girls, as they wanted to squeal at the cuteness, but they composed themselves.

"W-we would like to stay here for a while, as we hope to try and befriend the members of your, and Akira-sama's peerage and her friends" Kala said as Rias nodded, as a smile appeared on her face, thanks to Akira, the tension between the factions had lessened, as Akeno no longer held her hatred for Fallen Angels, and Kiba didn't hate the Church any longer.

"You continue to surprise us huh love" she muttered softly, she smiled at the girls as she said.

"Well then, I welcome you to our home, as part of our family" Rias said as they gasped, as they thanked Rias, she giggled as she helped the girls settle in.

 _In the meantime._

"See, you apply X here, and then you get the desired result" Akira said as she was in Kurumu's room, helping her Succubus Bishop with her math, while she wasn't the best at it, she understood enough of the subject at hand to be able to efficiently help her. Kurumu nodded as she found it a lot easier with her King helping her.

"I see, yeah it's so much easier now" she replied as the two had been working on this assignment for about an hour or so, and thanks to Akira's help, Kurumu was breezing through this.

"Thank you again Akira, for doing this with me" she said as Akira send Kurumu a grin.

"Don't worry about it, I wouldn't be your friend if I didn't do this much" she said as Kurumu nodded, as she thought back at the time that Akira wasn't in the house, as she couldn't stand the thought of her King and one of her best friends/crush being kidnapped.

"You know, I never really thanked you...did i?" she said softly, Akira rose an eyebrow as she looked at the blue haired girl, whom was slightly fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"Thanked me? For what?" she asked, as Kurumu looked at her green haired King, she slowly spilled her heart out.

"For helping me and my mother, for giving us shelter, food, love, and all these other things, I never thanked you for all of that" she said as Akira hugged her.

"Silly, you don't need to thank me for that, I couldn't let you or your mother being chased by those…individuals" she said as Kurumu hugged her back, as her eyes glistered with tears of joy.

"Hey now, no need to cry, I'm here for you Kuru, I always will be" Akira said, Kurumu hmmed as she kept her face in the crook of Akira's neck.

"I love you Akira, I love you so much, I..." she trailed off, as Akira planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I love you to Kuru-hime, I love all of you equally" she said as Kurumu responded to the affectionate nickname, with hugging her King tighter. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, as Kurumu spoke softly.

"Would you...go on a date with me this Saturday?" she asked, cheeks slightly aflame, Akira looked at her and nodded.

"Of course, I would love to go on a date with you Kuru-hime." She said, Kurumu's face lightened up in joy as she planted her lips on Akira's, as they softly exchanged kisses between each other, solidifying the promise.

 _A while later._

After that, Akira had time on her hands, so she took little Kokoro with her as she let her baby enjoy the outside world, as her little violet eyes darted around in curiosity and awe, Akira giggled at the cute sight, as a small butterfly landed on her nose, and Kokoro was trying to grab it. But before she could, it flew away, as she made a few noises and grabbing motions with her hand, but sadly, the butterfly was already gone, as they were watching it leave.

"Now dear, you have to be gentle with small animals like that, they aren't like you and me" she said softly as she took a seat close to a tree that provided quite a bit of shade for them to rest.

"Ah, here you are Akira" came from the familiar voices of Macha and Neamhain as the two goddesses walked towards her, Akira smiled as she held up Kokoro's little hand.

"Say hi to aunty Macha and aunty Neam" she cooed as the baby only made a few noises, but did so with a toothless smile, which warmed the hearts of all three.

"Aww, she's so cute~" Macha said as she held out a finger, and Kokoro grabbed it immediate.

"Yes she is, and I wouldn't want it any other way~" Akira said as she felt a enormous amount of satisfaction and joy wash over her as she saw her little baby 'play' with her Bishop.

"Anyway, what's going on ladies" she asked, as the two goddesses just shared a smile with each other, as they sat themselves closer to their King.

"Nothing much, we just want to relax with our girlfriend and her adorable daughter for a bit" Neamhain said as she laid her head on Akira's shoulder, as Macha did the same on the other shoulder, Akira chuckled softly as she lay back as Kokoro was starting to feel a bit sleepy, as she lay her small round head on her mother's bosoms as the three lay there, peacefully enjoying the warmth of the sun.

After a few silent moments, Neam softly started.

"Do you know how worried we were when you were kidnapped, it felt like someone tore my heart out" she stated, as Akira started to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't risk them hurting Asia at the time, Issei and the others wouldn't forgive me if I did" she said as the two nodded, they all had seen the incredible close bond those two shared with one another, Asia loved Issei above all else, and Issei adored her, willing to put everything on the line to keep her safe.

"We knew, but that didn't stop us from feeling so afraid" she said as Macha nodded.

"We all care and depend on you, more than you think, and I know that Shego and Azula do to, if their stories are anything to go by" she said as Akira looked at her as she continued.

"You inspire people, you helped us with our mission, even though you had no reason to do so, and you did it anyway, because of the goodness of your heart" she said as she began to recount the things Akira had managed to do for all of them.

"The point is dear, when you left, we felt hopeless, because our leader, our lover, our friend, our purpose was gone, you were gone. And we didn't know what to do" she said as she recalled the fight she and the girls had with one another. Akira was thinking it all over, and sighed softly.

"I never thought about all of that, I was just thinking about keeping her safe at the time, but in hindsight, I should have just taken her, and escaped. Then all of that wouldn't have happened" she said as she started to hate herself for the action she made, but the two goddesses shook their heads.

"You wouldn't have known, what if they came after us next, or what if Kokabiel attacked earlier, the point is that we don't know the future, sure we can't change the past, but we can change our future, by doing the right things now" she said as she pointed at the little baby, as Akira smiled softly and planted a loving kiss on her forehead, that made her stir a little, but she snuggled further into her mother's bussom.

"You're right, I can't undo what I've done, but I can make things right for the future" she said as the two goddesses nodded as they knew that their point had come across to their _**King**_ , so they just enjoyed the warmth of the sun for a while.

OOO

"Alright girls, we will be going now" Akira said as it was now Saturday, the day that she and Kurumu had their date. Kurumu was looking forward to her date for a couple of days now, she had been preparing a bunch of things to make this day the best day of her life.

"Alright then, have fun you two!" Rias called out as the others wished them the best of luck and to have fun, as the two were walking out the door, some of the girls looked at each other.

"We are going to spy on them right?" Shego said, as she was just as curious as the other girls were.

"Umm, should we really do this, what if we interrupt them" Amy said as the Sailor wouldn't want to interrupt her kings and her bishop's date, but at the same time, she would like to see what they would do.

"Don't worry Amy, as long as Akira doesn't spot us, we are going to be fine" Macha said as she calmed her down, as they got ready, Rias shook her head with a chuckle.

"Those girls…oh well", it would be fun to see what she had planned for Kurumu, and so she decided to join them, as the babies were fast asleep, as Venelana and the other mothers were going to watch them.

"Have fun dears~" the mothers called out as the large group splited up as they kept their eyes out for the two.

"Didn't we do this during Akira's and Akeno's date as well?" Neamhain asked as the girls nodded, as they all dressed up to be as sneaky as possible, not that it would help all that much, since they were such a large group, even when they had splited up.

"Hey, look, there they are" Dani said as she pointed towards the two, as they were both in their normal clothes. As Kurumu was pressing Akira's arm into her breasts, as she had a happy smile on her face, as Akira had a small blush on her face, but a smile to match.

"How lucky, I wish that was me..." Yubelluna sighed as she really wanted to have a date with her loveable King, but she knew that she had to wait, and while it did irritate a bit, she was a patient person, as were her fellow Harem sisters, but even still…

"Ah, look!" Ni and Li said as the saw that Kurumu dragged Akira into a swimsuit shop.

"Come on, let's go" Akiza said as they nodded as they got closer to them, but making sure to not be seen by them.

Meanwhile, the Second Beezlebub was blushing brightly as Kurumu modeled several sets of bikini's in front of her, as each one was as daring and beatifull on her as the next one.

"How about this one" she said as she wore a white sling bikini that covered all her necessary parts just barely, Akira swallowed the bile of drool that had gathered as she licked her currently dry lips.

"Y-You look fantastic" she stuttered, Kurumu blushed, but giggled at the state Akira was in now, it was nothing short of satisfying to see her like this, to know that she had at least a physical attraction to her, filled her with joy, although she wanted more, she knew that right now wasn't the right time to do this.

'Soon' she thought as she had an idea, as she grabbed a set of forest green, cameo striped bikini set as she handed them to Akira, whom looked at them and then back at Kurumu, whom smiled and pointed to one of the dressing stalls.

"Y-you want me to…" she said as Kurumu nodded, she sighed as she walked over.

'Well, I do need a new pair anyway' she thought as she slowly stripped herself of her clothes, as she looked herself over for a moment, she could see that even after the pregnancy, she still had her hourglass figure, which she was thankful for. She grabbed her breasts as she felt that they had grown a bit, she hoped that they wouldn't grow anymore, that would only bring more troubles with them then they were worth.

"Akira, are you almost done in there" Kurumu's voice brought her out of her own thoughts, she quickly slipped the bikini and the bottoms on, and with a steady breath, walked out.

"So how does it look?" she asked, as Kurumu just stared…and stared, as did the girls whom were hiding, as well as several other shoppers, Akira started to feel a bit uncomfortable from all the silence, and as soon as she was about to voice out her awkwardness, Kurumu grabbed her hand, and dragged her inside the stall, in front of the mirror.

"Akira, what do you see?" she asked, as Akira looked at her reflection, not really understanding what Kurumu meant by that.

"What do I see, I see myself in a bikini" she said, Kurumu shook her head as she hugged her _**King**_ from behind, Akira blushed as Kurumu placed her hands on Akira's child bearing hips.

"I see a beauty, a goddess that doesn't know the power of her beauty, a devil with the heart of an angel, one whom's hearth and beauty could change the hearts of many, many people. And I'm really happy to have caught her heart, as she had captured mine" she said as Akira was incredibly touched by the loving words of her Succubus _**Bishop**_ , Kurumu kissed her neck softly as she tried to meld into Akira's body, wanting to savor the warmth she felt.

"K-Kurumu~" she sang softly, as Kurumu kept up her loving assault, as Akira turned around as she placed Kurumu against the wall, pinning her as she planted one hand on the wall, while her other was on her hips, Kurumu gasped as she realized the situation she was in, as she saw the eyes of her _**King**_ roaming all over her body.

"While we can't have a child right now, I still want to show you how I feel about you, so allow me to show you~" Akira said huskily as Kurumu wrapped her hands around Akira's head as she pulled her closer, pressing their lips together.

 _ **(Lemon Incoming)**_

"A-Akira~" she softly moaned as Akira started to kiss her neck, marking her with several hickeys, as the blue haired Succubus felt a rush of excitement enter her body, she knew that they weren't in a private place, and that at any moment, a person could see them or hear them, but it didn't deter her as she spurred Akira on, whom responded gleefully as she undid her _**Bishop's**_ top, letting it fall to the ground.

"You really want to do this Kuru-hime~" Akira teased, as their date hadn't been going on for very long, but she got her answer as Kurumu kissed her hard.

"I want this, I wanted this ever since you did it with Rias" she said as Akira grinned, she felt a slight sense of pride fill her body, to be able to do this to Kurumu, but she wouldn't let it go to her head, as she focused on her blue haired lover.

"Alright then, but we got to be quite" she said silently as she masked their energy and their presence thanks to her magic, still she couldn't be to careful, but she was brought out of her musings as she gasped as Kurumu latched on to her nipples, after slipping the bra top upwards.

"Oh you little minx~" she cooed as she gasped in joy, as she held her close as she stroked her head, a feeling of familiarity caught up to her as she remembered when her babies drank from her breasts, she cooed and gasped in joy as Kurumu enjoyed the milk.

"Hmm~" she moaned as she kept her mouth on the teat, as she gasped as she felt one of Akira's hands stroke her private parts.

"Oh yes~ keep stroking my pussy", she said as Akira did just that, as she decided on not to use 'that' spell today, which Kurumu was fine with, as they kept up their antics.

After a while, Akira was gasping as she sat on the ground, as Kurumu was between her legs, licking the inside of her pussy.

"Yes, oh yes~" she gasped as Kurumu inserted two fingers into her flowing honeypot as she switched from her pussy, to the clit that was poking out. She latched on as she kept eye contact with her master, whom felt more aroused by just this action, as she saw the desire and love in them.

"K-Kurumu~" she cooed as the blue haired Devil only kept up her assault, as her eyes were full of mischief, but still filled with love as she increased her pace, as Akira gasped as her body shook, signaling that she was close already.

"Come on Akira, squirt for me, drown me in your love, I want it~" she said as Akira continued to gasp and shake, when suddenly the dam inside her broke, as her juice flew out, as Kurumu lapped it up as her face was drenched.

For a minute, she kept her face close to Akira's squirting pussy as she kept up her assault on her pussy. But after a while, Akira gasped and panted as she calmed down.

"T-That was…wow!" she gasped as Kurumu smiled and kissed her, letting her king taste herself.

"Yes it was, and we aren't done yet~" she said as Akira looked at her, as a saucy grin appeared on her face, having a good idea what they could try next, and she was even ready to break her little promise, if she wanted it at least.

After they paid for their bikinis, and managing to lose the spying girls, they headed over to the cinema next, as they picked a romantic film, as they made sure to pick a seat where they wouldn't be seen so easily, as their weren't many people, hell there were only six others, whom were all seated far in front of them.

Even though Akira was more than willing, she still felt nervous as she never had done something like this before, but she gathered her courage, as Kurumu had her skirt on the floor, as from her panties, sprang a raging hard-on.

"Come on dear, make me feel good to~" Kurumu spurred her on, as Akira breathed in, and breathed out as she went down on the magic made cock, as Kurumu moaned softly in ecstasy, as Akira kept up her oral work.

'Oh my Maou, if Nii-san saw me now, he would go nuts' Akira thought, though she kept those thoughts out of her head, as this was something she would only do to the people she loved, and this wasn't something she would do so regularly.

As she kept up her oral work, she felt Kurumu pat her head as she kept encouraging her to keep up the good work, as Akira grew more daring as she undid her top as Kurumu gasped as she felt her King's breast on her prick.

"Come now, keep your voice down dear, otherwise whom knows what will happen" Akira said with a sly grin on her face, as Kurumu tried to keep her voice down.

"B-But, you're making it hard to keep my voice down~" she moaned slightly as Akira panted as her breasts kept moving up and down as she added even more pressure, as she licked the tip, which made Kurumu gasp even harder as Akira only kept up her handiwork. As she felt her own lower parts heat up, she knew that it was about her blue haired lover now, she would have her fun later on.

"A-Akira, I'm gonna…" she said as Akira increased her work as within seconds after that, Kurumu's body shook as a silent gasp left her mouth, as rope after rope shot from her prick as it covered the green haired beauty, whom cooed slightly as she lapped it all up, as after a minute of cumming, Kurumu calmed down as Akira cleaned herself, as Kurumu dispelled the cock, as she now had a soaking pussy, which Akira immediately latched on to, as a second round of risky lovemaking started.

After that, they were eating at a nice restaurant, as to take a break from the lovemaking, however that didn't stop them from playing footsy under the table, as the love and lust they had for each other didn't lessen, but only increased.

After that, Akira quickly teleported them to their house, as they quickly locked up the door, as the two women stripped of their clothes again, as Kurumu and Akira were spooning each other as they swapped salvia.

"Hmm~" Akira moaned as she felt her lover slither her tongue into her mouth, as she kept up her own assault, which rewarded her with moans from her Succubus, as they parted for air, Kurumu snuggled into her lover's neck.

"I love you, I love you sooo much, I can't wait to bear your children~" she said as Akira blushed at that.

"Soon Kuru-hime, soon but in the meantime.." she said as she sat up as she materialized a pink double headed dildo, Kurumu blushed, but a saucy grin appeared on her face, as she turned around, and shook her rear teasingly, which made Akira grin as inserted one of the heads into her flowing honeypot, as she pumped it in and out, as she moaned out in joy, as she could be as loud as she wanted to be as Akira already had placed silence seals all over the room, and she had managed to seal up the door, so that no one could enter the room without her consent.

"Don't stop, keep going~" she moaned out, as Akira pressed her breasts into Kurumu's back as she kissed her neck, leaving another hickey.

"Don't worry love, I'm not even close to being done with you" she said, as Kurumu's body shook because of the dominating tone she had used, as she was extremely embarrassed when they were in the cinema, but now, now she totally dominating her, and she loved it.

As Akira kept up pleasuring her mate, she too felt the burning itch, as stopped her kissing and pumping for a moment, as Kurumu looked at her with teary eyes, as Akira smiled, as she shoved the other end of the dildo into her pussy, as she pressed herself as close to Kurumu as possible, as their rears were touching each other, Kurumu immediately understood what was going on, as she matched Akira's trusts, as the slapping sound of two woman making love echoed throughout the room, as their moans and cries of ecstasy only fueled the other.

"Harder, harder, make me cum again~" Akira moaned as she sped up, as did Kurumu as she was in the similair state of high as the moans of her King/lover fueled her, as both honeypots were dripping wet, as the sheets were a mess as neither letted up, as they both hugged each other now, as they kept up their pace, as both exchanged sweet kisses, and words fueled with love, they knew that they were both close, but neither wanted it to end yet, as they both slowed down a bit, as both exchanged sweet nothings as they kept up their lowered pace, as they kept their eyes focused on one another, as their bodies glistered in the moonlight.

"Please Akira, I'm so close, please…make me cum~" she whispered in her ear, as Akira smiled as she increased her pace, as did Kurumu as their climax came closer and closer.

"I'M CUMMING~!" they cried after a few minutes of thrusting, as the dildo slided out of them, as their juices stained the bed and their honeypots, as both collapsed on the bed, totally exhausted after a whole day of making love.

"That *pant* was..amazing" Kurumu panted out, as Akira hugged her as their breasts pressed together, as the cool air of the outside world blew into the room, as both relaxed.

 _ **(Lemon End)**_

As they relaxed in Akira's bed, as naked as the day they were born, with only the sheet of the bed covering them, Kurumu snuggled herself into her King's breasts, listening to her heartbeat, which almost sanded her to the realms of Morpheus.

"I love you Akira, thank you for doing this with me" she said, as Akira smiled as she said.

"I love you to Kurumu, and I have to admit, that today was quite…exciting" she said as she remembered the interesting places they made love, most daring was the movie theater by far.

"I know that you won't do things like this for everyone you go on a date with, but still, I enjoyed every moment" she said as Akira nodded, as she decided to shift the topic as she told her what Tiamat told her, to say that Kurumu was surprised would be an understatement.

"So..there could be something, or someone else living inside your body?" she said in a slightly concerned tone, Akira calmed her down with a small kiss on her lips.

"Yes, but we know for a fact that the entity living inside me, is a good one, as it had multiple chances to take over my body, but chose not to, and besides, in the upcoming week, before the meeting, I would like to unlock my chakra fully, and try to make a connection with the entity" she said as Kurumu nodded, she knew that her King was a strong woman in her own right, but she was her lover, so she always would be slightly worried for her.

"Aside from that, I will take all of you on dates, and whom knows, maybe even more if you and the others are good little girls~" she said the last part seductively as Kurumu kissed her hard again.

"Don't tease a succubus love, or I will make you love me again, and this time, were not just going to do it in a movie theater" she said as Akira shivered in arousal, and fear, if she was able to do that on her own without her Succubus nature helping her, dear Maou.. what could she do if her nature did help her.

"But that…will be for another time, I just want to enjoy this moment with you" she sighed in content as they laid there, as they both drifted off.

While the house was sleeping, Tiamat was explaining some things to Akira.

" **So, training will start tomorrow, are you ready for that mistress?"** the giant dragon asked as Akira nodded.

"Yeah, I need to grow stronger, much stronger if I want to defeat Chao Chao and others whom would want to threaten us" she said as Tiamat nodded, as soon they felt the familiar presence of a familiar Loli.

"Ah, Ophis, long time no see" she said as one of the strongest dragons in existence materialized in front of them.

"It's been a while Akira, I would like to thank you for allowing me shelter inside your mind" she said as Akira nodded, this was part of the deal she made with Ophis, as she would help Ophis, in exchange for her helping Akira to grow stronger, as she also wanted to show Ophis the outside world, as she was now looking it through Akira's eyes, but soon, she would be brought out of her mind again.

As the Loli and the Dragon prepared Akira for her training, the entity chuckled.

" **How interesting, I am looking forward to meeting you…Akira Astaroth"** it said as it closed its yellow slitted eye, as it fell back asleep.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNND DONE, FINALY DONE.**

 **I am SO SORRY, for making you all wait for over a year, but I am finally giving you the newest chapter. I am hoping that you lovely people of FF will like this, as I, as part of saying that I'm sorry, give you a new lemon, written all by myself. So if you would be so kind to leave a small review, telling me how I did, or you could leave one to be angry at me for taking so long, I will accept that as well.**

 **Anyway, I promise to update this fic more, but it all depends on my muse, it's a fickle little bitch, but without it, I wouldn't be writing all these stories.**

 **Oh one more thing, can any of you guess whom this entity is, if you have read the previous chapters, you would have an idea whom it is. And I have a little challenge for you all.**

 **I will make a poll soon, with three characters from this story, and the question will be..whom will have the next lemon, you are to decide whom Akira will sleep with next, but it won't be done anytime soon, maybe in three/four chapters or so.**

 **So…I will see you all later.**

 **This is DOTO, signing off!**


End file.
